Someone Like You
by Mercury-Serenity
Summary: Spinoff of Falling for Brady- Jevian thought that love would never come for him. He went to La Push, hoping to die at the hand of the Quileute werewolf. Years passed and he finally found what he was looking for, someone to love.
1. Before I Met You

**Someone Like You**

AN: This is just a spin-off of Falling for Brady. It's the story of Jevian and Savannah. It's going to be short, but it will please some of those that messaged me about wanting to know how they fall in love. I dedicate this story to Laurita and Me!

**Before I Met You**

Preface: Jevian's Story

Every day I question my existence. I have lived a lot of years, hiding what I am from people. I am just one third human, but I love the bit of humanity that is in me. I am a hybrid. There are no names for what I am. My father is a vampire and my mother is a damphir, half human and half vampire. They fell in love. After decades of living in the world as they pleased, they settled down. They had my brother Martin and after a few decades of pampering their only son; I was born.

I became my mother's love and adoration. She doted on me and made sure that I lived a "normal" life. The year of my birth, she rekindled her friendship with the clan of vampires that taught her not to drink human blood. They took me in and educated me in the arts of fighting, mathematics, science and astronomy. My mother made it her duty to educate me in art and languages. She taught me of her love for human cultures and I became a philanthropist at heart. I loved the philosophy by which she lived: freedom to love and be accepted! She loved to see the world from behind a camera; she taught me her passion for film and for classic arts. When I turned seventeen years old, I left my home. I could no longer be where my brother was. He'd fallen in love with a beautiful woman. He brought her home to live with us one night, after she was wounded by her brother and left for dead. He turned her into one of us, well, not us, but something like us. She was truly a vampire; we were only a hybrid form of vampires. Her long black hair fell to the middle of her back and her red eyes were my perdition. I fell in love with her, despite the fact that she fed off humans. I dreamed of her at night and I loved her with every fiber of my being, but she would never be mine. Her soul belonged to Martin, my brother.

One afternoon, after watching my family hunt for their source of energy and food, I came to the conclusion that I could no longer be in the same place that Maybell Reynolds was. She knew that I loved her, but she never acted on it. She ignored the fact that I adored her and treat me like her brother in law. My brother didn't know why I would speak to him with disdain or sneer at his comments. I was jealous of him. He had what I always wanted and needed, Maybell's love.

The night that I left, I vowed to my father, that I would make my life amongst the humans. I reveled at the idea of meeting different people. I wanted to know their ideas and I wanted to learn from them. I wanted to meet a person that would become my better half, but it never came. I got tired of living alone and wandering through life without someone to share my dreams. Through Maybell's story of how she almost died at the hands of her younger brother, when he transformed into a wolf; I learned of the Quileute werewolves. I knew where they lived and I made the decision to end my life, by entering their territory. I wasn't afraid. I was prepared to meet my creator, if the Lord all Mighty, was truly my creator.

My plan of dying was never fulfilled. I met her and I swear that it was love at first sight. I fell in love with the deep brown of her eyes and the smoothness of her skin. I was mesmerized with this being. She was silently singing to me; beckoning me to her. I was in need of her, without understanding why. I examined her, as I stood behind a tree. Through the distance I could see that she was collecting seashells and every now and then, she would select a few blue pebbles and place them in her front jeans' pocket.

"Gorgeous!" she mutter, with such sadness that hid behind her word, that my heart broke. I wanted to call for her, to know her and the only way that would happen was if I acted on it first.

"Hey!" I called, when she had passed beside the tree I was leaning against.

She turned around and looked the opposite direction of where I stood. "Great! Now I am hearing voices!" she shrugged annoyed, and continued to collect seashells and pebbles.

I ran to her, at vampire speed, and sat on the sand, staring at her direction. "Hey!" I shouted.

She looked back at me and then around the beach and sighed. "Hi." she said, waving clumsily at me. "Where did you come from?" she asked quizzically.

Beautiful girls like her, shouldn't be alone without someone to protect them. The wind was slowly picking up, carrying her soft human scent. She smelled like lavender, gardenias and sea water. It was empowering and I urgently desired her.

"What are you doing alone in a place like this?" I asked, tucking lose strands of my hair behind my ear.

"Where did you come from?" she demanded a little frightened.

"What are you doing alone in a place like this?" I asked again, lifting my face to stare at her.

The scent of her blood hit me like a ton of bricks and I felt my eyes change color. I knew that my eyes were red. I have been hungry prior to coming to the beach. Whenever I felt hungry, lustful or angry, my eyes would become red due to the blood that ran through my veins. I didn't drink human blood, but that didn't stop my body from reacting to the smell. It was different for damphir; they could inherit the eye colors of their parents' and they would never change to red when they thirst for blood... I tried to move my head in a way that the hair fell over my eyes, hiding my shameful origin.

"Um," she said, looking around the perimeter. "I just wanted to go for a walk."

"Funny, I wanted to walk down the beach too." I chuckled, as I grabbed a handful of sand and slowly let it slip out of my clenched fists.

"Why are you here?" she asked him.

"I came to see the beach!" I grinned at her. _I really wanted to die, but you lovely girl, you have made me think my decision twice._ "What's your name?" I asked and wiping my hands clean, against my dark trousers.

"I don't talk to strangers." she said curtly. "But if you want to know, it's the same name my mother gave me… and yours?" she asked impolitely.

"That's funny." I chortled, lifting my face to look at her. "My name is Jevian."

"Jevian? Isn't that like a Hispanic name?" she asked intrigued. She walked towards me and gazed down at me.

I nodded and smiled. "I was born in El Salvador. Thus, that makes me a Salvadorian. But enough about me, is that a hint of a Hispanic accent that I can detect in you? Where are you from?"

"Um, here and there," she answered, as she sat beside me.

"Why are you making small talk with me?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked intrigued.

"Dunno," she shrugged. "Why are you talking to me? Do you usually play with your meals?" she blurted out.

"What do you mean, strange girl?" I said curiously. "I don't play with my food! It's impolite!"

"Well," she paused, gulping hard. "Your eyes- you see, your, um… your eyes are red. Why?"

"I have conjunctivitis." I lied; it was the first conversation I had with someone that resembled my age and I didn't want to blurt out what I was. I glanced at her and smiled widely. I could hear her heart beating fast. So, she knew what I was… to be correct, what I descended from. "You should stay away. I might be very contagious." I said teasingly.

I would never harm her; she was an intriguing young girl. Beautiful and her eyes were mesmerizing me. I felt the urge to cup her face and kiss her. She had the same spark that Maybell has in her eyes. I was falling for someone else that wasn't Maybell. Her spirit was calling for me and I didn't know how to respond.

"Yeah," she mumbled and stood up. "I should get far away from you. But you have something that attracts me to you." she said honestly, catching my attention.

"You should." I said, my smile died on my lips. "You should leave. I have never been…" I trailed off, raking my hand through my long locks. "I should go, right? I want to know you more."

"You and I can't be friends. You're not safe here, Jevian." she said sadly.

"Why do you say that?" I asked intrigued, my forehead creasing with disappointment.

"You are in danger." she said hesitantly. "I don't know why I am telling you this, but you have to leave. Please, go!"

"Are you kicking me out of the beach, strange girl?" I asked amused, giving her a scrutinizing stare. "It's not like it's your property."

"I am not kicking you out! Ugh! Your kind is not welcome here. There are things, powerful beings that can easily kill your kind."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, I swept a few strands of hair that the wind blew across my face. "Do you care what happens to me?"

"I don't know." she said confused. "I know that you didn't hurt me. You might be different from the rest of your kind. I have met a few, but…"

"I wouldn't hurt you." I said honestly. I would never harm her. She was too precious; I still didn't understand why I needed her close to me. Why did I felt this sudden attraction to her?

"You wouldn't? Why is that?" she asked with fascination.

"I don't know! I guess that you intrigue me." I shrugged.

"How so?" she asked nervously, as she looked around the beach.

"I don't know! I am drawn to you." I said shyly. "You are cute, strange-girl."

"Why? Is it the smell of my blood?" she asked, as she sniffed at her clothes. I laughed, because she was just too adorable to resist.

I shook my head and stare at her. "You really are a strange girl."

"Look, Jevian, you have to go. Vampires are not allowed in La Push. If those mystical beings smell your scent, they will destroy you. You have to stay away from here." she said aggravated.

"You… know what I am… and you aren't afraid of me?" I asked confused, a devious smile on my lips. Maybe life wasn't as bland and insipid as I thought it was. "Like I said, you intrigue me very much."

Could she be feeling the same connection as me? I wanted to ask her, but I couldn't. She was afraid of me; that was the only reason she stayed beside me. I intrigued her and that was all that she felt for me.

"So, I intrigue you now, but as soon as you grow tire of me; I will become your dinner, right?" she said.

"I am not a cannibal!" I said appalled.

"You might as well be one… you drink… you drink human blood." she muttered, as she continued to look around the perimeter nervously. I took a step closer to her, she shuddered by the proximity of my cold body next to hers. I was cold, that was part of having vampire genes in me. The only human in me was my beating heart, and the fact that I slept at least three hours at night to feel completely rested and dreamed.

"I see-" I paused, needing to fulfill the urge to touch her face. "If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so earlier. But like I told you, I am intrigued by you."

"So, I am safe with you?" she said, gnawing at her lower lip.

I shrugged and gently caressed her face. "Pretty much!"

"Pretty much, Jevian?" she said hopeful.

"Yes, you are safe with me." I smiled, lowering my face to hers. My eyes were fixed on her lips and I wanted so badly to taste her lips.

"Jevian," she whispered sadly, as she veered her head to the side and sighed deeply. "You should leave La Push."

"Why?" I asked, bringing my lips closer to hers. "I just want to…"

"You gotta go, Jevian." she said desperately. "For your safety, leave and don't ever come back to La Push! Don't you know about _them_?"

I sighed. Of course I knew about them. For centuries, those vampires that had venture through these parts of the United States of America knew about the dangers that the Quileute werewolves impose on them. They knew and I knew! I came her hoping that one of those werewolves would terminate my miserable life. I wanted to die, but after meeting this fun, beautiful and intriguing girl, I didn't want to die. I wanted to know her and love her.

"No, I don't know about _them_." I lied.

"They are around and they protect La Push from leech-, from people like you. I mean from vampires." she hissed furiously. I could hear her heart beating faster, and the beautiful blush that decorated her cheeks, made me smile.

"You look lovely when you blush, strange girl. You are very pretty!" I chuckled, running my hand through her hair.

"Great!" she gasped, yanking her hair away from my hand. "You are gonna eat me now, aren't ya?!"

I patted her head and chortled loudly. "No!" he said pleased.

She sighed and continued to look around the beach nervously. "OK!" she said relieved. "I'm safe with you, aren't I?"

I nodded, kissing the softness of her forehead and inhaling her glorious scent. My mood had changed and my eyes were probably changing to their natural color. She stared at me and gasped softly, as she stared into my eyes.

"Your eyes! They are…" she trailed off, an expression of confusion on her face, as she continue to gaze at me. "What happened to your eyes?"

I stared at her, my lips pursed tightly together in a thin line. A gust of wind blew our way and I tensed up. It carried the scent of the werewolves of La Push. I had a change of heart and a change of mind. I didn't want to die, at least, not today.

"I should go now." I said, placing my hands in my pockets. "I don't want to die at the hand of the Children of the Moon."

"Children of the Moon?! Don't change the subject! I want to know why your eyes changed from crimson to brown so suddenly."

I hesitated, but took her hand in mine and began to trudge down the shoreline, until we reached the parking lot. "Where are you taking me? I thought I was safe with you!" she hissed, trying to pry her hand free from mine.

"You are, strange-girl." I said, when we stopped in front of my dark blue SUV. "I won't hurt you! I am not a vampire. Well, I am on my father's side and also my mother's side…" I paused, leaning against my vehicle.

"I don't get it! Your dad was a vampire and so was your mother? I thought that female vampires couldn't have…" she trailed off confused.

_WOW! So she knew enough about vampires. How? I don't know, but she continued to increase my interest in her._

"My head is hurting, girl!" I laughed. "OK, my mother is half human and half vampire. My father is a vampire. Get it?"

She nodded, her face still held an expression of confusion. "Are you venomous?"

"I-" I began, but a loud howl pierced through the air. I knew that they were near. I needed to get away, but I wanted to take her with me.

"You should go, Jevian." she said pleadingly. She turned around and began to walk away from me, leaving me empty and despondent.

"Will I see you again?" I shouted. I needed to see her. She spun around and stared at me. She was nervous, as she stood there. She shrugged and with that, all my hopes of seeing her died.

"What for?" she shouted back. I got in my car and turned on the ignition. She didn't want to see me. I couldn't bring myself to leave this place. I needed to see her once again, desperately!

"You are my friend, aren't ya?" I asked cockily, driving the SUV closer to where she stood.

She sighed and shook her head. "No!" she yelled, as she ran away from me. "I'll stay clear from you." she cried low, but I was able to hear her. My heart was broken by her words.

I placed the car in park, turned the ignition off and got out of the car, closing the door with a loud thud. I used my vampire ability to run fast, and before she had a chance to blink, I stood in front of her. She looked afraid, but at the same time, she had an excited expression on her face.

"I won't hurt you!" I promised, placing my hands on her waist, bringing her closer to me. She stood there, without moving, but her eyes staring at me. I brought my lips to hers, tasting the delicacy of her soul. Her lips were soft and easily molded to mine. "I won't hurt you. I swear." I whispered against her lips.

I couldn't get enough of her mouth. She possessed the lips that fitted perfectly with mine. She gently wrapped her arms around my neck, bringing me closer to her.

"Still, I don't trust you." she said softly, as she pulled away from our kiss. "Don't do it again, please." I kissed her again, this time she shoved me away from her.

"Strange girl, meet me tomorrow, please." I said pleadingly. She continued to stare at my eyes and her own eyes were getting moist with unshed tears.

"Where?" she said.

"I don't know… please, meet with me tomorrow." I said, unable to contain the desperation on my voice. I could see the shadows moving through the trees. The werewolf was close and I didn't want to die, not yet… I still needed to fight for love. I was falling for her, slowly and steadily.

"Um, I don't know…" she trailed off nervously, when she heard a loud howl.

"Please, I want to know you better. Give me a chance to prove to you that I am not a monster." I begged, taking her small, warm hand in mine.

"So, you can eat me?" she snapped.

"Meet me at Robin's Nest." I said, feeling the coldness that releasing her precious hand left on my skin. I slowly ambled to my vehicle. "It's a restaurant in Forks. Meet me there tomorrow at noon, please."

"I won't!" she whispered, lifting her hand to her lips, as she probably recalled our previous kiss.

"I'll be expecting you!" he said and smiled tenderly at her, placing my car into drive and driving down the dirt covered parking lot of the beach.

She never came to meet me the following day. I waited for her, until the place closed. I felt dead and in a way, I was dead. I had lost the battle of love once again. I met her again, a few months later. She was being observed by a vampire that wanted to kill her. I ran to her rescue and discovered that her boyfriend broke up with her, because of our kiss. I felt horrible for damaging her life… she cried and suffer because of me. I gave up on my fight to have her. My only desire was to make her happy. She would never be mine. She was destined to be with someone else. I was happy with being around her. She was a charming young girl and I loved her dearly. We became best friends, and I accepted it with honor. I would rather be next to her, as a friend, than be without her. Not everyone is a winner in the game of love!

I watched her live her life, her marriage and as she aged gracefully and lovingly. I saw her crying when she lost her first child. I hugged her, but she wanted her soul mate's arms to console her, not mine. I was second in her life. I didn't mind, because I knew, I silently knew that there was someone waiting out there for me. I would live and eternity waiting for someone to love me with the same intensity she loved Brady.

And that was the beginning of my amazing friendship with Leslie Alexandra. She was the person that gave me hope and taught me to fight for happiness. Through her, I saw the world brighter and more vibrant. I watched from the sidelines, as she lived her life, as she grew into a beautiful woman and took on the role of sister, wife, mother and confidant to her husband and children. I saw everything that made her happy, but in my need to be near her, I didn't see your love for me. But with all honesty, if it wasn't for her, I would not have met you, the love of my life… Yes, it took almost seventeen years to find you, Savannah, but I did… and this is the story of how I, Jevian Gustavo Jose Claramount, met such a magnificent and breathtaking person, that has loved me even when I considered myself impossible to love.


	2. Secret Love

**Someone Like You**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: And here is chapter two of Someone Like You. It's on Savannah's POV and I don't know if I like it that much, but it's a start.

**Secret Love**

_Savannah's POV_

I sighed, as I watched Jevian Claramount, worked, taking pictures of his customers and smiled happily as he did what he loved. I barely knew anything about him. I just knew that he was handsome and I was crazy and secretly in love with him. I met him one day, when I was six years old. My mother wanted a portrait of me for my seventh birthday and Leslie Alexis, my older sister, took me to Jevian and he took my pictures.

"_Look over here, Savannah." Jevian said, as he gave me a toothy smile. I will never forget how handsome and elegant he looked under the bright light of the studio. I followed his movements with my eyes and smiled. "Good girl," he said satisfied. "Now tilt your head to the right." I did as he told me to, except I was too young to know which side was right and which one was left._

"_No, sweetie, the other side." Leslie said, as she walked to where I sat and helped me tilt my head on the right direction. She planted a sweet kiss on my forehead and patted my head. "There, angel."_

_I loved my sister and I wanted to grow up to be just like her. She was popular amongst her friend and she was always happy. I wanted to be happy too. I wanted to have a boyfriend just like Brady and I knew that Jevian was going to be it._

"_I'm going to marry him." I said in my childish voice, as I pointed at Jevian. Leslie laughed and bit her lower lip._

"_Excuse me?" he laughed, as he grabbed his camera and took a few steps back. "You want to marry me? I doubt it! You'll grow out of that, little girl."_

"_She is a very determine little girl, Jay." Leslie laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised if you end up married to her."_

"_If you feel that way when you are eighteen years old, I take you on the offer."_

"_OK!" I said happily, as I smiled giddily at Leslie._

"_I'm a witness to your marriage proposal, Jay." Leslie giggled._

"_She'll forget about it as soon as she steps out of the studio." he said jovially. _

_I continued posing for the camera, as my eyes studied the contours of his eyes and his face. His hair was tied back in to a ponytail and he smiled brightly at me. _

"_You are such an easy girl to work with." he said, when he finished taking my pictures. "Most kids are annoying and whine too much. I like you." he said, touching my cheek softly. "You should be a model. You have pretty green eyes."_

"_They are just like my brother Giovanni." I said proudly. I didn't know my older brother. He died a year before I was born, but Leslie and my parents made sure that I knew about him. There were times that I could close my eyes and see him smiling at me. I had the same shade of olive green of his spectacular eyes._

"_I bet that you are going to be pretty when you grow up, Savy."_

"_Don't call her that, Jay." Leslie said annoyed. "Her name is Savannah, not Savy."_

"_I like Savy," I said, as I stared at Leslie and then at Jevian. He was smiling at me. "Savy Claramount. It sounds cute." I laughed in my childish laughter._

_Leslie giggled and hugged me. "You are just so cute." she said, kissing my cheek. _

"_You really want to marry me?" Jevian asked, a crease appeared on his forehead. "Like I said, if you feel the same way when you are eighteen years old, then we talk about it."_

I shook my head and leaned against the register machine, as I shook away the memories of the past. Those memories were the first ones I had of him. I secretly loved him, and nothing was going to change that. When I saw Jevian come out of the studio room, where he took pictures of his customer, I pretended to be working. It was a small shop, but it was famous for his amazing portraits. He didn't advertise much, but through the word of mouth, he found a great following of customers that loved the nostalgic feelings that his pictures evoked.

"Thank you, Mr. Claramount," one of his customers said, as she placed her hand on his forearm flirtingly. "You made my little Tommy smile. I trust that the portrait will come out divine." she said, as she placed her hand over her heart and sighed.

"Well," Jevian said humbly. "Thank you. I am just doing my job."

He was so blind that he didn't noticed that the idiotic and ignorant woman that stood before him wanted a piece of him. I snorted and turned my attention to the door. I wanted to see her damn back, leaving the store. I don't know when or where, I started to feel so possessive of Jevian. Shit, I was even jealous of my older sister. He was her best friend and for most of my life, he'd been there, chasing her tail, but she didn't even noticed. Her eyes, heart, body and soul belonged to her Brady. I wish Jevian would look at me, the way he would stare at Leslie.

"Savannah, dear," Jevian said softly, as he smiled at the customer. "Can you ring, Mrs. Brown?"

I turned to face him, a forced smile on my lips. "Sure," I said, smiling at Mrs. Brown. I wish her husband was there, so she would stop acting so stupid. "How much will it be?" I asked Jevian.

"Fifty seven dollars."

"Alright," I said, forcing a smile. The side of my mouth were hurting. All day, I had to put up a front for the stupid women that were constantly flirting around him. The funny thing was that he didn't noticed them.

I rang Mrs. Brown and gave her back her change. "Thank you for your business." I said professionally.

"You are welcome!" Mrs. Brown said jovially, as she turned around to face Jevian.

_Leave! Leave NOW! Don't ever come back, witch!_

I walked to the other side of the counter and began to clean the displays and the windows, when I heard Mrs. Brown whistling at me to catch my attention. I growled inwardly and turned to face her.

"Sweetie," she whispered, as she motioned me to her. "How well do you know Mr. Claramount?"

"Um, I don't get your question,"

"How long have you known your boss?" she asked, smiling at me.

"I'm not allow to divulge on a comrade's personal life. It's unethical." I said, rolling my eyes.

"I'm not asking you things that will compromise Mr. Claramount! I'm just asking how long you've known him." she said testily, grabbing my arm tightly.

"I've known him for fourteen years." I snapped, as I jerked my arm away from her. "And don't touch me again."

"Wow, so he is like your uncle, right?" she said, dusting her hands against her jeans.

"Is there something that you want from me?"

"Well," Mrs. Brown began, but turned to her son. "Tommy, get away from those pictures."

"Ma'am, it's my break time. I gotta go." I said, turning around and taking off my jacket.

"Before you leave," she said in her annoying, shrilling voice. "Well, is he taken?"

"He is gay!" I hissed, turned to the door and waved my jacket. "Good bye,"

I walked down the street and saw my sister's Mazda parked on the side of the street. I ran to our favorite restaurant and found her sitting on the back booth. She wore her hospital scrubs and long hair in a ponytail. She was drinking her favorite drink a root beer and she'd ordered one for me.

"Hey," I said, as I sat facing her. Leslie smiled at me and reached for my hand.

"Hi, sis!" she said happily. "How is your summer job going?"

"Horrible!" I whined, as I took a sip of my drink.

"Why? I thought that you like working for Jevian?"

"I do, but those female customers are always asking about his personal life. What am I suppose to say to that?"

"Yep, he is a cutie." Leslie said nonchalantly.

"Cutie? He is gorgeous, you blind woman! Have you seen his soft brown eyes? They are just the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. They are just, wow, amazing. He is amazing, just great!" I blurted out.

"You really like Jay, don't ya?"

"I don't like him, like like him. He is cute, sort of. OK, he is gorgeous." I said, trying to sound nonchalant, but my feelings were pouring out of my overfilled heart.

"Yep, that is true." Leslie said, as she grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You can't comment on his cuteness, Leslie." I said, rolling my eyes. "You are married and you are having your second child soon." I said haughtily, as I pointed at her growing belly.

Leslie laughed and placed her hands over her belly. "So! I have eyes. I can see but not touch. Besides, I have Brady and he is all the man that I need."

"I envy you!" I pouted, sulking like the thirteen years old that I was.

"Why?"

"You got to date Brady when you were fourteen!" I said annoyed. "Mom won't even let me go outside without a chaperon." I complained, folding my arms over my so very flat chest.

"I guess I screwed it for ya." Leslie chuckled.

"You are telling me." I said, placing my elbows on the table and resting my head on my face. I sighed and shook my head. "You practically made our parents be too over protective with me."

"That's not true." she said.

"Yes it is, Les."

"Well, after Giovanni, I guess that they would want to take precautions raising you. I mean, you were born just a year after... um, after his death."

"I can't even get in a friend's car."

"Does Mom still need to know how the good the person drives?"

"Yep, how do you know?" I asked, staring at her curiously. Leslie laughed and bit down on her straw.

"She did that with Haliee, Lana, Michelle, Brady and Jevian."

"Jevian, too?" I asked surprised. "How could she? It's so embarrassing. I'm humiliated just to look at him now. I mean, I have ridden in the same car as him, and I feel safe with him. He is an excellent driver."

Leslie raised an eyebrow and placed her drink on the table and cleared her throat. "Don't let dad catch you alone with him. He'll ground you."

"He won't find out." I said. "Not unless you tell him. Which I know you won't, right?"

"I won't tell." she said. "Just as long as you are careful, princess." she winked at me and leaned forward, as far as her growing belly would let her. "So, what are your plans for tonight? Are you spending the night in my house? Byron misses you."

The thought of my little nephew made me feel calmed. He was so cute and I loved him so much. He was like my little brother. I pampered him and spoiled him, whenever I got the chance. "I miss him too, but I can't. Today's is my volleyball tournament."

"Oh, I can't come."

"I know, you never come to my games." I said sadly. I understood her reason. Having Byron come to a game would be catastrophic.

"Do you want to win or do you want your nephew running amuck in the gymnasium?" she asked annoyed.

"Win," I said reluctantly.

"Exactly,"

"Les," I said, pausing, when the waitress came to our table. We ordered our vegetarian patties and salad. I was a vegetarian, whenever I was with Leslie and a carnivore, when Brady and Byron were with me. "Have you noticed the way that Jevian stares at you?"

"Um, no. Why?" Leslie said, as she leaned against the back of the booth.

"Just curious."

"Savy," she said softly.

"Yes, Leslie?"

"Are you in love with Jevian?" she asked carefully, as she placed her open palms on the table. "Are you in-"

"Excuse me?" I interjected.

"It's a simple question," she mumbled. "Are. You. In. Love. With-"

"Yuck, Leslie, he is like thirty." I said, hiding my feelings for him. It was useless, whenever it came to my older sister, it was hard to hide my feelings. She knew me like the palm of her hand. In a way, it was good to have such a good relationship with your older sister, but at times, it was hell. Especially, right now!

"I guess." Leslie shrugged.

The waitress brought our food and we ate in silence. I could see my sister's face clouding with questions. I knew her so well. I wanted to confide in her, but I was scared that she was going to judge me. I loved Jevian, but he would never love me the way he loved her. She was the light of his eyes. Even a blind man could see it.

"Look, I have to go." I said, when I finished eating my salad. "I'll take the veggie patties back to work with me. I'll eat it on my next break. Are you coming to pick me up or is daddy coming?"

"Daddy said he's coming." Leslie said, as she took a bite of her salad.

"Well, I'll see you later." I said, smiling at my sister. "I love you, Les."

"Bye," Leslie said, as her eyes got moist. "You've grown so much!" she said proudly.

I looked around us and sighed. Since Leslie got pregnant with her second child, she was very emotional. Everything about me made her cry. It didn't matter if it was something good. It was embarrassing, but I didn't want to make her sad.

"Thanks for coming." Leslie said, her voice breaking.

"I'll see you later." I said, getting up from the booth and standing beside her. I hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Anytime, Pollita."

"Stop calling me chicken in Spanish." I said annoyed.

"I can't help it." she laughed. "You used to follow me everywhere when you were a baby. Look at you now, so beautiful and so cute."

"I'm not a baby anymore, so stop embarrassing me." I hissed. Leslie's smile died and I felt like the biggest idiot in the world.

"Sorry," I said, sitting beside her and taking her hand in mine. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." she said and kissed my cheek. "You should go. I don't want Jay firing you."

"Well, bye!" I said, waving at her.

"Have a good day, sissy."

"Bye, Les."

I walked down the street and saw Jevian struggling to open the front door of his shop. I helped him and he smiled sweetly at me. "Thanks, kiddo."

I sighed and walked inside after him. He was eating lasagna by the looks of it. He rarely ate, but when he ate in front of me, it was lasagna. I finished my veggie patties and watched as he sat at the end of the counter and stared at me.

"You know what's strange, Savannah?" he said, as he chewed his food.

The sound of my name in his lips sent shivers down my spine. My heart was beating fast and I felt like I would swoon.

"Nope, Jevian." I said, forcing my voice to sound nonchalant.

"This is the third time that a customer thinks that I am gay." he said, placing the fork on his plate. "I, wow." he said, as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Dude, for real." I said, feigning surprise. "What is up with these people?"

"Yep," he said, shaking his head.

"How strange," I mumbled and continued eating. "I wonder who is calumniating you."

Jevian laughed and shook his head. "I think it's Ms. Flanders."

"Ms. Flanders?" I asked confused. He nodded his head and walked to where I stood. "Yep, probably." _Oh goodness! I was lying!_ Poor old lady. She was carrying the burden of my lies.

"I should stop servicing her, right?" he said, as he stood a few inches away from me.

"Right," I said, assenting my head. "And also stop working with that Brown lady."

"Mrs. Brown?"

I nodded and stepped away from him. "Yeah, her. She is a witch. She can't even take care of her little son."

"Yeah, she is a little scatter-brained." he laughed. "Anyways, how was your lunch break?"

"Good." I said. "Leslie bought me food."

"She was here?" he asked intrigued. He got closer and sniffed me. He sniffed me just like my father usually do to me, when he thinks I was lying.

"Yep, she usually waits for me and we eat together at Lolita's Diner down the street."

"Oh, will she be coming over to say hello to me?" he asked hopeful.

"I guess, no, I don't think so. She had to work." I said annoyed. "You two aren't joined by the hips to be together so often. She is married, Jevian." I snapped.

"Well, Ms. Reynolds," Jevian said irritated. "Leslie and I have been friends for fifteen years. It's hard to not be attached to your best friend." he said, taking a step back and glaring at me. He was angry at me. I wanted to cry.

"I thought Haliee Christina was her best friend." I lied, turning around, gathering my food and walking to the trash can. I wasn't hungry anymore. I wanted to throw the food in his face, for being so blind and not seeing how his actions were hurting me.

"She is a friend of hers. But according to Leslie, I am her real and only best friend."

"How come? Brady doesn't like you." I spat.

"I don't like him either, but I tolerate him." Jevian said calmly.

"Why?"

"Long story." he mumbled, returning to his food.

"I'm young!" I said interested. I wanted to know what united Leslie and Jevian. Why was their friendship so strong? "I have all the time in the world."

"Well," he paused and placed the lid on the container that had his lasagna. "I don't want to tell it."

"Fine, be like that," I said irritated and walked to the storage area. I grabbed the broom and began sweeping the studio. Jevian gave me some space to cool off, but I was still annoyed every time I saw him.

"Why are you so moody lately?" he asked, as he touched my shoulder. The simple contact of his cold hands against me sent shivers down my back.

"I don't know. Why do you ask? It could be my boss." I said curtly.

"Your boss?"

"Yes," I said, nodding. "He- ugh, never mind." I said.

"He, what?"

"Never mind. I'm going back to the storage room to organize the shelves. If you need me you know where to find me."

"Alright," he said nonchalantly. When I began to trudge to the storage, his voice resonated in my ears like music. "Savy,"

"Yes?" I said, turning to face him.

"Stop telling people that I am gay." he smiled and winked at me.

"You knew?" I asked mortified.

"I can hear you from a mile away." he laughed.

"You can?" I blushed, dropping the broom on the floor.

"Yes, remember... I am not human." he said, as he walked to where I stood.

"I, you aren't human?" I asked confused.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I'm not entirely human."

"But, you are a man, a human man." I said baffled. "You look human to me. Elegant, gorgeous and super sexy!" I blurted out.

"I know," he said, smiling again. "And you are a beautiful young girl that needs to stop telling my customers that I am gay."

I nodded and bent down to pick up the broom. "It won't happen again." I whispered and returned to my work.


	3. Legends

**Someone Like You**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: I hope that you liked the previous chapter. It was on Savannah's POV and it was cute if you ask me. She's just a typical thirteen years old. This story is going to skip forward a few years as it goes on, until she is in college and her nephew Byron and Benedict are of age too. I will try to make it go along with my other story Salvation, so there will be parts that I will not be posting in here, but in Salvation, so try to read both to understand. Oh, and I am writing this story with my adorable older sister Addison. She likes this one too, hopefully I won't let her take over.

* * *

**Legends**

Savannah's POV

It was two in the morning and I couldn't sleep. I have this need to speak to my sisters. She was my confidant and even though I had thousands of amazing friends, I only found comfort in trusting my older sister. I carefully walked to my dresser and changed in to some jeans and a heavy sweater. It was a cold summer night and I was going to be walking in the woods for a few minutes, before I reached my sister's home. I grabbed my flashlight and the bat that was next to my bed and tiptoed to my window and slowly opened it, careful not to make any noise. I didn't want to wake up my parents. Somehow, my dad always knew when someone was in the house, or when I was trying to sneak out of my room to go see my sister. It's stupid because whenever I felt sad, dejected and annoyed about Jevian; I never wanted to see anyone else that wasn't Leslie.

I hopped down the window of my room, thankfully it's on the first floor so it made it was easy to sneak out of my room. I began to trudge towards the woods and made my way to Leslie's house. If my calculations were correct, by the time that I made it to her house, Leslie would be eating her 2 AM snack. It never failed. Even when she wasn't pregnant, Leslie needed a middle of the night snack to boost her sleep. I walked through the dark path of the woods, holding my bat in my hands and my flashlight in my back pocket. I was afraid of coming across a large animal, when I pointed the light at them. I decided to adapt my eyes to the darkness and trek to my destination. Everything was going smoothly, when I heard soft steps behind me. My heart began to accelerate and I began to take quick steps to reach my sister's house.

"Oh, great," I muttered, when the steps were getting closer.

I practically began to imagine scenes of horror films that I had watched with my sister and without a second thought, I began to run. I ran so fast, that I tripped against some tree roots and landed on the cold, wet ground, hurting my ankle. My bat flew somewhere away from me and I quickly reached for my flashlight. There was something big, huge, enormous standing in front of me. I turned the flashlight switch on and the light was pointing at a dark figure. It quickly merged with the shadows, but I could hear its slow steady breathing. I could tell that I was being watched. I clumsily started to reach for my bat, even though, I knew that I wasn't going to inflict a lot of damage, but it helped me feel protected. I pointed the light of my flashlight around, hoping to grab a glimpse of the animal that was following me, but there was nothing. Only the eerie noise of the night.

"Hello," I whispered.

Nothing.

"Anyone out there?" I mumbled, as I got up and fell to the floor again. The pain on my foot was too much. It surged through my body and I winced in pain.

"Fucks," I muttered in pain.

I reached my hand to my ankle and noticed that my foot was getting swollen. I pointed the light to see the damage of my fall. I was covered in mud and my left ankle was starting to get bruised. Great! All I wanted was my sister and now- I began to sob quietly. I was going to die alone in the darkness of the night. I was alone. I never got to tell Jevian how much I loved him. I didn't care if he was half machine and half human. I loved him. Whatever he was, was not going to change my feelings for him. Why me? Why did the world hate me so much?

"Leslie," I cried, when I closed my eyes and began to wail. "Mom, Dad, I am sorry. Byron."

I heard steps approaching me and a tall figure stood before me. I pointed the flashlight at it. "Savannah?"

"Who is there?" I asked frightened.

I saw the man that stood before me and sighed. He was wearing cutoff jeans and no shirt. I was cold, how could he not be cold?

"Here, let me help you." he said, as he knelt beside me and carefully lifted me in his arms. I was afraid, but somehow, I knew that I was safe in his arms. I pointed the flashlight to his face and saw Brady's younger brother staring at me.

"Sean?"

"Yep, Brady's brother." he said, smiling at me.

"What are you-" I said baffled. "Where are your clothes? How did you know it was me?"

He shook his head and sighed. "I should be the one asking those questions."

"Then why aren't you?" I snapped.

"Because, first, we have to get out of here. It's not safe for you." he said worriedly.

"Then why are you here?"

Sean laughed and chortled. "I'm old and I can do whatever I want."

"Bullshit!" I hissed.

"My my, that's some vocabulary you got there, little girl. Have you been hanging with Brady?" he laughed, as he began to walk extremely fast. He wasn't even fatigued to be walking so fast as he carried a hundred and six pounds girl like myself!

"No,"

"Come on, I'll take you to your sister's house. You'll be safer there." he said, stopping and listening to his surroundings. "We have to go."

"OK," I said, snaking my arms around his neck and looking behind his shoulder. I could see different shadows trailing after us, as I pointed with my flashlight. "Did you see that?"

"No," he said casually.

"You aren't even looking, Sean!"

"Trust me, you might want to turn off that flashlight." he said, as he pressed me closer to him.

"Why?"

"Because," he shrugged. "Oh, fucks!" he growled and began to run. Somehow, he knew his way around the darkness.

"I want to know what's happening!" I said afraid, as I clung to his neck.

"Savy, you really are in the wrong place at the wrong time." he managed to say, as he stopped walking and hid behind a tree.

"What do you mean?"

Suddenly, he places me on the floor, next to a dead tree trunk. "Why did we stop? I thought that I was safer at my sister's house. Why did you stop?" I asked nervous.

"Savannah, listen," Sean said sternly. "Turn your flashlight off. I want you to trust me." he said, as he knelt in front of me and clasped my face in his enormous hands. "Trust me."

"I only trust my sister."

"Then think of me as your sister." he said seriously. "Trust me, Savy."

He shifted uncomfortable, as he looked around and nodded at someone in the darkness. He kissed my forehead and then the silence of the night ended, when howls began to pierce loudly through the night.

"You are too ugly," I said, trying to calm myself. "What's-please, tell me, what is going on? Why are the wolves howling? There is no full moon, Sean."

"There is not need for a full moon." he said, as he gently touched my hair and kissed my cheek. "Turn off your flashlight, Savy. What's going to happen is not for the faint of heart." he said seriously, as he caressed my face and smiled tenderly at me. I did as I was told. "You'll be safe, trust me. I won't let anything harm you." he said in the darkness and I could hear his footsteps walking away from me.

"What could harm me?" I asked alarmed. "Sean,"

I curled my legs closer to chest and buried my face in my hands and silently began to cry. Something horrible was happening and I didn't want to know, but I was curious.

"Many things." a different baritone voice said, as I heard the steps approaching me. I felt a hot hand on my shoulder and I felt calmed. It was Brady's voice. Yes, no doubt, it was him. "Stay calmed. This will end quickly."

"Like what?" I asked between sobs.

"Close your eyes and cover your ears." Brady said softly. "I won't let nothing happen to you, kiddo."

"OK,"

I closed my eyes and covered my ears, as I was told. I began to sing 'La Cucaracha' song and other tunes that I had memorized. Then I heard the ripping sound of materials and many footsteps around me. When I thought that everything was done, I heard a loud scream and reached for my flashlight and saw a human person, coming towards me. His eyes were red and his skin was too pale to even be consider human, but he was. He looked human to me. He'd hands, legs, a body, nose, ears. But before he made it a few meters to where I sat, a large hairy creature jumped him. Four of those creatures soon followed and the man screamed bloody murder. They began to tear the man into pieces. One of the large creature bit hard into the man's shoulder and I looked the other way. My hand began to tremble, but I couldn't put down the flashlight. I needed to see. I was, oh, wow. The agonizing screams of the creature filled the night, followed by the loud howls and growls that came from those large wolves.

I got up and began to run the opposite direction. My foot was hurting, but there was no way in the history of humankind that I was going to stop. I ran, I thought I was running fast. I didn't dare to look back. I would never wander alone in the night, in the woods. A large shadow passed me and before me stood a large creature. The moon was no longer hiding behind the dense clouds. I could see clearly. It was a wolf, probably larger than a horse. It stared at me, as if it was angry at me. It began to circle me, gnarling every so often; as if it was trying to reprimand me for being alone in the woods.

"I," I said, raising my hands at it. "I won't hurt you."

"Savannah," Brady said, as he appeared from behind a large tree. I ran to his arms, afraid to look at the creature.

"Brady!"

"Stay calm, he won't hurt you." he said, as he kissed the top of my head. "He is pissed at you for disobeying him."

"What?"

"You disobeyed him." Brady said sternly, as he carried me in his arms.

"Brady what the fuck are you talking about?" I cursed.

The creature growled at me again, shaking its massive head, when I cursed. "Savannah, come on, stop saying so many bad words."

"Why?"

"Forget it, let's go to my house." Brady said, as he continued walking.

"OK,"

Brady carried me, as we walked through the clearing, the large wolf followed after us, without missing a step. Every time I looked back, it would growl angrily at me. "Why is it following us? And why is it growling at me?"

"To protect you." he said nonchalantly.

"Me?"

"Yes,"

"But why?"

"Do you remember those legends that are told around the fire camp?" Brady asked casually.

"Yeah," I said, recalling the time that I listened to Jake and Quil Jr. tell the story of how the Quileute tribe are descendants of wolves and how they turn into large wolves whenever... "No! NO!"

"Yes," Brady said, nodding.

"They exist." I whispered, turning my face to the large wolf that followed after us. "You are real." I said to the wolf. It nodded its head and continued walking. "Brady, they are real! Did you know about them?" I asked fascinated.

"Yep," Brady muttered.

"Wow," I said surprised. "So, do they understand me? Do you understand me Hairy wolf?" I asked, as I spoke to the wolf that trailed behind us. It nodded its head, and got closer to me.

"They understand you. They are actually humans, called shape shifters."

"No way," I said happily. "Do I know this one? He looks mad at me."

"The one that is following us is not pleased with you."

"Why?" I asked confused. "I didn't hurt him!"

"Let's just say that you have been a naughty girl." Brady laughed. "You did something bad, Savy. You shouldn't have sneaked out of the house. Your father-"

"I didn't do anything wrong!" I interjected.

"Oh, yes you did, Savy."

"You won't tell my father! Would you?" I asked worried.

"I don't have to."

"Thanks, Brady." I sighed.

"He already knows." Brady laughed, as he looked over his shoulders to face the large wolf. "Right, Dad?"


	4. Jitter

AN: Hi. So, here is another chapter. I am glad that people are liking this story. I thought it was a lost cause. Anyways, to answer a few questions from the reader... Well, mainly Laurita's: Savannah is thirteen years old in the last chapter (I messed up her age in a chapter from Salvation... sorry). Things are going to change in the next chapters (mainly her age). Byron's age so far in the story is one and half year old and Benedict is not even born, at least not yet. Leslie is pregnant with him and she won't have him anytime soon. Bridget Clearwater is two years old. Brittany is not even born yet. She is born when Benedict turns two. Marie, Bridget, Byron and Emerson are two years old. They are a year older than Byron, but they all get along. Also, Sam has twin sons, Michael and Timothy; they are the oldest. They'll grow and I will put their age so no one gets confused. Also, Sean has an imprint. Her name was Seneca and he loves Savannah like a little sister. In the following chapters, I'll mention that he used to babysit her whenever Leslie got angry at him. Wow, long AN. I'll stop. I hope that you like the rest of the story.

Jitter

I watched as Savannah avoided me, whenever I passed beside her. She had been acting strange the entire week. I was getting annoyed. There was something about her that unsettled me. Could it be the fact that she looked so much like a younger version of Leslie or the fact that she knew how to get under my skin? I didn't know! I couldn't put my finger on it, but I knew that it had something to do with Leslie.

"Are you going to go eat?" Savy asked, as she took a step back from me. I quickly hid behind the counter.

"No," I said, from the table where I was sitting, inspecting my camera.

"No?" she asked again. "But that's bad for you! You can't go skipping meals, Jevian. You could harm someone."

"Why are you acting so worried?" I asked, lifting my head to face her.

"I'm not worried." she said quickly, as she walked to the end of the counter and grabbed the glass cleaner and began to spray. She used a rag to clean the glass. "I'm not weird, why would you say that?"

"Yes, you are." I laughed, as I got up from my chair. "You've been asking me all these strange questions, Savannah. What gives?"

She froze on her spot, when I was close enough to her. She quickly moved away and headed to the storage room. I followed after her and stood by the doorway.

"I have?" she asked, feigning surprise. "I didn't even noticed."

"Did Leslie said anything about me to you?" I asked worriedly. What if Leslie told her that I was a vampire hybrid? That would be the only thing that would make Savy act so fidgety and jittery.

"What? What could my dearest sister say to me about you? Is there something that you want me to know?" she asked, avoiding my gaze.

"Sav, what the hell is wrong with you?" I asked annoyed. "Did you tell another customer that I was gay again? If you did, I am sorry, but I'm gonna have to ter-"

She shook her head vehemently and turned to face me. "No," she cried, her tears welling in her eyes. "I didn't say anything to anyone." she said, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "I have been too busy to gossip with the clients. I haven't I swear."

"You are serious?" I asked curious. She nodded and went to the back of the room to get the cleaning supplies.

"Super serious." she sobbed. "Oh, look at the time! I have to get going." she lied, as she passed beside me and ran to the back room and got her sweater and back pack.

"I can walk you to the bus stop." I offered. I wanted to know why she was acting so strange. Did she know what I was and hated me? The thought of having Savannah hate me hurt a bit.

"No, thank you." she said, as she put on her sweater and flung her backpack on her back. "It's fine. I gotta go."

She walked to the door and waved at me and exited the studio. I ran after her and stopped her, by placing my hand on her arm. She looked down at where my hand rested and gasped.

"Savannah,"

"Yes?"

"What's wrong? I care for you, kiddo." I said honestly.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Jay." she said softly.

She only called me Jay whenever she was lying. I knew a few things about Savannah Reynolds. I knew that when she was nervous, she would play with her hair, the way she was doing right now.

"Seriously, what is wrong with you? You look nervous and you haven't talk to me all day." I asked frustrated, when she moved away from me. "Did I offend you or hurt you in any way?"

"No," she said, staring at me with those green orbs, that somehow made my heart beat faster.

"Because if I did, I am sorry." I muttered. "I don't recall hurting you or saying anything, but then again, I am a man and I tend to screw up."

"You are a man, right?" she said nervously.

I nodded, releasing my hold off her arm. "I- yeah, last time I checked I was."

She smiled at me and I could see a different kind of emotion in her eyes. "Jevian," she whispered.

"Yes, Savannah,"

"I trust you," she whispered.

I looked down at her and opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't articulate any sound.

"I trust you, Jevian. I know that I'll never get hurt with you." she said softly. "Do you trust me?"

"I- why are you asking this?" I mustered to say. I was more confused as the minutes ticked by. "Did something happened?"

She nodded and then shook her head. "Ugh. Look, um, no, yes, maybe." she said perplexed.

"No? Yes? Maybe? Can you be more specific, child?" I asked, raking my fingers through my recently cut hair. "I don't understand you."

She sighed and adjusted the straps of her backpack and then stared at me. "How would you feel if I tell you that, um," she paused and then looked down at her hands. She began to shift on the balls of her heels, just the way Leslie did when she was nervous. "I like, um, I like donuts?"

"You like donuts?" I asked puzzled. "All these, because you like donuts?" I said, raising my brow at her.

"Yes, sir."

"I, wow, OK, then, I guess that I would ask you to join me to eat donuts. I happen to like them too."

"You do?" she asked curious. "You eat donuts?"

"Yes, I like certain foods. Not all of them, but donuts are among the foods, I mean, snacks or whatever they are called, that I like."

"Like what other food you like?" she asked, as she walked back with me to the studio.

"Like, um, lasagna." I said, as I searched for my keys and locked the front door of the shop. Savannah stood beside me, keeping a few feet of distance between us. I knew that girls at that age were strange, but she was the epitome of strange.

"Lasagna?" she asked, cocking her head. "I knew it. I know that you adore lasagna. When I learn to cook, I'll make you one."

"Yes, that is my favorite food. It reminds me of my mother." I smiled at her. She turned sad and then looked pensive.

"You have a mother?"

"Yes, why are you acting so strange, woman?"

"Forget it," she shrugged.

We walked in silence to the donut shop, when Savannah stopped and turned to face me. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing," she paused and then shook her head. "I was- forget it."

"No, I want to know."

She shove her hands inside her front pockets and continued to walk beside me. "It's complicated." she mumbled.

"Then un-complicate it. It's easy." I said, as I took her hand in mine. She quickly snatched it back and moved further away from me.

"Easy for you." she snapped. "So,"

"So?"

"Are you gonna take me to eat donuts?" Savannah asked curtly.

I nodded. "If you want to. Won't you get in to trouble if you arrive late to your house?"

"Yeah, but, I can risk it." she said, smiling at me. I felt like the sun broke free from the prison of clouds and shone down on me. "My dad kept something from me that practically changed my life."

"He did?"

"Yes he did." she said, kicking a rock on the pavement. It accidentally hit the rim of a Mercedes Benz, so we hurried our steps. When we were far away, we continued our leisure pace and she smiled at me.

"Like what?"

"What?" she asked confused.

"You said, Savy, you said you said that your father did something that changed your life. What was it?"

"Um, donuts first and if I like them, I'll tell you what happened, deal?"

"OK, it's a deal." I nodded merrily.

We continued walking in a comfortable silence, when my phone rang. I answered it and it was a client that was supposed to meet me in ten minutes. I looked at Savannah and smiled at her. She reciprocated the smile and I felt the need to cancel on the client. We postponed the photo shoot for another day.

"Who was that?" she asked curiously.

"A client, nosy girl." I said, touching her nose softly.

She giggled and jabbed me on my side with her elbow. "Don't call me nosy!" she protested playfully.

"Sorry," I said, ruffling her hair.

We made it to the donut shop and waited in line for approximately ten minutes. When it was our turn to be served, Savy leaned against the glass counter and stared at the freshly baked donuts. "Mmm, it smells so awesome." she said, as she inhaled deeply the delicious aroma that lingered in the shop.

"Jevian," Ms. Gray said happily.

I waved at her and smiled. "Rosy, how are you?"

"Great, how can I help you?"

"Well," I paused and noticed Savannah's sudden change of mood. "What's wrong?" I asked, leaning towards her. She shrugged and looked the other way. "Rosy, we would like some donuts."

"I am aware," Rosy smiled.

Savannah sighed heavily and bumped me with her backpack. "Can I have five chocolate glazed donuts, three Brazos Gitanos and a large Coca Cola Icee, please." she said curtly.

Rosy Gray stared at me and nodded her head. "Will that be all?" Rosy asked Savy. "It's going to be $7.45."

"No, the gentleman needs to order too. He'll be paying for everything." Savannah said forcing a smile at Rosy Gray.

"Um, sure." Rosy said confused. "Jevian?"

"Yes, I'll be paying." I said. "Um, can I have two powder sugared donuts, please."

"Anything else?"

"Nope, Rose, that's all. Unless, Savy wants something else." I asked Savannah.

Savannah was glaring at Rosy and snorting under her breath. "No, seven donuts are fine."

When we got our order, Savannah and I sat on a booth and began to eat. I watched as she devoured the chocolate donuts and grimace at me.

"Where does all that fat goes?" I asked, smiling at her.

She smiled back and felt the tension between us, dissipate into nothingness. "In my butt." she laughed and then blushed. "Sorry, I, um, I joke like that with Leslie."

"It's fine, Savannah." I said, taking my donut in my hand and taking a bite. "Do you want to eat somewhere else? It's a beautiful day. No rain and we can go and walk in the park."

"You call this a beautiful day?" she said, rolling her eyes at me. "It's gray and cloudy."

"Well, yeah, if it was sunny I wouldn't be- forget it."

"You were saying?"

"What was I saying? Oh, yeah. I don't like sunny days." I laughed.

"Why?" she asked uncomfortable.

"Because it's not good for my complexion."

"You get pimples?" she asked innocently. I smirked at her, because she was just so cute.

"No,"

"Then?" she asked as she took a bite of her donut. "This is good." she said with her mouth full.

"I'm glad that you like it."

"I do," she said, blushing. "I like spending time with you, Jevian. Perhaps we could grow to be, I don't know, good friends."

"Me too, kiddo. Especially when we aren't arguing. I don't know why, but I don't like it when you are mad at me."

"I don't argue."

"What?" I laughed. "Please, don't make me laugh." I jested, as I took a bite of one of her donuts. "Good. You got excellent choice."

"I know." she smirked. "I have great taste."

She looked at me and then her smile died. I felt confused. She was like an emotional roller coaster and I was lost in all the spins, curves and falls that went with her.

"Savannah," I said.

"Yes,"

"Why are you, well why have you been acting strange with me? I thought that you liked me, but this week, you have been avoiding me and I am confused. I want to be able to understand you, but you are kinda make in it hard on me." I said, drinking from her Icee.

"Promise not to tell anyone."she whispered, as she looked around us. "This is a secret and it's true. I'm not crazy. I swear."

"OK, is it that serious?"

"Extremely."

"Fine, I won't tell." I said, leaning forward to listen to what she had to say.

"Good,"

"So?:

"OK, so eight nights ago, I sneaked out of my house and wandered alone through the woods." she began, but I interrupted her.

"Are you crazy? Do you know how dangerous the woods are for humans like you? That's not good, Savy. To be honest, that's the stupid thing you've ever done. I don't want you walking alone in those woods. You got it?" I said worriedly.

"Humans like me?" Savy asked. Of all the things I said, that was the only thing she heard?

"Yes,"

"Jay, you aren't human?" she asked confused.

"I am." I said, looking down at my plate. "I am also part something else."

"Like what?"

I avoided her question and turned my attention to the door. "Just promise me that you won't be going to a place that dangerous."

"Do you care about me?"

"Of course, you are my best friend's little sister."

"Oh, yeah, Leslie's little sister." Savanna said, as she got up from her chair and put on her backpack. "Look it's late and I have to get going. You can keep the rest of the chocolate donuts. I am not that hungry anymore." she said, smiling sadly.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." she said, as she walked away from me. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"OK," I said, getting up from my seat and following her outside the establishment. "Bye,"

She waved over her shoulders and ran towards the opposite side of the street. I watched as she ran down the pavement and I could smell the scent of her tears as she ran far away from me.


	5. You

**Someone Like You**

* * *

AN: So, I was thinking that I hate this story and I so want to get it over with and just delete it from my profile. What do you think? I thought that this story was going to draw more readers to it, but Salvation is... Wow, I am confused, because to be honest, I don't like none of my stories.

* * *

**You**

_Jevian's POV_

The months continued to pass by and Savannah continued to distant herself from me. We still spoke at work, but every time Leslie's name was mentioned, she began to act strange and then she would turn into a completely different person and ignore me. I managed to stop talking about Leslie in front of her, because I knew that it bothered her. I didn't understand the reason at first but, little by little I understood that she was a little resentful towards her sister. I wanted to understand Savannah, I didn't know the reason why; but it had to do with the fact that she was so easy to like. She was a younger version of Leslie and I loved Leslie so much that anything that came from her, whether it was her son or her sister, I loved. Savannah continued working for me after school and as the weeks continued to go by, she began to turn in to a beautiful and lovely girl.

It was a Saturday morning when I got back from my morning run, as soon as I entered the apartment the phone rang. I walked to the end table and answered it.

"Jevian," Leslie said.

She sounded like she was in a hurry. I placed the call on speaker phone and walked around the living room, organizing the area. I knew Leslie and when she called early in the morning, was that she needed someone to babysit her one year old son Byron or she wanted to talk to me. Either way, she got anything she wanted from me.

"Leslie?" I asked, feigning surprise.

"Jay, of course it's me. Do you have someone else? I need names and addresses. She better be good for you and not have a weak stomach when she sees you feeding off blood." Leslie laughed.

"I don't have anyone." I sighed.

"Good, you are still mine." she said jestingly.

"I've always been yours, but lately, I doubt it."

"So, there is someone, ah?"

"Not particularly." I said.

"Look, I would love to talk about you lack of love life, but I really need your help!"

"How can I assist you?" I said nonchalantly.

"Brady is out of town for a week and they asked me to fill in for someone at the hospital," she paused and sighed. "I need you to-"

"You need me to watch after my godson?" I asked, smiling.

"Yep," Leslie said sadly. "I would've ask my mom, but she is also working. My dad is in Costa Rica for a week with Brady and his friends and I don't have anyone else that I trust to watch after my kid."

I laughed, as I walked to the mantle of the chimney and picked up the picture of my godson, Byron. He'd grown in the past year. I loved him and I love Leslie. I didn't mind spending my Saturday babysitting. The kid adored me. "Bring him over. I have nothing planned for today."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, positive. I am not doing anything."

I heard Leslie sighed heavily and then spoke Spanish. "Gracias, Jevian. Thanks so much, Jay. OK, we'll be there in about twenty minutes. Thanks, Jay. You are a lifesaver."

"You are welcome," I said.

Leslie hung up the phone and I continued tidying the place. After eight o'clock in the morning, there was a knock on the door. I could smell Leslie and Byron. His soft talc scent was soft and I really enjoyed spending time with him. He was just too cute for a baby that didn't have vampire blood in him.

"Hey," Leslie said, as she placed Byron on the floor and gave me a tight hug. "We haven't seen each other in such a long time, Jay." Leslie said sadly.

"Les, we saw each other on Friday... that was yesterday." I laughed, as I hugged her tightly.

"I know, but it seems that we don't spend enough time together. How about a movie next weekend. Brady should be home and he can take care of Cutie-pie."

"Sounds great." I smiled. She grinned and walked into the apartment.

"Wow, Les, that belly gets bigger every week."

"I know," she giggled, touching her stomach and looking up at me. "The sonogram didn't reveal the sex of the baby. I'm hoping for another boy. Brady wants a little girl. But whatever we get, I will love and adore." she said, as she grabbed Byron's hand.

Byron was dressed in a cute little autumn outfit or fleece pajama or something. All I know is that he looked adorable. "What is he wearing?"

"Those are his stay-at-home pajamas. They are supposed to be a teddy bear. See. If you lift the hoodie, you can see the ears. Cutie-pie, turn for Mommy." she said.

Byron turned around for his mother and I could see the little tail on his back. "Isn't it cute. My sister bought it for him. He also has the bunny pajama. Oh, I gotta go, Jevian. Thanks for doing this for me at a last minute." Leslie handed me the diaper bag that was hanging from her shoulder. "So, here are the diapers, his formula and clean clothes. He might start crying as soon as I leave, he is getting way too attach to me after Brady left last Thursday."

"Got it! I've babysat him before." I said assured.

"I know." Leslie grinned. She lifted Byron in her arms and gave him a big kiss on the cheeks. Byron smiled and hugged her. "Byron, Mommy loves you. I gotta go."

I took Byron from her arms and watched as she turned around to leave. "Bye, have a great day."

She turned around and waved at Byron and me and closed the door behind her. When Byron saw that his mother was gone, he began to pout and cry. I tried to cheer him up, but with every try, he would squeal louder.

"Hey, buddy." I said, as I tried to console him. I walked around the living room, bouncing him, but nothing worked.

"Mommy!" Byron said sadly, as big tears fell down his face.

"She'll be back, Byron. I promise." I said, as I sat down and placed him on my lap. He continued to cry and rested his head on my shoulder and pointed at the door. "Are you hungry?" I asked him.

He shook his head and continued to point at the door. I swallowed hard and closed my eyes. Of all the days, today was the hardest. When I thought that he'd calmed down, I sat him beside me and he got off the couch and ran to the door.

"Mommy," he sobbed even louder. He was too small to reach the knob to open the door, so he jumped on his tiptoes. "Jay, Mommy." he cried, pointing at me and then at the door.

"She went to work, By."

"Mommy," he cried, as he hiccuped and his chubby face turned red. "I want, Mommy, Unca Jay."

I played with him for an hour, but he continued to stare at the door sadly. He fell asleep for most of the morning and when he woke up and found himself in a different room that wasn't his, he began to cry. I gave up when he continued crying. There was so much a man like me could do in a situation like this! I reached for my cellphone and dialed the number of the only person that I knew that was able to help me. I waited for the phone to be answered and after the fifth ring, someone picked up.

"Hello," Savannah said in her sweet voice.

"Savy," I said desperately.

"Jevian?" she asked surprised. "What-What's up?

"Yep, it's me," I said sarcastically.

"Is something wrong? You only call when you need me to go to work early. Do I have to go to work? Cause if it's like that, then, I am not going. I'm on a date." she said quickly.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. Girls her age shouldn't be on dates. Savannah was too pretty and boys tend to take advantage of nice and pretty girls like herself.

"A date?" I asked surprised.

"Yes,"

"With whom? I didn't know you had a boyfriend." I said. "Aren't you too young?"

"I don't have a boyfriend. At least, not yet. The person I like won't even notice that I am alive." she said sadly.

"Well," I paused angry. How could a person not notice her? She was beautiful. Her big green eyes were gorgeous and she was perfect. "You should tell that idiot that you like him! What do you have to loose?"

"Look, I don't feel comfortable speaking about my love life with you, Jay. I mean, not over the phone. There are people listening and it's very embarrassing. Plus, the idiot that I like is in love with someone I love very much."

"A friend?" I asked.

There was brief pause. "Sort of, I mean, something like that."

"You have to show that idiot that you are better than your friend, Savy."

"I've tried!"

"Then try harder."

"How?"

"I don't know, Savy." I said honestly. "Maybe, I could be able to help you?"

Savannah sighed and laughed. "That'll be interested. No, I just let him realize that I am the person he deserves."

"He may take forever and you'll get old waiting for him."

"I can wait," she said gloomily. "I've done it for a while. I've waited for him, but I have a feeling that he might never notice me."

"He's an idiot."

"You are an idiot, Jay." Savannah giggled.

"What does that have to do with what we are talking about?" I asked confused.

"Forget it," Savannah laughed and sighed. "Jay, I am with some friends in downtown Forks. It's a group date and we are going to the movies... But there is a guy that I am interested. He might ask me out."

"OH, so you are busy." I said, holding Byron on my lap. "Will you go out with a guy that you are interested in, but don't like?"

"Jay, it's my life. Plus, the idiot that I like won't ever notice me. He is stuck worshiping my si-friend. I am just- forget it," she stopped and I could hear her breathing against the receiver.

I looked down at Byron and his bottom lip was pouted. "I want Mommy." he said softly. "Mommy, Unca Jay."

"Are you babysitting my nephew?" Savannah asked loudly.

"Yep, he wants his mom. He hasn't stopped crying for over an hour." I said desperately. "I tried everything."

"Oh, poor baby." Savy said sadly. I could picture her cute face pouting.

"I need your help." I said desperately, as I looked down at Byron's chubby face. "He wont stop sulking, Sav."

She hummed for a minute and then spoke. "I got it, put on his pacifier" she said loudly into the receiver.

"Where is it?" I asked confused.

"Um, let's see. Oh, yes, Leslie puts it in the front pocket of Byron's diaper bag. If it's not there, it might be on his coat pocket."

I held on to the cellphone next to my ear and looked around the living room. On the reclining chair was the brown and green diaper bag that Leslie had left for Byron.

"Got it," I said, as I scooped Byron up in my arms and walked towards the reclining. I searched the diaper bag's front pocket and found three clear blue pacifiers. "Here, Byron." I said, when I showed it to him. He shook his head and hid his face on my shoulder.

"Savannah, what do I do now? He is not taking it." I said aggravated. "What do I do?"

"Um, hold on."

"OK," I said. I knew that Savannah had babysat her nephew many times. Those two loved and adore each other. I tried to give the baby the pacifier, but every time I tried Byron would fuss and sulk or ask for his mother.

"Are you there, Jay?" Savy asked worriedly.

"Yes, Sav."

"Lift him up and bounce him. If that doesn't work, walk him to a window." she said solemnly.

"Got it,"

"Show him the cars outside the window. He likes that." Savannah said.

I walked to the window and showed him the cars that were parked in the apartment building's parking lot and he shook his head vehemently. "No, I want Mommy, Unca Jay." Byron said sadly.

I tried to place him on the floor, but he clung to my shirt and screamed 'No'. I paced around the living room with Byron in my arms, trying to calm him down but he wouldn't. He continue to whine and complain that he wanted his mommy.

"Not working, Savannah. He doesn't want to see the cars. He only wants his mother! I tried putting him on the floor, but he only wants me to carry him."

"For real?" she asked puzzled. "Wow, this is a new one for me."

"For real, Sav. It's not working." I said despairingly. "Do you have any other tip?"

"Um, no. I don't. Look, OK, give me ten minutes." Savannah said.

"Ten minutes for what? What are you gonna do?" I asked hopelessly.

"Give me ten minutes, Jevian!" she said annoyed. "I'll be at your house in like ten minutes. I'll help you babysit Cutie-pie."

"You would?" I asked confused, as I looked at a startled Byron.

"Yes, of course." she said and hung up.

Twenty minutes passed and I was waiting nervously for Savannah. I was worried that something had happened to her on her way to my house. Just when I thought that I couldn't take it anymore, the doorbell rang. Byron ran to the door, pointing at it and hoping that it was his mother.

"Vany," Byron shouted, when I opened the door and he saw his aunt. ""Vany! Vany!"

Savannah crouched and took her nephew in her hands and gave him a tight hug. Byron closed his eyes and snuggled closer to her. I wanted to run to my room and grab my camera and take a picture of them, but I knew that the moment wasn't going to last long, so I snapped a picture with my camera phone.

"Savannah Reynolds, you are my angel." I said happily.

"I take it that you are happy to see me." she said, as she looked up at me and smile, her green eyes staring quizzically at me.

"You have no idea, Savy." I said, as I looked at the screen of my flip phone. I felt my heart beat faster than usual, as I stared at Savannah's beautiful face staring at her nephew with such love in her eyes. I knew that she would be an excellent mother in the future. My children would love- what the fuck am I saying?

"Mommy." Byron cried, pointing at the door, that was being closed by Savannah. "Vany, I want Mommy."

"You don't want Auntie Vany?" Savannah said in a cute voice, as she picked him up from the floor and carried him in her arms. She rocked him in her arms and showered him with kisses. "You don't want Vany?"

"Si," Byron said, as he clasped his hands on her face and kissed her cheek. "I want Auntie and Mommy."

She sat on the couch and played with him. I felt bad for ruining her group date. I knew that she would resent me for being so needy. I sat on the coffee table, facing her. She looked so beautiful as she played with Byron. I stood up and began trekking to my room.

"Where are you going, Jay?" she asked.

I turned around and saw her worried face. "I just want to get my camera. I want to take pictures of you and Byron together." I said, smiling at her.

"Sure, I'll go with you."

"You don't have to. The camera is by the bureau. I'll get it and we-I don't know, maybe go to the park?"

"That sounds great." Savannah said, smiling. "I like that idea. Cutie-pie, do you wanna go to the park with Vany and Jay?" Savannah asked in a sing-song voice. Byron looked back at me and then at his aunt and clapped his hands. "I guess that's a yes."

"Good." I said, nodding my head as I walked to my room and retrieved the camera. I was in a great mood. Somehow, having Savannah in my apartment, watching her interact with her nephew reminded me of home. It made me missed my family. When I came back to the living room, I saw Byron and Savannah standing by the window, as she pointed at finches flying on the sky.

"Look, Cutie-pie, those are birdies, say birdies."

"Birdee," Byron laughed happily. "Faying."

"What did he say?" I asked, as I stood behind them. Savannah turned to me and smiled.

"He said flying."

"Good boy," I said, praising Byron by tousling his hair. "You are such a smart boy."

Byron laughed at me, showing me his little pearly teeth and then turned his attention to the window.

"Birdee," he giggled.

"Yes, perfect." Savannah said lovingly to her nephew, as she kissed his cheek and carried him.

I walked to the coat closet and got my sweater. I only wore coats or sweaters for appearances. I was colder than a normal human and the autumn breeze didn't bother me. "I'm ready." I said, when I saw Savannah putting on Byron's coat and gloves.

"Yes, we are gonna go out, Byron." Savannah said smiling at Byron, when he pointed at the door.

"Owt,"

"Yes, we are going out." she said, wrinkling her nose in a childish manner.

When she finished putting on Byron's coat, she turned to me, indicating that she was done. I walked up to her and hugged her. I just felt the impulse to show her my appreciation. I didn't know why, but today, I felt blessed to have her in my life.

"Thanks for coming, Savannah." I whispered in her ear.

She gently pushed away from me, a smile on her lips and stared at me with a surprise expression on her lips. "You are welcome."

We walked out of the house and I carried Byron in my arms, as we walked quietly down the street. It was a beautiful day, for me. It was cloudy and I knew that Savannah didn't like sunless days... but it was a beautiful day, filled with new emotions that I havent felt in a long time. Before we reached the park, we went to an Ice cream parlor and ordered one ice cream for Savannah. She decided to go for a walk around the park, but we stopped and sat on a bench when Byron asked for some of her ice cream.

"How's your ice cream?" I asked her, as I watched her feed some to Byron. Byron smiled happily at her and constantly opened his mouth, his way of asking for more.

"Excellent," she said excitedly.

There was something different in Savannah. She was smiling at me. Her eyes were soft as she stared at me. I was actually the center of her conversations. She was actually talking to me and looking at me straight in the eyes. I felt a new sense of hope grow inside my heart. Maybe Savannah was growing on me? Nah!

"So, how is school? I barely know anything about you anymore. I'm curious to know what kids do these days." I said, wiping Byron's mouth with a napkin.

"School is good." she said, taking a spoonful of her chocolate ice cream. "Byron, want more?" she asked, as she looked down at Cutie-pie, since he sat on my lap.

"I'm glad." I said, setting the baby on the floor. "So, who is this kid that wants to ask you out?" I asked nonchalantly, but in reality I felt somewhat jealous and annoyed.

"Excuse me?" she said, her mouth fulled of her chocolate ice cream. She swallowed hard and blushed.

"That's what you said over the phone."

"Oh, yea, sorry." she blushed more. "Um, his name is Charles Austin."

"Charles Austin. Is he a jock? He sounds like a jock." I said, unzipping my jacket.

"He's not. He is more into music." she said shyly, as she looked at her nephew. "By-By, stay close."

Byron ran back to where we were sitting and hugged her leg. "Vany, mo' ah cream." he said, opening his mouth and pointing at it with his tiny finger. Savannah smiled and fed him more ice cream.

"So, Chane is into music."

"Charles," Savannah chuckled. "His name is Charles, not Chane."

"I said Charles."

"No, you didn't, Jay." she chortled, as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, OK, sorry." I said, looking down at the camera that hung on my neck. "So, what grade is he in?"

"He is a ninth grader and he's very nice." she said timidly. "Do you want some?"

"Nice," I said sarcastically. "No, thanks. I don't like ice cream."

"What?" she asked puzzled. "But this is divine."

"So, a ninth grader." I said, scratching my chin, annoyed. "A musician? I don't like him." I said. I don't know why I was acting so childish, but I didn't like this kid.

"What?" Savannah hissed.

"I don't like him. How old are you?" I said honestly.

"Fourteen, Jay!" she snapped. "What does my age have to do with Charles?" she said aggravated. "How old are you?" I aksed.

"Look, Byron," I said, when I noticed Nessie and her daughter Marie walking towards us. "It's Marie."

Byron followed my line of vision and began to hop in place. "Mariee! Mariee!" he sang happily.

Savannah rolled her eyes and then turned to where Byron was. "Calm down, Cutie."

When Marie Black saw Byron, she began to tug at her mother's arm, forcing her to hurry up.

"Cutie-pie! Cutie-pie!" Marie shouted. "Mama, hurry! Look, there's Cutie-pie!"

Nessie let go of her daughter's hand and Marie dashed to where Cutie-pie was. She hugged him and then punched him on the arm and Byron fell on the floor laughing. Marie joined him and they began to laugh merrily.

"Nessie, how are you?" I asked politely. She eyed Savannah and me inquisitively before she answered.

"Fine, Jevian. What are you guys doing here?" Nessie asked curiously.

"Enjoying a nice day." I said casually, as I stood from the bench.

"You call this a nice day?" Savannah laughed, as she continued eating her ice cream. "There is no sun."

"Um, we like days like this kinda days, because we are grateful for no rain." Nessie said quickly.

"That's exactly how I feel Nessie." I said, shaking my head.

Nessie sighed and shook her head and smiled at Savannah. "You guys don't mind if Marie and Byron play for a while?" she asked kindly.

"No, of course." I said, but Savannah went rigid. Savannah turned her attention to her nephew and walked to where he was. She knelt down beside him and hugged him and kissed his forehead and gave him some of her ice cream. "Is it ok with you, if Byron goes with Nessie to play?"

"I-" Savannah stuttered. "Sure." she said, forcing asmile.

"Byron," Marie said mirthfully, as she unbottoned her sweater and pointed at her prett ypink shirt. "Look, pwetty shirt."

"You are pwetty, Marie." Byron said, hugging his friend.

"Auntie! Marie shirt pwetty!" Byron said, grabbing Savannah's face in his tiny hands and forced her to look at Marie's shirt.

"It's beautiful." she said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Byron ran to Marie and she touched his face and they began to giggle. "Marie is sho'ing me pwetty pichars."

"What?" Savannah asked confused.

"It's just their imagination" I said quickly, staring at Nessie. Leslie's father didn't want his daughter to know what we were and we valued his decision.

"But he is laughing at something." Savannah asked, pointing at the toddlers.

"Marie is talented." Nessie said aloof. "She is special."

"OK," Savannah said, as she eyed me.

"Would it be OK if I take Byron with us and buy him something to eat? I'll take care of him, if you are that worried, Savannah."

"Um, well," Savannah said. She stared at me and nodded. "Sure, Leslie trusts you."

"OK, we'll be back when they've finished eating." Nessie said, smiling brightly at us.

"OK, Ness, we will be walking around the park. You have my cellphone, right?"

She nodded and walked to where the kids were. "Come now, we are going to go eat French fries." she said in her angelical voice. Marie and Byron held hands as they walked beside Nessie.

Savannah watched as they walked down the sidewalk and sighed. "Do you trust her?"

"Yes," I said, shrugging. "Come on, let me take pictures of you!"

"Of me?" she asked confused. "I am not that pretty, Jay."

"Nonsense," I said, taking her free hand and walked around the park. "See those trees? They are the perfect background for your pictures."

"I'm not pretty," she insisted. "My hair is too wavy."

"It's beautiful. Flip it over your shoulder." I said, as I stood in front of her and touched her face. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked at me from under her long eyelashes. I held my breath and then looked down at my camera. Why was I feeling so strange? "So," I paused, as I took a step back away from her.

"Yes," she said, biting her lower lip.

I placed my hands on her shoulders and slightly pushed her against a tree. "Stand right there, OK?" I ordered. She nodded and smiled timidly. "Why have you been treating me so indifferently lately?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You don't, do you?" I asked nonchalant, as I moved her head to the right, prepping her for the picture. I walked away from her and stood a few meters away . "You treat me like I have the plague, Savannah. I have feelings and somehow you are hurting them." I said, as I stared at her from the camera's len.

"No, I don't!" she said. I snapped a picture ofher as she stared at me with such fire in her eyes.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I am not."

"You do, princess."

"I do not." she hissed, placing her hands on her hips. "Jevian, you are a mature person, but right now you are acting like a petulant child."

"Petulant? Look who's talking. You ignore me the entire summer and then all the way through the end of the year. At last you spoke to me at your parents' Thanksgiving party. You sat beside me and stopped speaking to me when Leslie walked into the room."

"You were too busy speaking to Leslie." she snapped.

"No, I was not." I said annoyed. "I was talking to you and when she walked into the room, you stopped talking to me! She was the only person that talked to me. Actually, she is the only person that talks to me..." I trailed off. Savannah's angry scowl disappeared and then she stared at me with pity in her eyes. "Look," I stopped and raked my fingers through my hair. "Forget it."

"Why don't the others like you?" she asked sadly. "You are a wonderful person."

"Thanks," I said softly. "I really don't know why. I mean, I know the reasons they seem not to like me, but I have proven myself to them, but it's never enough. The only person that accepts me is Leslie and Brady."

"Did you do something bad?"

"I did not."

"Then why? Our families and friends are amazing. Why won't they like you? You are amazing, Jay. You are the greatest person that I've known in my life."

"I don't want to talk about it." I said, raising my eyes to the sky.

"I do," Savannah said, as she walked closer to me and placed her warm hand on mine. "I want to talk and I think that it's time that you and I have a serious talk, Jevian."


	6. Confessions

**Someone Like You**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: OK, I apologize for the lateness in uploading this chapter. I have been busy with school, holiday shopping and life. Enjoy, read, and review!

* * *

**Confessions**

_Savannah's POV_

I was TOO nervous. Was I really going to have this conversation with Jevian? No! I don't know! Yes, maybe, who am I kidding? This was a disaster! OK, breath, Savannah. Yes, you are going to tell him that you love him! Yes, you can do this. It's normal. This sort of thing happens all the time. Yikes! I was going to gag. I couldn't believe that I'd gathered my courage and I was going to do this. I was about to confess my love to Jevian.

_Yes, Jay! I love you and you are my world. Please, love me the way I love you-OMG!_ That was the lamest love confession in the history of my life. I was going to die if I confessed my feelings to him in that way! No, I couldn't, he is going to laugh at me. If he laughs in my face, I would never show my face in town again. _Ugh! I can't do this! OMG, his eyes, they are so gorgeous. I love you, Jevian. I seriously do!_

I was having an internal struggle with my feelings, thoughts and myself. I didn't have the strength, but I knew that I had to do this. I knew that I needed to tell him how I fell for him. There was this strange feeling, nagging at the pit of my stomach, prompting me to tell him. I began to tremble, beads of cold sweat were forming on my forehead. _Yuck! That was gross! OK, relax!_

"Savy," he whispered, as he took my hand in his and guided me to a nearby park bench. "Are you alright? You look like you are about to pass out."

"Sorry," I said, forcing a smile, as I sat down beside him.

"Savannah," he paused and sighed. "I really don't think that- I don't want to talk about my life. It's not important... well, I won't talk about it, at least, um, not yet. I don't want to tell you why your family and friends hate me."

"I-why not?" I asked miserably, as I felt the coldness of his hand on the expose skin of my arm. "I want to know. I think that I deserve to know... I want to be able to understand why, um, you know. Why won't you tell me everything about you, Jay?!"

"Savannah," he breathed and buried his face in his hands.

I scooted closer to him and placed a caring hand on his shoulder. "Jevian, don't look so sad."

"What if you hate me after I tell you what I am?" he asked sadly.

I shook my head and smiled at him. "I doubt it. You are awesome, they are the ones that are losing the privilege to meet an amazing person such as yourself, Jay."

He lifted his eyes to meet mine and grinned. It was magnificent to see how his nose would wrinkle whenever he smiled or the way his light brown eyes would sparkle with happiness whenever I told him that he was the greatest person I've ever met. And to be honest... I wasn't lying.

"I know you will hate me to if I tell you..." he sighed. "Everyone hates me when they know what I am."

"How can they? You are perfect, Jay." I whispered, looking away from him. I could see the children running happily around their parents and I could picture my future life with Jevian. We would have two children, a boy and a girl. They would look like him. Life was so much better in my dreams.

"That's why I don't want to tell you," he said, turning his head to face me. "I don't want you to hate me."

"Do they hate you because you are perfect?" I asked him, arching my brow and staring quizzically at him. "Or do you act conceited around them? Is it because you- never mind."

"No, I'm not stuck up or conceited, Savannah." he chuckled and squeezed my hand tighter. "Don't be silly, Savy. I am not perfect. I'm below perfect. I'm nothing. I will never be perfect, even if I wanted to... there is no such thing as perfection, Savannah."

"Don't say that... you are perfect to me. You are wonderful, magnificent and a terrific person."

"Then, if you consider me all that, why have you been distancing yourself from me?" he asked, looking down at the camera that was on his lap. "You barely talk to me. We barely hang around together. Why is that? Did someone tell you what I was? Did I hurt your feelings or did I do something that offended you? If I did, I'm sorry."

"No," I said briskly. "I just needed to keep my distance from you for a while. T-that's all. I swear."

"Why?" he asked hurt.

I sighed and let go of his hand and moved further away from him. "I don't know the exact reason... well, I do. I just-Jay, my heart was telling me to avoid you. I don't want to tell you."

"Well, if you aren't gonna tell me, then why should I tell you why your family hates me?" he asked aggravated. "I mean, you don't want to tell me, right?" I shook my head and looked at the cars that were driving down the street. "I-"

"Touché!" I said, forcing a smile at him. "I don't want to give you the reason why, Jay. I have secrets just like you. I have secrets and I thought that I was prepared to tell you about them, but I am not strong enough..." I stopped and looked away from him. "Jevian, I just want to get to know you better. I want to know everything about you."

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"Because, I lo-" I swallowed. "I love, um, the fact, that, well, I'm intrigued by you. You are important to me."

"OK, this is bizarre. You are, um, intrigued by me?" he asked, swallowing hard and staring confused at me. "You consider me important?"

I nodded and scooted closer to him and giggled. He stared at me quizzically and then nodded. "Fine, I knew that this moment was going to happen sooner or later. How about if you ask me questions and I'll try to answer them as truthfully as possible. If they are too personal- well, I won't answer them, got it?"

"Got it." I shrieked happily and hugged him, but pulled away from him when I felt him tensed up, feeling embarrassed. "Sorry," I said mortified.

"It's alright." he said, blushing.

I hid my face, behind my hair and sighed. My heart was beating too fast. The proximity was making me hyperventilate. "OK, um, the same goes for you. You can ask me anything that you want. If I consider the question too personal, I won't answer it."

"OK," he said, scratching his temple, as he stared at the far distance.

"I'll start," I said excitedly. I gnawed at my bottom lip as I thought of what to ask. "What is your favorite color?"

_Blue and gray. _I thought proudly.

"Blue and gray." he said contently, as he smirked at me.

_Bingo! I knew it!_

"OK, my turn." he said, clearing his throat and turning to face me. "What is your favorite color?"

"Pink and gray." I answered, as I looked down at my jacket. He looked at me and chuckled. "Yeah, it's obvious."

He nodded and tousled my hair. "I had a feeling about it. OK, your turn."

"Um," I paused and looked at him. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Nope," he said. "My turn; what is your favorite food?"

_He doesn't even care about me. He didn't even ask if I had a boyfriend or if I was interested in one. I hate this game._

"Puerto Rican and Mexican food."

"OK," he said, bobbing his head.

"How old are you?" I asked quickly.

"Older than you." he laughed. "Next question."

"That's not fair." I protested, hitting his arm hard. I was annoyed by him. _Why didn't he like me?_ "Ouch, what the hell?" I whined, when the pain began to extend along the length of my arm. "Jay, are you made of marble? Granite? Cement? It hurts!"

"That's two questions or more." he said worriedly, as he took my hand and examined it. "Does it hurt a lot?" he asked concerned, as he began to carefully rub my hand in his cool and soft hands. "I can't believe you hit me. Why would you hit me?"

"It doesn't hurt that much." I said, relaxing against his cool touch. "I won't hit you again. I promise. I learned my lesson."

"I think that we should go to the hospital and have a doctor look at it." he said concerned.

"No, it's fine." I said, snatching my hand away from his grasp. I winced in pain, but forced myself to smile. "It's my turn to ask a question."

"No," he said aggravated. "We have to get Cutie-pie and get you to the hospital."

"It's my turn, Jay." I hissed, as I held my hand on my lap.

"No, Savy, stop being so freaking stubborn. Let's go to the hospital, your hand looks like it's swelling."

"Jay," I gritted. "No, I want to ask you a question."

"No,"

"Yes, c'mon, stop being a wuss. It's just a question." I said, trying to sound fine, when deep down I wanted to bawl my eyes out.

"No,"

"Jay, I'm fine! Stop worrying about me! I won't tell my parents that I got hurt hitting you."

"It's not that! I don't care if they blame me. It was my fault. C'mon, let's go to the doctor. I'm worried about you, kiddo."

"Please, Jay, don't worry so much. I will be fine." I said, a single tear descending down my face.

"OK," he said reluctantly, reaching for my hand again. I tensed up and then relaxed when I felt the contact of his skin against mine. This is where I belonged. Yes, I belonged with him.

"Why won't you tell me how old you are?" I asked inquisitively. I winced when he tightened his hold on my hand.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" he asked gravely, as he inspected my hand. I nodded, pushing the pain aside. I wanted to know intimate details of Jevian's life and I was not going to let a little pain, OK, a lot of pain destroy my plan!

"Age, please?" I said between clenched teeth.

"I'm thirty years old." he said, raising his head to face me.

"For real?"

"Yep," he said nonchalantly.

"Are you lying, Mr. Claramount? Because you are staring at me in such a way that it makes me believe that you are lying. I mean, hello, you look seventeen." I laughed.

He shook his head and then tilted it back and groaned. "I'm thirty years old. I'm very old and now you know my age."

"I-I don't believe you, Jay. I mean, you look like you are like four or five years older than me, but you are actually thirty. Leslie looks older than you..." I trailed off. My eyes were concentrated on his flawless face and beautiful eyes. My gaze drifted to his lips. I wanted to taste them, savor the feeling of kissing those tempting lips. I shook my head and smiled at him.

"I feel much older than my age." he said, smiling sadly at me.

"Why?" I asked, when I noticed that his expression changed.

"I guess, it has to do with the things that have happened in my life."

"I'm all ears."

"I don't want to burden you."

"I won't be burdened, Jay... I'm tough. Why are you always hiding yourself from me? I mean, I get the fact that you think that you've to censor a lot of things from me, but, I can handle a lot of things. Trust me... I can handle things that a normal human being can't."

He inhaled and ran his hand through his face. "I care for you, Savannah. I care for you a lot." he said desperately. "You are the only person besides Leslie, and your mother that tolerates me."

"I don't tolerate you." I said sadly.

"Whatever, Savannah." he said nonchalantly, but I could see the pain in his eyes. "I'm not naïve. I know that you really don't like me. You said it yourself, you wanted to keep your distance away from me. I understand, I'm used to that.

"Jevian, you don't know me at all." I cried.

"What is there to know, Savy?" he said frustrated. "You run from me, every time I want to walk you to your bus stop. You flinch when we have to be alone in the same room. I ask you about your life and you quickly change the subject. Whenever I want to get near you-"

"Oh, no, no, no!" I said, shaking my head and pointing at him with my finger. "You are wrong! You don't know me at all! Those situations aren't related at all to what we are talking about. I avoid you for other certain, um, important reasons, Mr. Jevian Claramount."

"Then tell me, Savannah, what is it that I don't know?" he asked, knitting his eyebrows together. "Explain yourself to me, please. I want to know why you hide from me?"

"You obviously don't get it!" I yelled frustrated. It was typical of Jevian to be so dumb and dense. Shit, Leslie knew of my feelings for him. Even Brady and the wolf-pack members knew of my adoration for him, why couldn't he? Was he so focused on my sister? The realization that he only had eyes for my sister stung like a bitch in my aching heart.

"How the hell did we ended up arguing?!" he asked in disbelief, as he raised a hand in the air.

"Because you are frustrating me!" I hissed.

"Oh, so now you are angry at me, because I am being honest?!"

"Whatever you idiot." I barked, taking my hand away from his hold. "You think that you are righteous, Jevian. You pretend to be the victim. You know, I think my sister only hangs out with you because she pities you. You-ugh! You know, Jay, I like you. Shit, I lo- forget it. It's not worth it. Believe whatever you want. I don't care anymore. I'm sick of this-" I stopped as I inhaled a deep breath and looked at him. "Think anything you want. I know that you will never get to know how I truly feel about you! You are as dense as a block."

"A block?" he asked angrily. "Ha! Don't make me laugh!"

"You really are!" I retorted. "You think that I don't like you... you think that I only tolerate you. I think that you are a dense, super cute and stupid vampire hybrid!" I shouted, as I got up from the bench and began to run towards the abandoned jogging path that led to the woods. I could feel the tears threatening to fall. It was too much. I could've stayed with my friends and had Charles Austin ask me out to the movies. I should've never jumped to the conclusion that Jevian would look at me and see that I was the person that he needed.

I ran fast, without looking back. I didn't want to be near him. He hurt me with his words. How can he be so confused?! I didn't tolerate him. I love the fool! I kept my distance because I was tired of having my heart broken by him. In his eyes the only person that really mattered was Leslie. I mean, I love my sister, but right now she was my enemy in the battle of love. She held Jevian's heart without even knowing it.

I stopped running to catch my breath and leaned against a tree. It was quiet and I felt the need to cry. I began to cry, because the pain that my heart felt was too much to hold back inside my chest. Once again, I found myself alone, crying for Jevian. It was sick how much I let him get to me. I should know that he was never going to notice me. I wasn't as pretty as Leslie. I only had the green eyes to my advantage. My hair wasn't as curly as Leslie's. It was more like loose curls at the tips of my hair. My skin was slightly darker and I was a bit tall for a fourteen years old girl. I exhaled and felt the need to calm down. I wasn't going to let this sadness get me down. I sat on the ground and buried my face on my hands and continued crying. It was useless, I needed him. I loved him and there was nothing in the world that I could do. I sniffled and wiped the tears away with my sleeves.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Jevian sitting in front of me. His eyes held sorrow and for a second, I thought that I was dreaming. _Yes, I was dreaming._ I know that the real Jevian wouldn't be sitting in front of me. I left him behind... didn't I?

"How-um," I gulped, as I looked around. "How d-did you make it here so suddenly?" I asked confused, as I curled my legs closer to my chest. "I ran fast. I-It's not possible!"

"What did you call me?" he interjected, as he scrutinized me.

"Excuse me?"

"What did you call me back there?" he asked annoyed.

"By your name," I said nervously, as I wrapped my arms around my legs.

"No, you called me something different... you called me," he paused and smiled. "You called me vampire hybrid. Do you know what I am?" he asked confused. I nodded and began crying. "How long have you known? Please, don't cry, Savy."

_Well, Jevian, let's see. I've known for eight days that you aren't human. See, the funny thing was that I ran out of my house, OK, better yet, sneaked out of my house to see my sister. I wanted to talk to her about you-OK, that's irrelevant. I saw Sean, yes, he is Brady's little brother and he came to my rescue after I fell and sprained my ankle. Well, something strange happened and I was being followed by a vampire. Yes, a vampire. You know those mystical creatures that run around drinking people's blood. Well, here is the catcher, they are real! You should know better, you are one of them, if I am not mistaken. Yep, I know about you and the werewolves from La Push. I saw one real closed to me and guess what? It was my father!_

"I do." I nodded and for some strange reason, I didn't fear him. Yes, I was startled that he'd caught up with me, but it was exciting and intriguing to know that I had fallen in love with an immortal... Oh, sadness is ruining everything... "I know that you aren't gonna kill me?"

"No," he said quickly, as he shook his head and moved away from me. "I would never hurt you."

He folded his arms over his chest and began to stare at me angrily. He began to huff and puff and in a way it was cute, but it was also scary to know that this guy could easily break me in half.

"If you would never hurt me, well, why are you staring at me like you want to kill me?" I asked. "Was I not supposed to know?"

He shook his head and put his arms down. "How long have you known?" he asked inquisitive.

"Known what?" I said casually, as I held my aching hand. It was turning blue, but I ignored it and covered it with my sleeve. "That you are going to outlive me? That you won't age?"

"I won't ever age." he said sadly.

"Why are you sad? Isn't that an awesome thing?" I asked confused. "That's like the best thing in the world. I wish I would never age."

"What and be stuck in an eighteen years old body?" he asked sadly.

"I don't know."

"Then don't say stupid things like that." he admonished me, as he crossed his arms over his chest again and looked away from me. "You don't know-"

"Then tell me," I said, getting closer to him. "Tell me how it feels. I want to know how it feels to drink animals' blood. How do you feel running so fast that you leave everyone behind eating dust? How is your vision? Is it as great as a werewolf?"

"Um," he paused and looked at me. "Well, I am confused."

"Why?" I giggled, as I sat beside him. "I want to know."

"No one has ever asked me all those questions."

"Leslie never asked you?" I asked curiously

He shook his head and inhaled and exhaled. "No, she's never asked me anything about my vampire abilities. She doesn't want to know the details of my life. That's how we manage to get along."

"That's dumb." I said annoyed. Why didn't Leslie want to know those fantastic details of Jevian's life? A friend, a true friend would want to know about every freaking detail! I know I would! "If she really is your friend, she would want to know everything about you. I mean, it's stupid."

"I respect her opinion."

"Whatever." I shrugged "So, tell me everything about your life, from the beginning." I demanded, as I smiled at him. The pain in my hand was sharp, but I would never change the time that I spent with Jevian that afternoon.


	7. Old Promises

**Someone Like You**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Old Promises**

_Jevian's POV_

"Hi!" Savannah said, as she entered the photography studio and walked to the counter. She smiled happily at me and then walked around the working counter to where I stood. She hesitated for a second, before she hugged me and rested her head on my chest.

"Hello, how are you, Savannah?" I asked a little confused. What was I supposed to do? I mean, yes, I'd shared part of my secret life with her, but... Was this OK to do? I patted her back and slowly pushed her away from me.

"Great!" she exclaimed, as she took a step back and walked to the coat rack. "It's a beautiful afternoon today." she said merrily.

I nodded and placed my palms on the counter top and stared puzzled at her. "Savy, what are you doing here today? You are free on Mondays. Don't you have volleyball practice to go to?"

"Um, yeah, but," she paused and raised her left hand. It had a cast and I knew that I was responsible for that. I felt like the biggest douche in the world. "I fell in the bathtub and I was taken to the emergency room on Saturday afternoon. Brady was the attending doctor. He was awesome, like always! He gave me a bright pink cast. Isn't it awesome?" she said nonchalantly, as she took off her coat, hat and scarf.

"Savy," I said, sauntering to where she stood. I looked at her green eyes and sighed. "I am so so sorry! I never meant to hurt you. I should've told you the truth from the beginning. If I only knew that you would be so cool about the whole thing... I apologize for breaking your hand."

"Why do you worry so much, Jay? It's nothing. You could ask my sister, I break everything." she laughed. "Plus, it's just a broken wrist. It saves me from going to volleyball practice. I don't like practicing, but Dad makes me go. He says that sports build character. How come he never made Les go to practice?"

I leaned against the wall and took her hand in mine. I studied the cast and felt remorseful. "You got that broken wrist after hitting me last Saturday, didn't you? I'm so sorry, Savannah."

"Well, no," she lied, as she stood closer to me and patted my arm.

"No?" I asked confused.

She grinned and moved closer to me. "I fell in the bathtub."

"Is that what you told your parents?"

She nodded and slowly pulled her hand away from mine. "My mother thinks that I fell in the shower." she sighed. "And that's what she will get from me. That's what I have decided to be the truth, OK?"

"You lied to your mother, Savannah, to protect me?" I asked confused, my eyebrows knitted together in disapproval.

"And?" she shrugged.

"Tell her the truth." I ordered, placing my hands on her shoulder, forcing her to look at me. "Be honest with her, Savy. You need to be honest with her. I'll tell her that I was at fault, but please, just tell her."

Savannah shook her head and gnawed at her bottom lip. "I can't!" she whispered. "If I tell her the truth, she'll know that I hurt my arm after I hit you. Then, she'll know about me spending all Saturday with you. I can't tell her, Jay. If she finds out-It took me a long time to convince my parents to let me work for you. I know that Leslie also help in convincing them and I am thankful to her for that. But I refuse to let Mother know the truth. Jevian, if my Mom finds out that I broke my hand after hitting you, she'll tell my father that I lied to her. My Dad would ground me, take all my eating and sleeping privileges... I'm still grounded for sneaking out of my room to see Leslie, last week. He is angry at me and if he finds out-I'm better off dead. They won't let me work with you anymore. If that happens, I will sink deep into a deep depression and hate the world even more. I won't see you again and if that happens, Jay, I rather die. If I can't see you, I will be very sad. If I am sad, Leslie and Byron will be sad, because they are attuned to my feelings. If they are sad, then you will be sad too, because you love them, right?"

"Why do you say that?" I asked confused.

"I know that you wouldn't be sad for me. Am I wrong? Would you be sad for me?" Savannah asked, rolling her eyes at me. I was going to answer, but she cut me off. "You are mean! I thought that we were good friends now. I mean, I know your secret. I thought that you would miss me, but I should've know better."

I ambled to her and shook my head. "No, I- what I meant was, why do you say that if you don't work for me, you would be sad? Do I mean that much to you?" I asked innocently. "And of course, if Leslie and Byron are sad, I would be sad too, but that's irrelevant."

"Well, because you are in love with Leslie." she said flatly and turned away from me. "Everyone knows that." she whispered.

"Excuse me?" I said, ambling towards her. "What did you say?"

"I know things, Jay. I'm a very observant girl. I know that you are in love with her." she said, pointing at her eye. "I've known that you like her since I first met you."

"I'm not in love with Leslie." I said aghast. "She's my best friend. I care for her and her child. I appreciate all the kind things she'd done for me over the years..."

Savannah ignored me and walked back to the studio room and sat on a chair. She crossed her legs and stared down at her pink cast. "You should write on my cast. You know, Jay," she said nonchalantly, lifting her gaze to me. "I read her diary once. OK, to be honest, Leslie gave me a box full of old journals and books. I was skimming through them and I found her journal from when she was my age. I immediately jumped on the wagon and began reading her stuff. I must say, my sister is a hopeless romantic. She fell in love with Brady on the first instant that their gazes met."

"You read her diary?" I asked, grabbing the chair that was on the other side of the room and brought it closer to her. I sat down and watched as Savannah stared at me, an mischievous smile on her lips.

"Yep," she said, smacking her lips together and smiling impishly. "It had some juicy details about you, Brady, Haliee Christina, Nessie, you name the person and I bet you that I read somethin' about 'em."

"It did?" I asked curiously.

"Yep," she nodded and stood up from her chair and walked towards me. She looked around, her eyes resting on a picture of her that I had taken seven years ago, when she was a little girl. She blinked hard and then turned to stare at me. "You want to know what it said?"

I shook my head and sighed. "No, not really."

"Oh, well, too bad! It had some juice gossip about you. I know how you and my sister met." she smiled, kneeling in front of me. She rested her elbows on my thighs and smiled at me. "I must say that it was cute."

"How did we meet?"

"At the beach." she said, a sad smile spread on her lips. "It was after our brother Giovanni died. She was sad and confused. You were there for her, when the people she considered her friends turned on her, for committing a mistake that can happen to the best of us."

"Confused?" I asked.

"Yep," Savannah said, smiling up at me. "She was confused. She loved Brady, but she thought that they were moving too fast. In my opinion, hell yes, they were moving way too fast! But then again, that is my opinion. OK, to shorten the whole melodrama, she met you at the beach. She liked you and that's why she let you kiss her. I mean, hello, have you seen yourself, Mr. Ragamuffin? You are hot, cute and sexy. You have a great personality and to top it all off, that precious smile of yours. Anyone in their right mind can fall in love with you easily. You are kind, Jay, sweet, compassionate, sympathetic towards others." she gulped hard and moved away from me and sat near my feet. "I known that you volunteer at the Catholic church on A Street. I saw you there once, after my friend Clarissa told me that she seen you volunteering every Sunday afternoon. I was proud of you. I mean, you are a very sensitive and amazing person. You care about others and I think that's great. It's easy to drive a girl, OK, all of the girls, crazy insane and they love you for some apparent reason. You have that charisma that most of us are looking in a man. I know that you don't care about my opinion, I guess because I am only fourteen years old, but, whatever. Anyways, back to the story, you and Leslie kissed, Brady dumped her and her friends turned their back on her." she said sadly.

"Are you mad at me for kissing your sister?" I asked worriedly.

Savannah shrugged and curled her legs closer to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "Yes," she sighed. "It hurts to know that you kissed her. I know that it was one kiss... but, somehow it hurts me."

"Why?" I asked, standing up from my chair and kneeling in front of her. My hands automatically touched her knee and I felt the electricity shoot up my hand and all the way down my spine. "You weren't even there or even born. I didn't know about you, until I met you seven years ago."

She shrugged again and looked down at my hand that was on her knee. "Why did you put my picture up there?" she asked sadly.

"I felt like it." I said casually. "It's a pretty picture. I like your green eyes. They are the window to your innocent soul." I said, sitting in front of her and removing my hand from her. "It was the day that..."

She smiled despondently and glanced at the her portrait. "I remember that day. It was fun. It was the week before my seventh birthday and my mom was busy with work and asked Leslie to take me to Sears so they could take my portrait. Leslie told her that she knew of someone that could do a better job than Sears. It was true. I remember that Leslie treated me to chocolate ice cream and I spilled it all over my new blue dress. She bought me a new dress and brought me here. That's when I met you."

"You remember?"

"Yes, I remember everything. That day, in a way, my life changed forever."

"How?" I asked. I knew where this was going, but somehow, I did want it to go there. I wanted her to say the words that my soul was waiting for. I knew of her feelings for me. I wasn't blind... a little dense, but not blind. In fact, after our conversation last Saturday, I became aware of her feelings for me. I finally understood why she acted so strange around me.

"I met you." she said shyly.

"Yeah,"

"I told you that I was going to marry you." she blushed. "You made a deal with me. Remember?"

I nodded and chuckled. "I guess that I have to be truthful to my word and keep that promise."

"Yes," she chortled. "My feelings for you haven't changed, Jevian. I feel- um, wow, I can't believe that I'm actually telling you how I feel for you. I'm confessing my feelings to you!" she said nervously and looked away from me. "You won't change your mind on the promise that you made seven years ago, aren't ya?"

"I won't." I whispered. "If you still feel the same way for me when you are eighteen years old, Savannah." I paused. "I'll marry you. I swear."

She smiled happily at me and I felt my heart do a quick somersault before beating hard against my chest.


	8. Under the Mistletoe

**Someone Like You**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: I wanted to say thank you for being so nice to me. I hope that you like this chapter. It's sweet, sad and of course, bittersweet.

* * *

**Under the Mistletoe**

_Savannah's POV_

It was a beautiful December day. It was a week before Christmas and I was so happy to be out of school for a while. That gave me more time to spend with Jevian during the afternoons. I knew that he was happy for the holiday break, because his family was coming to visit him. I tried to ask him to invite me to his party, but he constantly cut me off. I wanted to jump him and force him to invite me.

"I'm not inviting you, Savy." he laughed, as he cleaned his camera and placed it on the desk. "My family is not a normal one. Knowing my brother, you might become his dinner. I won't allow that."

"Neither is mine family, silly," I said nonchalantly, as I leaned against his chair and twirled my hair around my finger. "In case you forgot, my father and brother-in-law are werewolves. In fact, most of my friends are affiliated to wolves."

Jevian chuckled and shook his head, picking up the camera and took out the lens. "I haven't forgotten about that, Savannah. In fact, I'm reminded every day when your father comes to pick you up and also you smell like a werewolf."

I sniffed my clothes and eyed him carefully. "Do I stink that bad?"

He shook his head and laughed. "You don't, but they do." he chortled.

"So, I stink, right?" I asked nervously, as I continued to whiff at my sweater and hair. "Ugh, I'm so sorry."

"Oh, it's alright, Savannah." he laughed, placing the camera on the desk and standing up from his chair. "I've gotten used to it. In fact, after the initial werewolf smell fades away, I can smell your own natural scent and it's divine."

"I smell good?" I asked, eyeing him incredulously. "How? Describe it to me!"

He tilted his head and laughed heartedly. "You smell great, Savannah. It's a combination of lilacs and ocean water, mixed with the rain. It's a refreshing scent." he smiled, taking my hands in his. "You smell wonderful. Too bad that you live with a werewolf." he said jestingly.

I smiled and walked to the back of the studio and grabbed the broom. "Do the wolves really smell that bad?"

"Yep," Jevian said, as he grabbed the other broom from the back of the room. "I can honestly tell you that they do."

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"What are you sorry for?" Jevian asked, as he started sweeping under his desk. "You haven't done anything wrong. You can't help the fact that your father is a wolf and his smell is so-forget it, Savy."

I nodded and swept the hall and the front of the store. I cleaned for a few minutes, before Jevian walked out of the room and looked around the main lobby.

"What?" I asked puzzled, as I placed the broom near the door and reached for the vacuum. I started vacuuming around and stopped when I noticed Jevian staring attentively at me. I placed the vacuum near the trashcan and crossed my arms over my chest. "What?"

"Nothing," he said softly. "I was just looking at you."

"At me?" I asked confused.

"You've gotten kinda tall." he said, tucking his hands in his pockets and leaning against the wall. "I remember when you and I met."

"Yep, it's right here." I said, extending my arms to indicate that we met in the same room that we were standing in. "I was six and you were a hundred and twenty years old."

"Yes, in this room." he said, nodding. "Who would've thought that you would end up working for me? And I'm not a hundred and twenty years old!"

"Then how old are you?" I asked.

"Old enough, but not that old, at least, not yet." he shrugged.

"I for one, I am glad to be here with you." I said happily. "You know working for you," I quickly added. "I know that my sister practically begged you to let me work for you at such a young age, but I'm thankful."

"Why?"

"Because," I paused and walked up to him. "I'm glad to be here, with you, standing under the mistletoe." I said, pointing at the mistletoe that hung over us with my index.

"Mistletoe?" he asked perplexed, as he stare at the ceiling. "I didn't hang that up there."

"I did." I said impishly. "You have to kiss me, Jay."

"Kiss you?" he asked worriedly, as he gently pushed me away from him with his hands. "I don't think that I should. You are so young and a kiss can complicate our relationship."

I sighed aggravated and pulled on his shirt. "It's just a kiss." I said, letting go of his shirt and folding my arms over my chest. "It won't mean anything to me, I swear." I lied. "It won't change a thing about us. We don't have a relationship, Jay."

"Liar," Jevian whispered, as he moved his face closer to mine. He placed a hand over my chest and I held my breath. "Then why is your heart pounding so hard?" he asked seriously. "Do you love me that much, Savannah?"

I didn't know how to react. He was so close to me. I looked down at his hand over my chest and I rested my hand over his. I could feel the coolness of his hand over my sweater. I gulped hard and forced myself to look at him.

"Why should I tell you, Jevian?" I managed to ask.

"I want to know," he whispered, as he touched my face with his free hand. He forced me to look at him. "I want to know why you love me. All I've done for you is listen to you. I've never done anything to merit such feelings from a sublime and gentle soul like you, Savannah."

"I-" I trailed off and sighed heavily. I felt the tears threaten to fall, but I blinked them back. "I-"

"Do you love me?"

"I," I paused, gnawing at my lower lip. "I do," I mouthed. "Because," I shrugged, pushing him away from me and walking away from him. "Just forget it."

I walked back to the vacuum that was next to the trashcan and turned it on and continued doing my job. I tried to blink back the tears that were falling, but it was too late. I knew that his answer was going to be hurtful. I was only fourteen, almost fifteen years old and he was much older and wiser than me. He was never going to accept my love for him. When I was done vacuuming the room, I felt a pair of cold hands on my arm that slowly spun me around.

"Savannah," Jevian whispered, as he brought his face closer to mine. "If it's just going to be a kiss and later it won't mean anything to you... then why do you want me to kiss you? Isn't it better if we don't kiss." he asked slowly.

"I lied," I cried, wiping my tears away with the back of my hand. "It'll mean a lot to me. It'll mean the world to me, Jevian..."

"Then why did you lied to me?" he whispered so closed to my ear, that I felt chills run down my spine.

"I'm sorry." I cried silently. "I never meant to lie to you, but," I paused and whimpered. "It hurts, Jevian."

"Why do you love me so much?" he asked sadly, as he caressed my face. "I'm not worthy of your adoration, Savannah. I'm a monster… I'm not human, Savy. I've killed before. I have taken a human's life before."

"I don't care about your past life..." I said, grabbing him by his shirt and shook him.

"But I do," he paused and hugged me tightly against him. "You are too beautiful and so innocent to be with someone like me. I have nothing to offer you. If-"

"I don't give a damn what you did in the past, Jay. I don't care if the person you killed was a bastard and probably deserved it! I don't care if you are a robot or a vampire… I just love you."

"How do you know what love is, Sav?" he asked. "You are just a little girl… you don't know what love is."

"I may be young, but I do know," I yelled. "I have lived with this agonizing feeling for so long, Jay. I love you and you are just so stupid to understand it. You are so dense and so caught up in my sister that you don't see me hurting…"

"I'm sorry." he said, clasping my face in his cold hands. "I'm sorry that I caused you so much pain."

"I know that you'll never love me, but I have faith," I wailed. "I have faith that you will love me someday. I don't care if I have to live a thousand lifetimes just to make you see that you and me are meant to be together… I'll make you see. I just need an opportunity. I'm not asking you to be my boyfriend. I know that I'm young and that I need to grow up a bit more. I promise you that we will be together, someday! I don't know when, but I- just give me a sliver of hope, Jevian. That's all I ask. Give me a maybe, but don't just be so sure that you'll never love me. I need hope, without hope I'm nothing."

"Savannah,"

"I'm just asking for a small kiss today," I said sternly. "I won't ask anymore of you, I swear." I lied.

He sighed and kissed my cheek softly. "Just one, one kiss and you won't ask anything of me?"

I nodded, closing my eyes, anticipating what was coming. "Yes," I whispered.

"OK," I heard Jevian said.

His breath tickled my skin and I could feel my heart beating fast against my chest. I waited for his lips to touch mine, but they never came. I never tasted them. Instead, they landed on my forehead. I felt betrayed and sad, but at the same time, I was happy that he'd kissed me. I did ask for a small kiss, didn't I? He kissed my nose, my cheeks and then hugged me tightly against him. I felt adored for a brief second. It was a tender moment that I would forever treasure. It was a bittersweet ending to my hopes and dream of having Jevian become mine. I knew deep in my heart that I was never going to be loved by him. When I opened my eyes, I noticed that Jevian had a deep blush on his cheeks. He looked down at me and slowly unwrapped his arms from around my waist. I stopped him and wound my arms around his waist and brought him closer to me. I wasn't ready to let him go just yet.

"Savannah," Jevian whispered against my hair. "You have to let me go,"

"Jay?" I said, snuggling closer to his broad chest. "I can't let you go. I lied. I never want to let you go."

"I don't think that I should be hugging you like this." he said sadly. "What if your father comes into the establishment and finds us in this situation?"

"He won't come, Jay." I said nonchalantly.

"Savannah, I did promise you that I was going to marry you at eighteen years old... In order for me to keep my promise, you have to know that I don't want to be the first one to kiss you." he said softly near my ear.

"Why?" I asked miserable, lifting my eyes to meet his. "Why can't you? You're mine." I said, holding him tighter. "You've promised yourself to me. Why won't you be the first one to kiss me?"

"Because," he said, looking down at me, his eyes searching mine. "You are young. You need to meet other people. I know that you'll fall in love with someone else and you'll forget about me. I'm not special. I'm always brooding and annoying at times. I'm a recluse and you are so outgoing… I'm might not be what you are searching for, OK, I am not what you need. I know that I'll disappoint you, Savannah. You'll just end up hating me, Savy. I think that you are just infatuated with me. I want you to experience life, get a boyfriend that is normal, a human and just... I want you to live and-"

"You are mine, Jevian." I said with determination.

"Savanna,"

"No, Jevian, I will live only for you. I'll make you see that you are just being an idiot and that you'll love me! I will marry you the same day that I turn eighteen years old. I don't care about what other people say. We'll move out of La Push and start our own family! You have three years and a few months to live your life the way you want it, but after that time," I paused, staring intensely into his eyes. "You will be mine." I said with finality. "You'll be mine and we'll live together forever." I said, tightening my arms around his waist and sobbed against his heart. "I'm not giving up on you, so don't give up on us, please."


	9. Misconceptions

Someone Like You

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Yes, I finally decided to write on my other stories. I apologize for not being consistent. Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

**Misconception**

_Savannah's POV_

I sat beside the open window, a thick blanket wrapped around my shoulder and my nephew Byron sat between my legs, as he played with his new Lego toys. Ever so often, he would tilt his head and look up at me and smile, displaying his tiny baby teeth. He was such an adorable little boy. His green eyes resembled mine and in him I could see myself. He was so spirited and so loving. We were kindred spirits. I loved him so much and I could imagine how our lives would change as soon as my unborn niece or nephew came into the world. I already loved him or her. I could picture my family growing bigger and happier. I could also see Leslie's kids playing with my own kids. I wanted kids, because they were going to be with the man that I love. I know that I was young and being a teenager didn't help to prove my point, but I did want to have children. I wanted to so badly.

I looked outside the window and noticed that it was drizzling outside and that Leslie was talking to someone that looked familiar. Beside them, there was a little kid. It was Sean Brooks; Brady's little brother, and his son Mateo. Sean would always come by Leslie's house with his son, to make sure that she's alright, since Brady was working the night shift at the hospital. He noticed me staring at them and waved at me. I waved back and turned my attention to my nephew. He was playing contently, not a single care in the world.

I reached for the baby's bottle and offered it. "You want leche?" I asked Byron if he wanted some of his milk. He shook his head and continued playing with his Lego blocks.

There was a knock on the door and I got up to open it. It was Nessie and Marie. Byron suddenly climbed down from the sofa and rushed to Marie's side. They were jumping with joy, as they embraced each other. That little girl was so adorable and you could tell that she loved my nephew.

"Do you think those two are going to end together?" I asked Nessie.

"I hope so," she smiled and looked down at her daughter. "He brings out the best in her and vise versa."

"That is true," I said, smirking at the pretty sight of two innocent souls playing freely, with not a care to bring them down. "I wish I had that kind of freedom or the ability to not worry and just live happily."

"Me too. So, how are you?" Nessie asked me, as she walked towards the sofa and sat. "I haven't seen you in a while,"

"I've been working at the photo studio with Jevian."

"Oh, yes, Jevian." Nessie said, rising a perfectly groomed eyebrow and stared at me quizzically. "How is he?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him in a week or so, but he's doing well. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," shrugged. "I'm just curious."

"Oh," I mumbled and picked up the blanket that Byron dropped on the floor. I felt awkward being around the same room as she was and sighed. "How is Jake?"

"He's doing well," she smiled merrily at the mention of his name. "He's patrolling around La Push."

"Oh, good," I said nonchalantly, as I started to fold the blanket that Byron and I had used earlier and placed it on the recliner. "And how are you? I heard that you are working at the Art Center in Port Angeles. It's something that you wanted to do, right?"

"Yes, I started working there a month ago. But now I'm in charge of recruiting local talents to expose their work in the gallery. I was thinking-"

"That's nice!" I interjected and curled my legs under me and played with my hands. "I'll be that you have a keen eye for that sort of thing. Do you have someone particular in mind?"

"Yes, and that's why I'm here."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Leslie," she paused, when the front door opened and in stepped my sister. She waddled into the living room, her hands holding on to her large belly.

"Hey, Nessie," Leslie smiled. "Did you tell her?"

"No, I was about to, but then I sensed you were coming in and I thought that you should be present when I tell her. You are her sister and if it wasn't for you, I would have never known that she was so talented."

"Good," Leslie smiled, looking down at the kids that were playing in the middle of the room. "So, go ahead,"

Nessie nodded and smiled at me. "Well,"

"So, what is it that you two want to tell me?" I said puzzled, averting my eyes from Nessie to Leslie and then to the kids.

"Well, you know that I work in the Port Angeles Art Galleria, right?" Nessie said, her lips curved in to a beautiful smile. I felt self conscious just standing next to her. She was so beautiful. I should just wear a brown bag over my head and end my suffering.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Well, Jevian showed your sister some of the pictures that you've taken since you started working for him." she paused.

I nodded. "Yes and what does that have to do with me?"

"Can I tell her? She's my baby sister; I have to tell her, please, Ness!" Leslie begged. Nessie nodded and chuckled. "I showed Nessie some of your work-the black and white pictures that you took- and she loved them!"

"I did, Savy!" Nessie said, clasping her hands together. "I showed them to my boss and he was surprised that a fourteen year old girl could capture such beauty and innocence. I was also surprised when you took a picture of Marie and Byron together in the park that day, that, um-well, my boss loves them. He wants to use them for the Spring/Summer exhibition. There's also a competition coming up in March and I nominated you to be in it. There are going to be professional photographers and editors from different magazines from around the Midwest and they are going to be giving out scholarships for the winner. I have a feeling that you're going to win. " Nessie said excitedly.

I slouched on the sofa and nodded. "If you have that much faith in me, then, I guess that I can." I said nonchalantly. "So, your boss saw them and he wants them?"

"Yep, of course, we need your parent's permission." Nessie said, arching a brow. "Will that be alright?"

"That'll be fun to obtain. My mother is such an old fashion woman that she might be mad that I even took pictures without her consent. You can pull quarters out of her ass, that's how uptight she is."

"Mom's not like that," Leslie said appalled. "She's cool!"

"Which Mom are you talking about? Cause mine is dull and boring!" I said, rolling my eyes at Leslie. Leslie shrugged and rubbed her large belly. "Listen," I said, turning my attention o Nessie. "I would like to have my work exhibit in the art gallery. That'll be fun! If you have that much trust in me, then I'll do it."

"Great!" Leslie said merrily.

Nessie smiled kindly and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I already told you that your work will be in exhibition from the beginning of springl and all the way to the middle of summer. We need your parent's permission and that's it. The next thing is the competition. You have to take a different picture and it cannot be used in your exhibition, so I would advise you on taking one that's not like the others that you have. I could also help you with pointers and things like that."

"Oh, wow! Of course, that'll be great!"

"Good," Nessie smiled.

I felt content. I felt like my life was going somewhere. I woke up the next morning feeling content and refresh. I wasn't going to tell Jevian about what happened last night. I wanted to surprise him. I could picture it. I would invite him to come with me to a photographic exhibition at the art gallery and he would see the pictures that I took. I had a feeling that he would be so proud of me.

"What's so funny?" Jevian asked, when he entered the room, where I was. "Am I missing something?" he continued asking, leaning against the doorway.

I shook my head and sat on top of his desk and played with the camera that he'd lent me a few months ago. I was cleaning the lens and placing new black-n-white film. "Nah, nothing's funny. I was just giggling, because I'm happy!"

"Aren't you gonna tell me why you're happy, Savannah?"

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p' loudly. "I can't tell you."

"Why not? You're always telling me things. Why not today?" he whined like a petulant child. "Is it something that you can't say to me? Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"I want to surprise you." I said, giggling softly. "I've a surprise for you."

"I hate surprises,"

"I know," she shrugged. "That's why I'm doing it!"

"Fine, but you're bound to break and tell me. I know you. You can't keep secrets from me!" he grinned.

"I'll take my chances." I laughed. "Besides, it's not that important. So, how was your Christmas? Did your family come?"

"Nope, they didn't come." he said dejectedly.

"What?" I asked surprised. "Why not?! I hate them!"

"They didn't come." he said softly, as he sat beside me on the desk. "It was better that way. I was stuck volunteering at the Church, so that was good. I did something good for humanity."

"That's nice," I said sadly, placing my hand on his arm. "I'm sorry."

"It's nice," he said, a small smile on his lips. "I got to help out."

"I'm so happy that you help out around the community. I admire that about you."

"Thanks," he said confused. "So, what did you get for Christmas?"

"Um, I got a digital camera, shoes, pants, more clothes, hair products and an iguana."

"Yuck," Jevian laughed and hopped off the desk. "Anyways, I want you to do me a favor."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Check in the left bottom drawer of that desk and see if you can find a red box, please?"

"Of course," I said, climbing off the desk and walking around it. I leaned down and opened the drawer. There was a massive red box with my name on it. "Jay, this has my name on it!" I shrieked.

"It's your Christmas gift." he chuckled. "I hope that you like it. I searched like crazy for it. I hope that you like it."

I placed the red box on the top of his desk and ran to him. He was smiling sweetly at me. It was enough to melt my worries away. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his chin. "Can I open it?"

"Of course," he smirked, gently pulling me away from him. "It's yours."

I walked to the desk, turning my head slightly, so I could watch his reaction. He was so gorgeous. His short hair was a bit longer and it covered his forehead, casting a shadow over his eyes, giving him an ethereal look. I ripped the gift wrap into pieces and screamed loudly when I saw what it was.

"OMG!! OMG!!" I screamed. "I can't believe that you got me a computer and it's the one that I wanted. How did you know?"

"I guess that you wouldn't keep quiet about wanting one. I also know that you like that brand… plus, you love to chat with your friends online. Now you can do webcam conference with them and see their expressions." he said shyly.

I walked, OK; I ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "Thanks, Oh, thanks! Jevian, you're the best! You're the best for me, Jay. I love you-um- love it, very much!"

"Um, thanks." he said uncomfortable.

"You really are the best, Jay." I said seriously, still holding on to his waist, as I guided him close to the desk and settled my brand new computer on the desk. I wound my free arm around his waist and I felt his cold hands on my shoulder. "You're the best, Jevian." I repeated, lifting my face to look at him. "Why can't you see how great and amazing you are to me?"

"Because," he paused, his lips pursed into a thin line. "I'm not amazing and I'm not great! You have misconstrued this image of me. It's a misconception, Savannah. As soon as you grow up, you'll find out how different the real Jevian is from that Jevian that you have conjured in your imagination. I am not what you think I am."

"I doubt it," I said, pulling him closer to me. He didn't fight me like he used to in the past. He just stayed there, his arms resting around my shoulders and his chin on the crown of my head. I felt safe with him. I couldn't imagine a perfect being for me.

"Why are you always contradicting me?" he said angrily, as he hugged me tighter.

"I'm practicing for when we get married," I joked.

"Oh,"

"By the way, I want to move out of La Push after we get married..." I said, resting my head on his chest. "I want to be a bit far away from my parents and family."

"Why?" he asked, his hand stroking my hair tenderly. "Are you going to be ashamed of being seen with me?"

"Please," I hissed, lifting my head to face him. "Stop asking stupid questions. Be reasonable… You are amazing and the girls flock around you. If you were mine, I would exhibit you."

"I'm sorry," he said, looking down at me. "I-"

"You're forgiven," I said, nestling closer to his broad shoulders. "I also want to have a little house in any place in WA. I don't care. If you are next to me, then I'll be happy."

"Why do you want to stay in Washington?"

"Well, didn't you tell me that you sparkle under the sun light and that's why you have to live in a place like Forks, because it's always rainy and we are constantly under a cloud bank?" I asked confused.

He grinned sensually and clasped my face in his hands. "I don't sparkle," he said a bit annoyed. "I-"

"Come," I interrupted, taking his hand in mine and guided him towards the back of the building.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Outside," I said, opening the double doors that led to the back alley.

"No," he said worriedly. "Someone might see me!"

"Come on, I want to see you sparkle." I laughed, stopping under the sunlit area. "Step over here, let me see you, Jay, please." I said, pouting at him.

He shook his head obstinately and crossed his arms over his chest. "No and I don't sparkle, Savannah!"

"I'll be the judge of it, alright?" I said, pulling him by the arm. "Stand beside me, please. The sooner we do this, the faster we can get it over with."

"What if someone sees us?" he asked sullenly.

"No one will be in the back, I promise." I said, staring at his light brown eyes. "Please, just do it for me. I want to see you."

"Fine," he snapped, as he walked to where I stood. "Happy?"

"Extremely!" I said loudly, clasping my hands on my mouth. "OH, wow! It looks so amazing! You're gorgeous, Jay. It's like you have hundreds of thousands diamonds encrusted in you, making you glitter so perfectly under the sun." I said happily, but my smile died and in came pouring the showers of insecurity. I wanted to be the only one that shared this secret with Jevian. I didn't want to believe that Leslie already seen this precious sight. "Oh, no, I want you to only show this side of you to me, please. I want to be the only one to ever witness such an amazing sight, please, Jay. Has Leslie seen you?"

"I don't remember. No," he mumbled, shaking his head. "Why?"

"Then, don't ever show her this side of you, please. I want to be the only one to share this beautiful experience with you." I said.

"Why?"

"Because," I cried, tears of desperation falling down my face. "I can't explain it, Jay. You've shared a kiss with her and you've- I don't have anything! Ugh, forget it!" I sobbed, walking back inside the establishment.

Jevian followed after me. "Don't talk like that, Savannah." he said sadly, as he grabbed me by the arm and spun me around. "Don't think like that. You and I have more in common than I will ever have with Leslie."

"It's not true," I bawled. "I have nothing from you. You've all of me and I don't even have a piece of your heart."

"I've given you my friendship," he paused, as he stared at me with those beautiful brown eyes. "Isn't my friendship enough?"

"No," I whispered. "I have to practically force myself on you. I forced this friendship on you. You didn't want me working for you, but because Leslie asked you and you adore her, you accepted me. I've been scrapping around for crumbs of your attention, your love and I-ugh! I hate crying! Crying doesn't solve anything. It just ruins your complexion!" I barked.

"That was before I met you," he said softly, wiping the tears off my face with his thumb. "It's different now. I do like you. I appreciate you so much. You're a great kid and I love you very much."

"Whatever," I said, walking away from him.

"Savannah, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Does it have to do with our conversation?"

"I'm just emotional!" I said, pulling him closer to me. I needed to feel his arms around me. I felt safe, protected and even if it wasn't true, I felt loved.

"Is it that day of the month?" he jested, kissing my forehead.

"Shut up!" I said, smacking him playfully on the arm. I've learned my lesson: a wrist with a cast.

"Hey, I just asked," he chuckled. "Come on, don't be sad. I thought you were happy today. I don't like seeing you sad. What's up?"

"I'm just too,"

"Too, what?"

"Nah, forget it,"

"Come on, tell me,"

"I love you, Jevian. You do know that, right?"

"Yeah," he paused. "I care for you, Savannah,"

"I know," I sighed. "I'll accept it for now, Jevian Claramount, but in the future, I want you to love me. I want all of you. Everything that is you, I want to own!"

"Why do you insist? Isn't that bad for you?" he asked morosely.

"No," I said nonchalant. "I'm not hurting myself, because I know that you're going to love me. I haven't created any misconceptions in my head. I know that you'll be mine. I have faith… I never lost my faith in you and I never will."

He gently pushed me away from him and placed his hands on my shoulders and sighed. "Did you imprint on me or something?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Imprint? On you?" I laughed.

"Yeah, on me. Imprinting, just like Brady imprinted on Leslie." he said aggravated.

I shook my head and giggled. "Oh, no! No! No! I'm not a werewolf," I laughed. "Thank God,"

"Then why are you so obsessed with me?"

"I don't know? There are times that we don't need destiny to find our soul mates… I found my better half in you, silly. Why can't you accept that?!" I said, getting on my tiptoes to reach him. I kissed his chin and then offered him a wide smile. "You can't see that I love you, right?"

"Savy,"

"Jay, shut up and stop fighting me! I'm going to be with you! We are going to have little babies and live happily ever after."

"I can't," he said, turning around. "I'm sorry,"

"Can't what?"

"Give you children," he said in a husky voice, as he raked his fingers through his short cropped hair.

"Why?" I asked miserably. My dreams of being the mother of Jevian's children dissipated into the nothingness and so did my happiness. A life without Jevian would be more miserable than a life without our future children. I swallowed the big lump in my throat and forced a smile. "It's alright, then,"

"I can't have children, Savannah." he said, taking my hand in his.

"Then we adopt! End of the discussion!" I said, wounding my arms around his waist and bringing him closer to me. "I only want you with me. You promised to marry me, right?" I asked. He nodded and sighed. "I'm holding you accountable for it! So, hush and hold me." I said with determination. Jevian reluctantly wrapped me in his arms and kissed my forehead. I had a feeling that he was slowly falling in love with me. I don't know why, but it was nice to believe that maybe someone up in heaven… Giovanni up in heaven, heard my please and Jevian was falling for me. He just didn't know it yet, but we were going to be together and he was going to be the father of my children. Yes, he was. I had no doubt about it!


	10. Different Directions

**Someone Like You**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Yes, this is it! I hope that you like it, from here on it's just gonna get even juicier… and no, there's no sex in this story… unless, I want there to be, but for now. Nope!

* * *

**Different Directions**

_Jevian's POV_

I have never seen Savannah working so diligently and hard to reach her goals, her dreams. For the last five months, I watched as she poured herself into her work. One early spring, night, she told me that she'd been chosen for a photographic competition and that different editors of magazines around the Midwest were going to be the judges. She wanted to win a scholarship to the school of her choice. According to her, she wanted to become an award winning professional photographer for the National Geography. She wanted to travel the world and see life through the lens of her cameras.

She sounded so excited whenever she spoke about her passion. It filled me with pride, because I knew that she loved what she was doing. I was glad that we shared photography as a common bond. I had faith that she was going to win and if she didn't I would make sure that she had what she wanted. I would give her the life that she desired. Money was not an issue. I had plenty of it and if she wanted to travel the world; she would get it! Why? Because my Savannah was so talented! She was always asking me for pointers about perfecting her angles while taking pictures. She was already a professional. Her smile was painted on her face as she did what she loved. I taught her all I knew and I even brought a friend of mine from New York to help her with understanding what was important and how to capture the light around the object she was photographing. Michael Appleton was amazed at how easy it was to teach her. I tried to help her in any possible way that I could. For her fifteenth birthday, I gave her a 12.1 megapixel Nikon D2s DSLR. She enjoyed it immensely. The same afternoon of her birthday, her father came to pick her up and took her to the hospital. Leslie went into labor and had a son; Benedict Collin Brooks. When I got there, she was using her new camera to take pictures of her new nephew. I could see the joy on her face, as she watched Byron, Benedict, Brady and Leslie together.

"I want kids," Savannah said to me, leaning her head against my shoulder. "I don't mind adopting." she laughed. "They are going to be loved just the same."

"We can do that," I whispered, taking her hand in mine and giving it a gentle kiss. "Where do you want to go for honeymoon?"

"I've never thought of it," she said timidly, as she took her hand away from my grasp. "Disney? Bahamas? Alaska? Italy!"

"Italy sounds better," I said. "We can go anywhere you want."

"Good," she laughed. "Thank you for the camera."

"You're welcome," I said, inspecting her smile. My eyes were focused on her lips. Have they always looked so tempting?

Spending time with her made me understand how much I needed her in my life. I began to appreciate her little by little. It began like a gentle breeze, blowing through the leaves of a tree. It was slowly, but eventually the tide caught up with me and I began to fall for her. I couldn't let her leave work, without hugging her or giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek. She was so sweet and she was constantly reminding me how much she loved me. There were times that I let my imagination soar high and I could picture myself with her. I didn't want to see it, but I couldn't imagine a future without her. To her, I was perfect; I had no flaws. My past mistakes were forgiven in her eyes. I wonder if she would feel the same for me in three years. I kinda hope that she would, because I couldn't imagine anyone that I would rather spend a lifetime with, than with her.

"What?" she laughed, as she cleaned the camera that I had lent her.

"Nothing, I was just looking at your pose, while you were taking the picture." I lied.

"I'm not taking any pictures. I'm just cleaning the lens." she laughed.

In reality, I was studying her face. She was growing into her skin. She felt comfortable and her walking wasn't so forced. She had a graceful strut that made me laugh. Because I've never seen her as a woman. Yes, she was a girl, but today for the first time in my entire life, I could see her as more than a girl. She was going to be my woman; every curve in her body reminded me of that. It was true, she was getting to me.

"I got something for you," I said, as I walked inside the room and stopped midway. "I hope that you like it,"

"Jay," she whispered. "You're spoiling me."

"Am I?"

"Yes," she laughed. "You gave me the laptop, the digital camera which I adore and now this."

"It's nothing special," I said, sauntering to where she sat and placing the gift on the table. "I hope that you like it."

"I will," she said, placing the camera that she'd in her hands on the table and took the gift. "Thanks,"

"Don't mention it."

"Oh, I can't take this!" she mumbled, as she opened the gift and pulled out an old fashion Nikon Fm10 35 mm. "This is your camera. Your mom gave it to you."

"Yeah, but I want you to have it." I said, grinning at her.

"Thanks," she said contently, as she stood up from her seat and carefully got on her tiptoes and kissed me on the lips. It was soft, but it held so much emotion.

"I-" I managed to articulate, but no words came out of my lips. All I could do was smile like an idiot. She returned the smile with one of her dazzling smile. My heart had never felt so overwhelmed with this strange feeling of love. I've loved before, but what I felt for her was different. It surpassed everything that I've experienced. I felt my stomach tightening and a herd of butterflies took flight whenever she placed her exquisite hands on my skin. She wasn't just another pretty face, she was more. She was the face of many possibilities in my life.

"I love you, Jevian Claramount," she said softly. I shook my head and exited the room.

Days, weeks, and months continued to pass by and my infatuation for her turned into fascination, then admiration, until it finally was love. I enjoyed every single moment that we shared together. Every day she would selflessly tell me that she loved me and I would believe her, because I wanted to believe that I wasn't expendable. I was made for someone. I wanted to believe that I was loved.

"Jevian," Savannah said one day. I turned to face her and saw her pure smile. My heart did a summersault in my chest and began beating fast.

"Yes,"

"I've a surprise for you." she said happily. She walked to me and took my hand in hers. They were so small and so beautiful in comparison to mine. "Here," she said softly, as she placed a white envelope in my hand.

"What is this?"

"Is a ticket for the admission of my photograph exhibition at the Port Angeles Art Gallery." she said, steering me towards the register machine. "I want you to come to the grand opening of the exhibition, please."

"Of course," I said, nodding.

"Jevian," Savannah said, gnawing at her lip. "You'll be there, right?"

"Yes, of course, I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world." I said, smiling at her and placing the envelope on my back pocket.

"Good," she said merrily, as she walked around the counter and leaned against it, propping her head on her hands. "My family is going to be there as well. Leslie is bringing Cutie-pie and Baby-boy. They are so cute! I hope that you don't mind that the rest of the wolf clan is also coming..."

"Oh, no, I won't mind. You are what is important." I said solemnly. "You are the highlight of the night, right?"

"I know that you'll love it." she said, licking her lips softly. Why were my eyes focused on her lips? "I worked really hard for this. I want to dedicate it to you."

"You shouldn't, Savannah." I said, reaching for her hand. I inspected her small hand and sighed. This was an agony. Being with her was killing me, but at the same time, I felt alive for the first time. I wasn't living behind the darkness of the curtain that I had placed over my eyes. I was living, and I wanted Savannah to be proud of me. "I'm not worth it,"

"You are to me, Jevian. You are the most important person in my life." she said, leaning forward and with her free hand, she took my face and touched my lips. "You're everything to me."

"Savannah," I whispered, when her lips touched mine. It was soft and I was fixated on them. I wanted more of her, not just her smile. I wanted her love to be mine. Our lips merged and automatically, my hand moved to her face and I secured her face closer to mine. I gently caught her bottom lip between my lips and suckled on it softly.

"I love you," she whispered, as she pulled back. "You don't have to respond now, Jevian. Like I told you before, you have three years of freedom, before you marry me. I would recommend that you do whatever you want in the mean time, because when your time is up, you'll be mine forever." she laughed, walking around the counter, until she was standing in front of me. I never noticed that she was so small and so delicate. I closed the distance between us and I took her face in my hands and kissed her, with all the passion that I had in my heart. She smiled against the kiss and wound her arms around my neck and brought me closer to her lips.

"Savannah,"

"Yep," she said, against my lips.

"You don't care if we are together and you age and I don't?" I asked, pulling away from her.

She shook her head, kissing my chin. "Nope,"

"Why? You are the strangest girl in the world!" I laughed, kissing her nose. "Why not?"

"I wouldn't mind leaving an eternity with you, but," she paused and raked her finger through her hair. "You told me that living an eternity was a miserable existence. I rather enjoy your company for a few decades and then die with the certainty that I was loved by you. Plus, I want to be in the Cougar's club."

"Cougar's club?"

"Yes, the old woman with the hunky boyfriend. I would be old and you stay the same. Would you still love me when I'm wrinkly and old and can't walk?" she asked playfully.

"Hah, I see." I whispered. "I'll stay with you, Savannah."

"Why?" she asked, playing with the collar of my polo. "Have you thought to turn me into a vampire, Jay?"

"No,"

"I didn't think so,"

"You aren't mad at me?" I said sorrowful.

"No, you promised to marry me when I turn eighteen years old. It's like a dream come true. I'll be your wife and you'll be mine. Until I die."

"I-" I mumbled, but her lips were already on mine. I couldn't fight the urge. She was like a drug and the more I tasted her lips, the more I wanted to kiss them.

"Jevian," Savannah breathed. "I have to leave early, because Nessie and my sister are treating me for an afternoon at the spa. I hope that you don't mind. I'll see you tonight!" she said, leaning her head against my chest.

"Bye," I said, unable to let her go. "I can't let you go." I laughed nervously.

"You don't have to," she laughed. "I'm yours." she giggled, kissing me one last time, before she ran to the back of the room and grabbed her stuff and exited the establishment.

* * *

AN: Here is the answer to some of the questions regarding this story:

1. Yes, Jevian loves Savannah. As you can see of course.

2. Yes, Jevian can have children, he just doesn't want to put the tiny Savannah in that predicament and he doesn't want her to die giving birth. Remember that he's one fourth human and three thirds vampire. If Savannah were to have a child with him, the Bella-Nessie incident would happen.

3. Just three or five more chapters and this fic is done. Thanks to all the readers.


	11. Farewell

**Someone Like You**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Well, thanks for reviewing, enjoy.

* * *

**Farewell**

_Jevian's POV_

Savannah had already left and I couldn't stop smiling. I knew that if there was a hell I was going to burn. I had kissed a minor, but I didn't care. Because I was determined to make her my wife. I was going to give her the world. Everything she wanted from me, I was going to give her. I was blessed and a blessing like her came only once in to a person's life. I couldn't waste any moment of her time. I wanted to tell her that I love her and I did. Even though it took me a great deal of suffering and stupidity to finally accept what Savannah had known half of her life, I comprehended that I was in love with her. I did love her and after her exhibition at the art gallery tonight, I was going to let her know.

The entrance bell brought me back to reality, when I saw who the customer was. I could smell him from a few yards away. It was Savannah's father. He didn't look content and I knew that he loathed the sight of me.

_"Hello, Mr. Reynolds."_ I said nonchalantly.

He groaned inwardly and didn't take another step, but stood there in the middle of the floor. His hands were inside his front pockets, as he glared at me.

_"I want to talk to you,"_ he finally said, looking around the room and resting his eyes on the portrait that I took of Savannah when she was only six years old.

_"Yes, what is?"_ I said, walking around him towards the register machine.

_"It's about my daughter,"_

XxOxOxX

"Jay, you made it!" Leslie said, as she rushed to my side, holding her youngest son in her arms. She wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me to her. It was impossible to get too close to her, because her son was between us, but she still pressed me to her and giggled happily. "My sister is famous!" she said. "Savannah is so nervous. She dedicated the exhibition to her greatest inspiration. Guess who it was?"

I shrugged and looked around the gallery. I could see her father and her mother standing next to each other. Mr. Reynolds grimace at me and narrowed his eyes, when he noticed that his daughter was hugging me.

"I don't know," I lied. She did say that she was dedicating her work to me. I felt elated and undeserving of all her attention, but deep down, I felt happy. I was also proud of her. She did work hard to achieve her goal and now I was witnessing her hard work paying off.

"You!" Leslie said excitedly. I look down at her arms and saw Benedict staring quizzically at me. He had a frown on his forehead that reminded me of his father. His green eyes were just like Savannah's and I smiled. Thinking of Savannah always made me smile. She had that power to melt me into mush. I was acting like a total sap.

"Me?!" I pretended to be surprised.

"Yes, idiot!" Leslie said, punching my arm slightly. "She's in love with you. She got into an argument with my dad yesterday that she's going to marry you as soon as she turns eighteen years old."

"What?" I said confused.

So that was the reason of my conversation with Joshua Reynolds this afternoon? I pushed the thought aside and nodded at Leslie.

"You did promise her that when she was six. Savannah has never forgotten it." Leslie said, rolling her eyes. "You know that she is a hopeless romantic girl. She's idolized you since forever an-"

"I know," I said, pushing myself away from her. "I'm going to be honest and do what I've always said that I was going to do."

"So?" Leslie asked, arching an eyebrow. "Are you going to keep your promise?"

"If she still wants to marry me, then I don't see any impediment on marrying her." I said nonchalant, as I reached for a champagne glass from the waiter that was making his rounds. "Yes, I plan on marrying your sister."

"You don't care that doing that will be going against my parents' will?" Leslie asked defiantly.

"If it's for your sister's happiness, then I don't care." I said honestly, as I walked away from her.

"Wait, Jay," Leslie said loudly.

"What?" I said in irritation, as I turned around to face her.

"You-are you in love with my sister?"

"I-"

"Jay," Savannah interjected, as she ran to my side. She took my hand in hers and dragged me away from Leslie, before I was able to give her an answer. "OMG, you made it! I thought that you weren't going to come! I'm so happy that you're here. You are late, but here. I already made my speech and dedicated this achievement and success to you."

"I promise you that I would come." I said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "I've always kept my promises." I smirked at her.

She smiled and hugged me tightly. "Yes, I'm glad." she sighed. "You look elegant in a suit and tie, Jay. I could eat you up!"

"That wouldn't be healthy for you," I said seriously.

"You seriously need to loosen up, Jay. Come, you have to see the pictures that I took. I love them all, but there are a few that I specifically like and they inspired me to become a professional photographer."

She took my hand and dragged me all around the galleria, showing me all the pictures and how they had affected her. She practically loved all of them. I laughed, because this was what I loved about her. She lived life to the fullest and I wanted to be like her. I wanted to live and enjoy every aspect of my life. Yes, I wasn't human-well, completely human, but, I was tire of not living life. I was just living, quietly, not enjoying it.

"This one is from when we went to the park with Cutie-pie and we came across Marie and Nessie. Don't they look cute together?" she asked, as she interrupted my train of thoughts.

"Yes," I whispered.

"But?"

"There are no buts',"

"OK," she said, bobbing her head. She took my hand in hers and together we walked to another area of the gallery, where a picture of Leslie and her family was displayed. "This is one of Leslie staring out the window, with Byron in her arms. That was the day we found out that she was pregnant. Doesn't she look amazing?"

"She does," I said, turning my eyes to face her. There was a hint of jealousy in her eyes, but I kissed her cheek and she smiled happily. "But you're amazing,"

"Come," she said excitedly, as she linked her arm to mine and guided me throughout the entire exhibition and stopped in front of one that took my breath away. "I named this one, Never Ending Love."

"Where did you-when did you take this picture?" I asked surprised.

"Um, I sneaked around your apartment for New Year's eve." she said sheepishly. "I met your sister in-law, Maybell, who happens to be my dad's sister. She's beautiful. Well, she helped me take this picture. I also met your mother. She's so young looking." she laughed, kissing the back of my hand. "You shouldn't drink champagne, it's bad for the liver, Jay. Geez! You should know."

"Savy, I love this picture," I said. "How in the world?"

"You mentioned that your family was coming to visit you, since they didn't make it for Christmas and I made it my mission to get you a gift that you were always going to remember..."

"That's my mother," I mumbled, as my hand reached up and I caressed the glass that covered the picture. "How, is that why she asked me to stand by the window next to her?"

Savannah nodded and laughed. "I stalked you, Jevian. I'm sorry." she giggled, placing her hand on my arm. "I know how important she is in your life. I like the way she's looking at you and you can see the love she has for you. You see how she stares at you lovingly, as if she's telling you how amazing and wonderful you are. She doesn't care about the things that you've done in the past, she only cares that she loves you and you are her son. I wanted to let you know that I-um, love you. Not in the way that your mom loves you. I seriously love you and I don't think that anyone can erase my admiration for you." she blushed.

"Savannah," I whispered. "I love it,"

"A lot of people have misinterpreted the entire picture. They think that the two of you are in love, but I know the truth. This is my picture to honor your family."

"Why?"

"Because," she paused, giving my arm a gentle squeeze. "You and I, someday, I don't know when, but you and I will have children and I will look at them with the same love and devotion that your mother's staring at you in that picture. Because,"

"Savannah, I,"

"Come, there is one more that I've to show you." she said, not giving me a chance to thank her for capturing my mother's beauty so well. "This is,"

"Me," I finished.

"Yeah," she chortled impishly. "This is how I see you. You're mysterious, wonderful, gorgeous, elusive, but so amazing."

"Savannah," I hugged her. "Is this how you truly see me? You don't see me like everyone else does."

"No, this is how I see you; serene and lovely." she said, smiling mirthfully at me. She got on her tiptoes and reached for my face and kissed me. It was a small kiss, but enough to make me lose control.

"I can't do this, Savannah," I said miserably, taking her hand and placing it against my heart. "I can't hurt you like this. I'm not good for you. I will never be good for you."

"Jevian," she cried, when I let go of her hand and walked away from her. It took all of my strength to leave her. My heart was begging me to go back, but I didn't. I couldn't. I wasn't good for her. Her father had said it and I knew that he was right. I wasn't part of her world.

"Jay, wait, why are you leaving?" she sobbed, when she caught my hand and spun me around. "Why are you doing this to me?

"I have to go!" I said, not looking at her beautiful green eyes. "Bye, Savannah," I said, forcing a smile and kissing her cheek. I felt like Judah, kissing the cheek of the Messiah… a hypocrite and a traitor. "Goodbye," I said, leaning forward to steal one last kiss, but she cupped my face and didn't let go. I was too weak to even try. Our lips molded perfectly against each other. My arms wrapped around her tiny waist and I lifted her off the floor and brought her body closer to mine. I could feel her soft heartbeats against my chest and I wanted to cry. This was the last time, our last time like this. "I have to go,"

"Don't leave me," she croaked, as she held on to the hem of my suit. "Please, Jay, you promised to marry me."

I just turned around and left her standing there, like the coward that I was. I was running away from the only thing that made sense, the only thing that has ever felt real in my life. I walked to where my car was parked. Joshua Reynolds' voice was reverberating in my head; his words pierced loudly, as he said the words that cut through me like a knife.

_"Do you like my daughter?" _he asked gravely.

_"I can't answer,"_ I said, turning my back to him. _"I don't know if I just like her. I do know that I love her. I love her more than my own life."_

_"You can't love her!"_ he spat furiously.

_"Why can't I?" _I asked angrily. _"Why can't I love her?"_

_"You are a vampire!"_

_"I have a heart, damn it! I fucking feel!" _I shouted. _"You are a damn werewolf and you love Leslie Ann! You are like me, and yet you can live happily and love someone, while I can't?"_

_"It's different, my daughter doesn't deserve to be with a vampire or a hybrid, whatever the hell you are! She deserves to live a normal life. I don't know why I let her work for you. I've known of her fascination with you. I should've put a stop to all this fucking nonsense a long time ago, but I didn't because I thought that it was just a stupid childish crush! I don't know what my daughters see in you. You are worthless in my eyes! You drink human blood and I know that you're not good for Leslie, as a friend or as a man for Savannah. You could hurt her! I know that male vampire hybrids tend to be poisonous! Can you imagine how dangerous you are to her? Have you thought of the danger that she runs when she is around you?"_ Joshua asked, slamming his fist against the wall. _"Can you?"_

_"Sir," _I said swallowing hard. _"I would never hurt your daughter! I love her too much to even dream of making her cry. She's my life-"_

"_Don't you fucking say that! I don't ever want to hear you say that she's your life. You stay away from her, because if I see you close to her, I'll kill you myself. You got that clear?"_

_"I can't stay away," _I said firmly. _"You are going to have to kill me."_

_"Is that what you want?" _he menaced. _"I don't want you with her! If you really love her, if you really care about her, you'll leave her alone. You forget about her and let her live a normal life. Let her fall in love with someone that's worth it. A man that will be there for her and age with her!"_

_"I can't,"_ I whispered.

_"Then learn to, because you are forbidden to be around my daughters."_ Joshua threatened.

_"Sir," _

_"Listen here, Jevian,"_ he said, taking a step forward. _"Have you ever stop to think how miserable my daughter's life would be if she was with you? Have you imagine a romance with her, where she ages and you remain the same?"_ he asked, his body trembling as he stared at me.

_"Yes,"_

_"And you still want to live with her?"_

_"I'll make her happy!"_ I said with finality.

_"Are you willing to make her one of your kind?"_

_"No, sir,"_ I muttered, shaking my head. _"I don't want her to suffer the hatred that you've bestowed on your sister Maybell. I don't want her to regret me in the future."_

_"Good, because that's what would happen. She'll regret you either way. She'll hate you for ending her mortality and she'll despise you for letting her grow old, while you remain youthful,"_ he said with rage. _"She would hate you and blame you for the way her life has turned out. Do you think that's the type of life a girl like her deserves? Would you turn her into one of your kind just because you're selfish enough that you want her beside you?"_

_"No,"_

_"Good,"_ he growled. _"Stay away from her,"_

_"I can't,"_

_"You're going to have to, son. My daughter is my responsibility! She is just a child. She'll forget about you as soon as her heart mends. Leave her alone and forget about her. Leave this town and forget her! I don't want her with you. I have to look out for her, because apparently, you have been filling her innocent head with useless promises of marriage! It will never happen, because I'm going to prohibit it! I promise you that much. You aren't worth it! Stay clear of her path, you hear me or that will be the end of you."_

I got inside my car and wept like a fucking asshole for the first time in my entire life. And that's why I hate my damn life!


	12. I want

Someone Like You

Disclaimer: I own nothing

AN: This note is for those that don't want this story to end. I have to say that I must finish it and get it over with. I'm finishing all my stories before the end of January. I've lost interest in writing, so I have to cut short my efforts. I need to take a break from fanfic for a while (just a few weeks), until I can get back on track with my classes. I thought that having only three, four credit classes, was going to be easy on me. But nope, each class has a three hour lab and they are hard and time consuming. I'm constantly studying for quizzes, exams and writing long essays about organic reactions and lab reports. I have to dedicate more time to school and less on fanfic. Im currently writing a lot of my fanfic stories in this three day weekend and hopefully, I'll be able to write three chapters for each In-progress story that I have. Like I said, it's only a brief absence… I love this site so much that I might not even take the break, but I do need to, though. I promise to return with more ideas and more stories… I just need some time for myself, school and me.

Serenity Leigh

* * *

**I want…**

_Savannah's POV_

I watched as he left me, standing there, alone, brokenhearted, wretched, and miserable and hurting for him. I could tell that something had changed from the Jevian that kissed me this morning and the Jevian that turned around and left without giving me an explanation as to why he was leaving me. I turned around and wiped my tears with the back of my hand and cursed loudly at the world. I would have time to cry, to bleed and to suffer later. But not yet, this was my night. I wasn't going to give up. Jevian was somewhere around her. I had a feeling. I knew it! I could somehow sense him.

I took my high heels off and ran like a madwoman towards the direction that Jevian had taken earlier. No, this was not how I envisioned the night ending. I had so much to say to him. I ran down the street, my bare feet hurting as I stepped on the cold pavement. I searched around the parking lot, but he was not there. I couldn't find him. I looked around the small establishments that were opened, but I couldn't find his black Lexus anywhere. I didn't give up. I searched for him, because I knew in my heart of hearts that he was around. I could feel his presence. I could feel his eyes boring through my soul. It was getting a bit nippy, when I sat down on a park bench and cried. I couldn't fight against the currents. The tides were too rapid to keep myself afloat. I was drowning and the only one that could help me was Jevian Claramount. He was my salvation, but he chose to let me drown.

Why did he leave me? Was I not good enough to fight for? I didn't ask much of him, I only wanted his heart. I didn't ask him to turn me into a vampire. I didn't care if he didn't age and I did. It was useless. I only wanted his companionship, his heart. I only wanted to have him. I know if he had the power to convert me into a vampire, he would, but at that precise moment I didn't want to. I wanted to run to him and yell at him. I wanted to curse and tell him that he'd killed me, because when he walked away from me, he took my soul, my heart, my essence and my hope for us. I wanted to scream at him to return all those times that I fought for him. To return the strength and the energy that I'd wasted on him. For once, I wanted to be the one that didn't fight! I had given him my all, what more did he need? Did he want my soul? Damn it, I gave it to him. My heart? My dreams? My hopes and goals? Shit, he destroyed them… because they were all based on him. My life was being lived to stay close to him, to love him and be there for him. But he was a coward, a damn asshole that took what little I had and stepped on it without caring how I would feel. What more did I have to give him to understand that my heart was a deep well and it was overflowing with nothing but love, admiration and devotion for him?

I heard soft footsteps approaching the bench where I was sitting and I sighed. I didn't have to turn around to recognize the soft scent of cologne. It was him. I could feel my heart beating frantically against my chest, as his steps got nearer.

"I'm sorry," Jevian whispered, as he sat beside me. "I'm such a fucking ass. I'm sorry." He placed his cold hand on my shoulder and moved closer to me. "Are you going to fight me? Yell at me? Call me an ass, but don't just stay quiet, please. Tell me that you forgive me, please."

I jerked his hand away from me and gulped hard. Rejecting his touch was like stabbing my heart. "You left me, Jay," I muttered.

"I know," he paused, getting up from the bench and kneeling in front of me. "I thought that I was doing the right thing for you, for me and for everyone around us. But," he stopped, taking strands of hair away from my face. "But," he paused, his eyes shining softly under the lamp light.

"But, what?" I snapped in irritation, scooting away from him. "What could've been so-damn! What did I do that was so wrong? What did I do that caused you to leave me, calling out your name, Jay?"

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, leaning forward, until his face was mere inches away from me and his breath tickled on my skin. "You did nothing wrong, Savannah. You are perfect. You're so perfect. I can't believe that you love me."

"Do you even know what you're sorry for, Jay?" I barked, pushing him away from me. My left hand hurt, but I didn't care. The pain in my heart was worst. It would never function properly again. "Are you sorry because you feel bad for making me cry? Are you sad because you finally understand that you love me? Or are you sad because you know that you'll never love me, Jevian? Tell me! I need to know!" I demanded, as tears of rage fell down my face. "Just tell me, please."

"I'm sorry for taking so long to comprehend-to understand- that you are what I've always need. I am so sorry for causing you so much pain, Savy. I'm so damn sorry for not fighting for you… But I promise you that I'll fight everyone that opposes our love. I'm tire of living life without happiness. Since you came into my life, Savannah, I feel like I'm finally living. I lived- living without you is death. My life was dull… My existence was dull, boring, and gray; but you brought life, color into my world, Savannah. I want to stay and fight for our love. You told me that you love me, right? DO you still love me, please, say yes, because if you don't love me anymore, I rather die…" he whispered the last words, as he took my face in his hands and kissed my lips softly. "Do you love me?"

"I do," I said, sobbing. I hung my head low and the tears landed on the palms of my hand. "But now, I doubt you. Are you going to turn your back on me, on us, every time things get difficult?"

"No," he said with determination. "I'll fight for you. I'll fight. I'm sick and tire of letting others rule my life. I tried to live according to mortal rules, but not anymore. I'll be myself. I'll be who I truly am, because I want to protect you. I want to be worth of your love, Savy, my lovely girl."

"Was it my dad?" I asked, standing up from the bench. "Was it my father the one that tried to dissuade you from loving me? Was it him?" I asked sadly.

"It's not important," he whispered, as he got up from his kneeling position.

"I want to know, please," I said, moving to him, taking a step closer to where he stood. "I need to know,"

"I'm not going to- It's not important," he said. I tilted my head to examine him. He was tall; his eyes looked red under the street light. His black hair was nicely combed and his suit and tie, made him look handsome and elegant. I did notice that his hands were clenched into fists and his lips were pursed into a thin line. His forehead was creased into a frown and somehow I knew that he was angry. "There are things that you need to know about me." he said, his eyes focused down on me. "You need to know the real me- the real Jevian and if you still want to be with me- If you accept the real monster that I am- then I won't fight this feeling anymore. I'll gladly give in to your love. I let you submerge me in your passion. I won't fight anymore and just let you do whatever you want with me, Savannah Reynolds." he said sternly.

"OK," I said, as I reached for one of his fisted hand. "I've always loved you, Jay. Whatever you are, I don't care. I love you and I will love the real you." I said, my fingers circling his wrist. "Come, let's get out of here and let's just be together."

"I can't have you give up your life for me," he said, his features softening, as he took a step closer to me. "I don't want you to miss out on your family and friends."

"I'll gladly give up on them, if you promise to remain close with me."

"I will be with you," he whispered, as he placed his free hand on my hip. "I won't go anywhere, but first finish school. You still have three years until you're eighteen, Savy."

"Two and four months," I laughed, as I tightened my hold on his wrist. "Come; let's go to the Chinese Restaurant around the corner. Your eyes are red and that means that you're hungry,"

"It also means that I'm angry,"

"I know. Let's go eat and I'll promise to listen to you," I said, guiding down the street and stopped. "Hold on, the floor is cold," I laughed, as I put on my heels. "Let's go,"

"Wait," he said, as he kissed my cheek and took off his jacket and placed it around my shoulders. "You looked cold, hopefully this might help." he said, giving me a small smile. "Here, take my hand," he said softly, as he extended his hand for me to take.

"Thanks," I whispered. The pain that I had felt a few minutes ago had been replaced with the fear of not knowing what life had in store for me. I knew that I wanted to be with him. I loved him and a life without Jevian was the same as being dead. We walked hand in hand to the Chinese restaurant and the hostess ushered us towards the back of the restaurant.

"Thanks," I said to her, as she showed us to our table.

We sat down and stared at the menu. A few minutes later, our waitress came to the table and took our orders. She brought us our drink and we waited for our food to come. I wasn't really hungry, but I knew that food always calmed me down. I watched as Jevian stared at me and I felt a rush of excitement surge down my back. Looking at Jevian was like looking at a stranger. Something in him had changed and I didn't know what it was. I placed my palms on the table and leaned forward to him. His eyes were still red, as they followed every movement that I made.

"You said that I needed to know the real you, right?" I asked nervously. He nodded and looked to his right. The waitress was coming with our order. She carefully placed it on the table and quickly excused herself, not before eying my Jevian with a sly smile on her lips. "Thank you," I said bitterly.

"Enjoy," she said, as she turned.

"I want to know the real Jevian," I whispered, as I took my vegetable stir-fry and steam rice plate. "I want," I paused and sighed. "I want all of you, Jay."

Jevian took his plate of steam rice and Kung Pao chicken and Jiaozi dumplings. He grabbed a fork and began eating. He chewed on his food and swallowed slowly, as he sat the fork on top of his napkin.

"I'm not really thirty years old," he said lowly.

"How old are you then?" I asked, setting my spoon on the plate and my hands on my lap.

"When I met- hybrids grow faster than normal humans." he said, looking down at his plate. "I was really seven years old when I met your sister," he blushed and looked down at me from under his dark long lashes. "I stopped aging that year. I have remained the same for the last twenty-four or twenty-five years. I lie about my age, because it's embarrassing to tell others about my true age. But in reality, I'm twenty-five years old, Savy."

"So," I paused and giggled. "You are only eight or ten years older than me?"

He nodded, taking his fork in his hand. "Yes, angel."

"You shouldn't be embarrassed. I find it cute," I said, reaching forward for his hand. "I'm glad that you aren't a lot older than me."

"I used to drink human blood," he whispered. "I did it for a few years. My father would hunt them for my brother and me… but," he trailed off and licked his lips.

"Do you do it now?" I asked, my eyes fixed on his beautiful face.

He shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "No," he said quietly. "I don't anymore. It's been years since I don't do it."

"Then, all is forgiven." I said nonchalant.

"Just like that?" he asked quizzically. "You forgive me like that, Savannah?"

"Yes,"

"OK," he said, not fully convinced. "I have the ability to paralyze a person and control their body."

"Ah," I said curiously. "How?"

He shook his head and reached for his water. "It's confusing, but, um, I can make you stop moving your body, every muscle, and every organ and let you die." he said, placing the water glass on the table.

"Wow," I said, scooting my chair closer to the table. "I wonder if I have any special power."

"I can also, if I want," he paused, looking down at his plate. "I can control your body and make you do anything that I feel like,"

"OK," I said, shuddering. "Creepy, but I can live with that. If it's something like seeing ghost and goblins, then I would be running away." I joked.

He chuckled and took my hand in his. "There's more… I have enhanced speed, strength, vision and hearing. I can live forever. I-" he stopped.

"You, what?" I asked, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "You're hiding something from me, aren't you, Jay?"

He nodded and cleared his throat. "I'm venomous. I can turn you into a vampire…"

"So, if you-" I said, raking my brains for a way to articulate my observation. "You can-"

"If I bite you," he added. "Which I won't. Not unless it's extremely necessary." he said casually.

"Bite me?" I said puzzled. "If you bite me, I can become a vampire?"

"Yeah,"

"Ok, that's awesome," I said, gnawing at my lip. "So, if we kiss, I don't be-"

"You won't become a vampire," he said, finally relaxing on his chair. "I won't let that happen to you…"

"Why not?" I asked.

"Many reasons,"

"Like?"

"I don't want to talk about them now, princess." he smiled.

"I want to know," I complained. "You said that there were things that I needed to know about you, but you won't tell them to me."

"I-"

"Spill," I demanded.

"I don't want to turn you in to a vampire, because you might resent me in the future. You might hate me and I can't live life knowing that you hate me," he said. There was a sad expression on his eyes. I stood up from my seat and ambled to his side. "If you hate me, Savannah, I rather die and not live a life knowing that I have disappointed you. You've become my life and I can't imagine you hating me. I don't want for you to ever hate me."

"Do you love me?" I asked.

He nodded and grinned. "With every beat of my heart. I do love you." he grinned.

"That much," I laughed, kissing his lips softly.

"Yes," he snickered.

"Well," I said, sitting back on my seat. "This is the best day of my life!"

"I'm glad," he said, sighing in relief.

"So, why did you run away from me earlier?" I said, rolling my eyes at him.

"Personal reasons," he shrugged, reaching for the napkin and wiping his face.

"You do love me, right?" I asked.

"Yes, Savannah," he chuckled. "I love you a lot. I'm sticking with you forever."

"Jay," I sighed. "We are still getting married, right?"

"Yes, why?" he said, as he chewed quickly on his food.

"Will you make me happy?"

"Yes,"

"You'll give me anything that I want, right?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow, as I stared attentively at him. "Will you?"

"Yes," he said, bobbing his head. "Anything that you need, want, crave, I'll give to you? Money is not an issue. If you want to move to Europe, Australia, anywhere-just let me know."

"Are you for real?" I said excitedly.

He nodded, his face held a solemn expression. "Yes, why do you ask? Don't you believe me?"

"Anything that I want?" I mumbled to myself.

I wanted a world where he was included. I wanted a lifetime of memories where it was Jevian and me, happy and in love. I wanted to share my love with him, with children. I wanted children. I wanted to have the life that Leslie Brooks, my older sister had.

"Anything, precious." he said, offering me a sincere smile. "Your wishes are my command, Savannah."

I tapped my fingers on the table and bit the insides of my cheeks. "Good," I laughed impishly. "Anything I want, Jevian? You promise?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. He nodded his head and placed the napkin on the table. "I want a baby,"

"Savannah," Jevian coughed. "Angel,"

"You said that I could have anything I wanted, right?" I asked haughtily.

He nodded and drank a big gulp of water. "Yes, but-"

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "I want a child that is ours… I want a family, Jay. I want what Leslie and Brady have! You promised to give me anything that I wanted, right? I only want two things from you; your love and a baby," I whispered the last part.

"I can't," he said, hanging his head low. "I can give you the world, except that, princess…"

"Why not? You are a damn hybrid-you can! You have excellent gene composition, Jay. Damn it, look at you. You are perfection. Every strand of your hair, every cell, organ inside of you- all the way down to your light hazel-brown eyes, to the complexion of your skin, everything about you is perfection. You are perfect, why can you give me a child. A little baby that is made of you and me?" I asked dejectedly. "It's not like I want one right away. I still want to finish high school, school and travel the world with you… But I do want a child with you."

"That won't happen," he said with finality. "I can't and I won't, Savannah,"

"Yes, it can and it will happen!" I said determined. "If you want me and are willing to see me age and get old, at least give me one child. I won't have no for an answer!" I hissed, slamming my fork on the plate. It made a loud clanking sound and I looked around and found curious eyes on us.

"I can't!" Jevian said sadly, sighing. "I would love to, but I can't,"

"Yes, you can!" I said desperately. "Nessie is a prime example. If her father, a vampire and her mother, then a human, could conceive, then we can, sweetheart,"

He growled inwardly and ran his hands through his face. "Savannah, did she tell you what happened to her mother? Didn't her mother almost-" he began, but I cut him off.

"Jevian, you don't want to turn me into a vampire because you don't want me to hate you. But if you don't give me a child, then I'll end up hating you forever. You can't deny me that, please,"

"Savannah, please, listen to me…" he pleaded, but stopped, when saw the tears streaming down my face. "Why do you want a child? Why can't you respect my opinion. I swear that I'm doing it for your own good."

"No, you're being selfish, Jay." I sobbed. "You're being like my father. He treats Leslie one way and me another. I bet that if it was Leslie telling you that she wanted to have a child with you-" I choked and stood up from my chair and began to leave, but his cold hand stopped me.

"Savannah, sit down, love, please." he begged, as he gently pulled me to him. "Please, let me explain,"

"I want a child," I said flatly.

"You're too young to think of having a child," he said sadly, as he kissed my forehead. "I love you! I don't love Leslie. There was a time when I did, but what I felt for her, is nothing compared to the way that I feel for you. You are my gravitational center. I love you and because I love you, I'm trying to dissuade you from having a child with me. I can't watch you go through that." he said, as he hugged me tightly. "Please, just-"

"I don't want him now! I want him when I'm old enough and responsible to care for one. I'm not asking for a baby at this time in our life. I'm only fifteen and a quarter. I still have a life ahead of me. I'm just asking that you don't put an ultimatum in our life. Don't decide things for me. I-"

"Savy," he said a bit irritated.

"Jay," I sighed and sat back on my chair. "At least, considers it. Maybe what happened to Nessie's mother won't happen to me. Edward was a full vampire… maybe that only happens when they are vampires and not hybrids."

"Baby," he said, reaching for my hand and taking it in his. "I'm one fourth human and three fourth vampire, think about the possibilities of you dying due to birthing complications. I don't want to lose you."

"I'll take my chances." I mumbled.

"I won't let that happen to you. I won't lose you."

"I'll convince you of giving me a child. I'm very persistent." I said cockily.

"I won't cave,"

"You will," I said casually, as I resumed eating. There was no way in the universe that I was going to live, married to Jevian and not have a child. I wanted a family since I could remember. It'd always been my dream of mine to become a mother and Jevian was not going to stop it from happening.


	13. Only If You Want

**Someone Like You**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Well, here is the newest chapter to Someone Like You. I hope that you like it. I have been raking my brains trying to find a possible end to this story. I had it finished, but, someone stole my computer and now I have to guess where I want to take the story.

* * *

**Only If You Want**

_Jevian's POV_

I ate my food quietly. I was deep in thought and I swear that every thought process led me to a horrible vision. There were two alternative routes to my life… and I didn't like neither one of those decisions. I imagined making Savannah my wife, but she would beg me to give her a child. I knew how dangerous it can be to a human to bear a vampire a child. Imagine how terrible it will be if she had a child of a man that was one fourth human and three thirds vampire? It would be utter chaos. She would die, because the child would destroy her. I sighed at the thought of having my princess die. That's not where I wanted to see this go.

The other option would be to leave her and disappear from her life. Just like her father had forced me to do. But then, what would happen to her or to me? Where would I be if that were to happen? I would surely find a way to die. I couldn't imagine my life without her. Why was everything so difficult? Why was there no outlet for me, for her, for us?

"Stop thinking so hard," she giggled. "Your veins are going to pop, Jay."

I reached for my glass of water and took a sip. I wanted to ravage her lips and make her forget about our previous conversation. I sighed and glared at the Chinese mural that was on the wall. It was a pond filled with Koi fish swimming freely in the water. Why couldn't we be free?

"Savannah," I sighed, placing my glass on the table. She looked at me, her smile gone. "Would you runaway with me?"

"Excuse me?" she asked appalled. "Why are you asking me this?"

"If I return you to your father," I paused and raked my fingers through my hair and groaned inwardly. "If you go back to your father, I won't see you again."

"Is that an ultimatum?"

"No, it's the reality!" I hissed irritated. "He doesn't want me with you! He threatened to kill me if I don't stop seeing you. I'm not going to stop seeing you."

"He didn't do that, Jay! Please, tell me that he didn't go that far! I can't believe that he menaced to kill you." she whispered sadly. I nodded and pushed my plate away from me. "Oh, no, if he forces me to stay away from you- I'll die! I'll kill myse-"

I stood up from my chair and ambled to hers. "Don't say that, please. Don't even think that, Savy,"

She cried and hugged me. "It's the truth!"

I kissed her temple and knelt beside her. "Calm down, princess," I whispered against her ear. "We can come up with another solution that doesn't include death. Don't jump to conclusions so fast, Savy. We still have other options."

She looked up at me, hope burning brightly in her eyes. "Like what?" she asked dejectedly.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I was hoping that you would have some suggestions, angel." I said, forcing a smile.

She looked down at our joint hands and sighed theatrically. "We can see each other in secret. That's the only way that we can make it work, Jay." she said.

"But-" I said, raking my brains for an answer.

"You are the adult," she said sheepishly.

"Well, we can- I don't know," I paused and smiled dejectedly at her.

She smiled widely and kissed my lips. "We can see each other at your apartment after school. Dad won't follow me, because he'll be working late. Mom does too," she trailed off and shook her head. "Why does it have to be so complicated for us? Les and Brady had it so easy. Maybe is because Brady is a werewolf just like Dad and you are-"

"A vampire-hybrid." I laughed drily. "I don't know how I'm going to let you go. I can't survive without you, Sav,"

"Me neither,"

"I guess our fate has been sealed from the start, Jay." she sighed dramatically."I can't believe that I'll only get to see you in secret. I won't tell anyone. I'll pretend that you left me."

"I hate lying." I said, pulling away from her.

"I know Jay, but this is the only way that I can see you. This is the only way that we can be together."

"I know, princess." I said annoyed. "I'll be hating life until I can finally have you all to myself." I smiled.

"Me too," she nodded. "You'll wait for me, right?"

"I will," I promised. "I'll wait as long as I have to. I love you so much,"

She hugged me tightly and kissed my nose. "Well," she paused, bringing her lips closer to mine. "I guess that we now have to be more careful."

"Yeah,"

"I should get going, before my Dad looses it and kills you. I'll tell them that you broke up with me and that you don't want to see me anymore. I'll tell them that I asked you why, but you didn't want to answer me…" she said, falling back to down to her chair.

"That's a little harsh, don't you think?" I said. "I-whatever you think it's for the best, Savy." I said, kissing the crown of her head.

"It's the only way that we can make it believable." she said nonchalantly. "We're going to have to make it work."

"Do you have your purse?" I asked curiously.

She shook her head and arched an eyebrow. "No, why?"

"Here," I said, as I broke a piece off the napkin and scribbled my telephone number on it. "This is my cell number. You can call me anytime. I'll drop what I'm doing just to talk to you."

"I already memorized your phone number, silly." she giggled. "I have your cell phone, house and work number. I also know your mother's phone number, you know, just in case."

"You are gonna have to call me every day or text me, Savannah." I said desperately. "Remember that I can't live without hearing from you."

"Why?"

"I'll need to know about you." I said, running my hand over my face. "I need to know that you are doing fine, happy or even sad. I want to know how you are doing. Please, do it for me, so I can be at ease."

"I promise…" she smiled. "I'll make time for you. I love you so much." she said, before she stood up from her chair and walked to where I stood. She got on her tiptoes and kissed my chin. "I'll miss you so much."

"Me too," I said, as I dipped my head and cupped her face in my hands and kissed her longingly.

The days continued to pass and I only heard Savannah's voice briefly over the phone every day. It was torture to my heart and to my soul. I hated my life without her. I was in a catatonic stage. I had gotten used to seeing her almost every day while we worked together and now I was lucky if I got to gaze into her eyes. She was the only thing that could set me at ease. Her smile and her lips brought sense to my life. It was seven months the next time that we got to see each other and talk.

She'd gotten grounded for leaving the exhibition without her father's consent. We'd agreed to be together. It was going to be a difficult task for a sixteen years old, but that was the only way our love would survive. We spoke on the phone daily. Sometimes, our conversation would be so long that we spend the entire night talking about our future life together. She continued to ask me to give her a child and I continued to say no.

I couldn't do such a heinous thing to her. I couldn't! I just couldn't! It would be the same as killing her and I didn't want that for her. I also didn't want to turn her into a vampire. It wouldn't be fair for her, but was I deciding this correctly?

One afternoon, I got a call from Savannah. She was happy to tell me that she got a car and that her mother was taking her shopping at the mall and that we should meet. I asked her where and she gave me the time that she would be arriving and where we could meet. I was so excited. I only got to see her on the streets at Fork and we weren't even able to speak.

"Meet me at downtown Port Angeles tomorrow at noon, Jay!" she said excitedly.

"Are you for real?" I asked contently. I wanted to dance and scream that I loved her to the people that passed me by. "Are you for real?"

"I'm serious!" she exclaimed. "I haven't forgotten you." she said seriously. "I still love you. Do you love me?"

"I love you too," I said. There was an awkward silence and I heard her sob. "Don't cry, please. We'll be together. Just a little longer. I promise."

"You promise?"

"I do," I said sadly. "I promise to love you forever."

"Do you promise to give me a child after we get married?"

"Savannah," I paused. "We'll have time to talk about that later. Please, just- tell me that you love me, please. Tell me that I'm the only one for you, angel."

"Jevian Claramount," she laughed sadly. "Y-you are the only o-one for me, prince." she choked. "You bring me joy. I'm saving all my kisses and hugs just for you. I'm only yours. I love you. Do you love me still?"

"I do,"

It was a Sunday afternoon, when I finally got to hold my princess. I waited for her in front of the fountain at downtown Port Angeles. She ran straight into my arms and kissed me fervently. We didn't talk. I could only feel her. Her lips were slightly swollen when I pulled away from our kiss. I stared into her lovely green eyes and saw the love she felt for me, surfacing on them.

I frame her face in my hands and kissed her. Her lips molded perfectly with mine. It was passionate and I could taste the salt of her tears mixed with mine. I was giving her my heart in every kiss. With each kiss I made a promise to love her forever. I thought of spending my eternal life with her. I'd decided that it was useless to see her grow old and finally watch her die. I didn't want to be lonely. I didn't want to live without her.

"I made my decision." I said against her lips. "You'll be mine! I want you to be only mine. I'm going to marry you and you and I will be together for always!"

"I've been yours!" she said, as she nipped at the skin on my neck. "I'm only yours."

"I hate not seeing you, Savannah. Yes, we email and text and on occasion talk on the phone, but it's not what I want. It's not what I need. I need you with me all the time."

"I understand," she cried, snaking her arms around me. "I understand perfectly."

"No, you don't understand." I said desperately. "I've been thinking and I-"

"Are you dumping me, Jay?" she asked frightened.

"No, let me talk, you goose," I laughed, kissing her softly on the lips. I placed my hand on the small of her back and half lifted her against me. "I'll give everything that you want from me."

"Anything?"

"Yes, Savannah," I said, tipping my head to look at her. "We are going to get married, right?"

"Yes," I nodded, scooping her in my arm and kissing her chin. "I'll make you the happiest woman in the world."

"Promise?"

"I promise," I said, looking attentively in to her eyes. "I promise."

"A child?" she asked hopeful.

I nodded. "You can only get one child, Savannah."

"One?" she paused sadly. "Why?"

"But only after you finish school and get a degree. I will only do it then."

"Why?"

"Because," I said, putting her down on the floor. "I want you to live Savannah. It's the only thing that I ask from you. You want a child- I'm giving you one. The reason that you can only have one is because- you might die giving birth to him. A vampire hybrid sucks your life away. I don't want you to die, so the only way to keep you and the child close to me is if I turn you into a vampire, as the baby is born. I'll only do it, if that's what you truly want."

"Just like that," she smiled giddily. "You're seriously?"

"Yes," I said, bobbing my head softly. "I'm more than serious. I don't want you out of my life. If that's what you want, then, that's what I'll do for you… but only on my conditions."

"But, my father will hate me."

"Yes, but I will love you forever."

"Leslie, Brady," she whispered. "Cutie-pie and Baby-boy."

"It's a sacrifice that comes with living with me for an eternity. I won't blame you if you choose your family…" I said, offering her a weary smile. "We are bound to make sacrifices in our life and this is one that you'll just have to make."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, only if you want me to. I won't force you, angel. I will never force you. But I'm only going to do it only if that's what you truly want. I'll give you a child, Savannah, but be aware that the child will kill you from the inside out. The only way to save you is to turn you into a vampire after you have him or her."

"That bad?" she asked, pulling away from me. She turned around and faced the fountain. She dug into her purse and pulled out a nickel and kissed it before tossing it in the water.

"It's a horrible fate, princess." I said, standing behind her. "But it's the only one that you must choose if you really want to have a child and live with me forever. Is that what you want?"

"I'll have your child," she said, as she spun around and smiled at me. "I'll have a child and I'll be with you forever. I've chosen you even before my parents. Do you choose me?"

"Yes," I sighed. "And an eternity with you."

"Yes," she smiled despondently, leaning her head against my shoulder.

"Is that what you want?" I asked, crossing my fingers behind my back, hoping that she would chose me.

"I do,"

"Are you sure?"

"I am!" she giggled contently, wrapping her arms around me and hugging me. "I'm so happy."

"Why are you so happy?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I guess that I knew that this moment was going to happen. I knew that I was going to live with you for an eternity. I'm just sad, because I'll have to leave my family behind. But, I get to be with you. That's the best news ever."

"You are a weirdo, Savannah."

"I'm not!" she said, smacking my arm playfully.

"Yes, you are, princess. But I love you so much. I can't wait to be able to be with you forever." I said, lifting her chin with one finger.

"I love you," she shrieked. "I'm going to be with you forever!"

And just like that, we were making arrangements for our life together.


	14. Conversations

**Someone Like You**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: I love this chapter. It's sweet and I like it so much. Sometimes, our parents are hard on us, because they love us.

**Conversations With My Father**

Savannah's POV

I watched in silence as the new snow slowly settled on the ground from my bedroom window. It had been a long, cold day at school and then at home. Mom was with Leslie and the kids and I was stuck in my room. I had argued with my father earlier and I swear that this constant hostility between us was creating a gap in my heart. I was slowly withering. I'd not seen Jevian in almost seven months. My father forbade me to see him. He smelled the clothes I had on the last time that I was with Jevian, that he caught my Jay's scent on me. We argued for many days, until I didn't have anything else to say to him. I became a recluse and I didn't talk to anyone at home. My only source of normalcy was Clarissa and Leslie Alexis, my older sister. My father wasn't a mean person. In fact, he's a great person, but he worries too much about me. I understood my parent's point of view. They'd lost a son before I was even born; which makes my dad an overprotective oaf. After Giovanni's death, I became the- my parents- center of their universe. I understand that. I was my parents' miracle child.

My father doted on me and tried to be there for me as much as possible. I knew that I was loved, but at the same time, I felt like I was being suffocating. I envied Leslie, because she got to do so many things with her friend, but I couldn't. I can't go anywhere without my parents asking where I was going and who I was with. I understood that they cared, but, fucks! I needed a break. I turned around from the window and walked to my laptop computer that was thrown on the bed. I ambled tiredly to my bed and flopped on the blue and purple covers of my bed.

"Let's see if I have any new messages," I mumbled to myself, as I retrieved the computer and opened it.

I waited until the screen appeared and started browsing through the internet. When I opened my email box there were five messages from Clarissa- a girl from my school- and one from Jevian. I sat up on the bed and felt assaulted by anxiety. There was something wrong with my Jevian. I could feel it in my heart. I placed the laptop on the pillow and clicked on Jevian's email. My eyes skimming through the black letters, as the words slowly formed in my head. Jevian had to leave in a hurry to El Salvador; his father had been attacked by werewolves and he needed his son to take care of his family. He wrote in the email, that he didn't know when he was going to be back, but that he loved me and would never forget me. I gasped in horror and hopped off my bed and ran downstairs.

"Dad," I yelled.

"What?" My father was sitting in his recliner, as he watched his favorite football team play.

I walked over to his chair and crouched beside him. He cocked one thick eyebrow, as he stared quizzically at me.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked casually, his eyes averting to the television.

"Dad," I cried, grasping the thin fabric of his sweatpants. "Jevian's father was attacked by werewolves."

"How do you know?" he asked, a shadow of anger looming over his head.

"That's irrelevant, Dad," I snapped. "Was it our wolves? Are our werewolves in South America?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "Our wolves are in La Push. Are you blaming us for the death of another damn vampire?"

"No!" I said, shaking my head.

"Are you blaming your own father? I have been here with you all this time? Do you think it was me?"

"No, Dad, but are you sure that it wasn't any of our wolves?"

"Savannah Elizabeth," he gritted, as he moved uncomfortably in his chair. "Are you calling me a liar?"

"No, Dad," I said, gnawing at my lip. "I just wanted to know, please, tell me if you know anything."

"I haven't killed any vampires." he said, getting up from his chair. He began ambling to the kitchen and stopped in the doorway and turned to face me. "I quit phasing since the last time that you sneaked out of your room. I don't know about the rest of the pack. There are many of them protecting La Push, but there are none of our people in South America."

"Are you sure?" I asked desperately.

"I'm positive," he said, placing his arm on the doorway and looked menacingly at me. "How do you know about it?"

"What?" I asked confused, as I got nearer.

"How do you know about Jevian's father getting hurt by a werewolf?" he asked seriously.

"I just do," I shrugged. "I just do and don't start arguing with me for having contact with Jevian." I said angrily.

"I don't want you to ha-"

"Listen, Dad," I paused, inhaling deeply. "I don't want to argue with you. You said that your wolves are here in La Push, then I believe you. I'll go upstairs and let you watch your game." I said and began to trudge to the staircase. Dad clutched my arm and spun me around. "What?" I snapped.

"Sweetie," he whispered, as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'm already hurt, Dad." I whispered. "You've kept me away from him for almost two years. I love him-"

He let go of my arm and paced around me. "I don't-Don't fucking say that, please!"

"But I do love him," I said, my voice breaking. "Can't you see how much I suffer without him? How would you feel if they rob you of your own personal sun? What if they separated you from Mom? What if they take away the only thing that has ever made sense to you and the only thing that you've ever loved and treasured, Dad?" I asked angrily, as treacherous tears fell down my face. "That's what it feels like to me. You've take the air that I breath and polluted it! I've been robbed of my radiant sun and I have been stripped of all that's precious and lovely. You have taken me away from my soul mate. I love Jevian with all my passion! Damn it, I love him so much that if I don't see him soon, I'm going to die, Dad! I might as well die."

"Savannah," he cried, as he framed my face in his warm, enormous hands and sobbed. "Don't say that! Don't you love me? Please, don't talk like that, princess." he said in a low voice, as he kissed my cheek. There was a lone tear sliding down his face, as his brown eyes stared sadly at me.

"I can't help it! I love him! I'm dying without him. I'm seventeen years old and I feel so old. I feel so damn old, Dad. There are just a few tears left in me! I feel like one of this days there won't be any more left in me. I've cried so much in my young life, enough to last me forever. I can't live like this anymore. I need him. I can't watch people around me being happy, while I'm so miserable. I have obeyed you in everything that I could, but I don't think that I can do this anymore. I can't be away from him, Daddy. My heart is broken without him. Can't you see how bitter I am?"

"Why are you so-ugh! Savannah, why didn't you fall in love with someone normal? Why him? What's so special about that vampire-hybrid idiot? He's not even a damn vampire!" Dad shouted, as he slammed his fist against the wall, creating a hole. I jumped in shock and took a few steps away from him. "Don't be scare, angel. I won't hurt you. I will never hurt you."

_You are already hurting me_, my soul screamed.

"I can't tell my heart what to feel! I can't tell it what I want it to do! It just loves Jevian. There are no reasons, it just does. I love him. Dad, Jay is kind. He has never hurt me and he never will. He may be a vampire-hybrid, but he's so kind and so gentle."

"Go to your room," he said furiously, pointing up the stairs. "Just go and-"

"No," I snapped. "I've listened to you, Dad! Why can't you listen to me? I have been an obedient daughter. I've kept away from him, but I can't anymore. I'm at the point where I don't care anymore! I need him. I need to see him and be next to him, until I die, or I turn into a vampire. Whatever my destiny is-as long- fucks, as long as it's next to him."

"I rather die than see you become a vampire like my-" he stopped and drew in deep breaths.

"Like Maybelle?" I mumbled.

"How do you know about her? Did Leslie tell you?" he asked surprised.

"No," I shook my head and walked in to the kitchen. He followed after me and walked to the other side of the room.

"Jevian told you?" he asked acrimoniously.

"No," I shouted, my hands clenched in fists. My tears were like a blurry curtain, distorting my father's image. "I met her once. She told me about everything that happened to her and how she became a vampire. I don't underst- She's your sister! Don't you love her? The least that you can do is talk to her. She's still family, isn't she? I know that she's a vampire-but won't it be better if you got acquainted with your sister again? Isn't it better to let go of all the hurt and let love heal all the wounds that we'd carried with us for so long?"

"Shut up, you don't even know what you are talking about. That idiot has corrupted your mind." he shouted.

"Jevian, corrupted my mind?" I laughed mockingly. "It was Leslie the one that told me that,"

"Leslie?"

"Yes," I paused angrily. "Your lovely goodie two-shoes daughter was the one that told me!"

"Liar," he spat.

"No, she told me about Aunt Maybelle. They keep in touch. Yes, I did meet Maybell on my own, but that is irrelevant. She's never hurt me. I don't think that she'll ever will. She loves you so much that she'll never hurt your daughters. You can see the sadness in her eyes when she talks about you. She hasn't forgotten her brother. She loves you very much."

"I don't want to hear this," he said madly.

"Why can't you ever see my point of view? Why can't you-"

"Because I don't want to lose you!" he said desperately, as he pulled me into his arms, placing his chin on the crown of my head and wept miserably. "I don't want to lose my baby girl."

"Lose me? How? I won't go anywhere. I'm cooped in the house. I don't have any friends. Where can I go?" I sniveled.

"I lost your brother Giovanni and I never met him. I don't want that to happen to you. I don't want to lose my little princess." he whispered in my hair.

"What does that have to do with me? Am I a replacement for him?" I asked, pushing him away from me.

"No,"

"Then?"

"You are our miracle child. You know that Giovanni and Leslie were raised by a different father. I was only involved in your sister's life since she was nine years old. I didn't get to see her take her first steps and I missed so much from her and her brother's life, that it pains me so much. When she met me, she always kept her distance from me. It wasn't until she was eleven that she started trusting me. She saw me as her stepfather, but in reality I was her biological father. See," he said, raking his fingers through his hair. "I-"

"What?" I asked confused. "I don't get it,"

"You need to know the truth in order to understand what I'm going through." he said dejectedly.

"Go ahead," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "I want to know."

"I met your mother when she was about your age. She was spending a summer vacation with her grandparents. I fell in love with her on the spot, but she didn't like me at first. She told me that if I grew ten inches or more, she might consider dating me. Little did I know that I was going to turn into a werewolf!" he said, scoffing sarcastically. "I had the gene and there were vampires around La Push, so I guess that there was no turning back for me. I became what I am today. A werewolf. Anyways, I was a gawky kid and her grandfather loved me, because I was descent and helped others. He wanted me to date his granddaughter. Except that Leslie Anastasia didn't like me. It was until the end of the summer that she finally gave me an opportunity and became my girlfriend. We dated the following summers, but we lost touched. It was hard because it was a long distance relationship. A few years passed and her grandfather died so she came to the funeral with her then boyfriend, GianCarlos Ruiz. He left the funeral early, because he was a soldier stationed in California and he couldn't stick around. Leslie Ann stayed helping her grandmother cope with all the bills and to run the house. One day, she was walking down the beach and we met again. We became acquainted again and she fell in love with me again. I never stopped loving her. After I became a wolf, I saw her for the first time and my fate was sealed: she was my soul mate." he said, looking down at his clenched hands. "Before she went back to California to start Med school, I found out from my father that she was engaged to that Ruiz idiot. I should've fought for her, but I thought that I was doing the right thing, by letting her get married. I wanted her to be happy. I didn't know that she was pregnant with my children. I thought that Leslie was happy, but she wasn't. She got a divorce and her son stayed with the man he thought was his father. Years went by and I found your mother working as a doctor for the same tribe that I was working with. Well, she slowly fell in love with me again. I loved her with all my heart since the first moment that I laid eyes on her. She was always in my thoughts. We fell in love, got married and with that marriage, came a beautiful little nine year old step-daughter... It was your sister. I loved her and I swear that I thought that I loved that child because she was your mother's. I didn't know that our blood ties were so strong, that they were calling us… Leslie became my adoration, because she was your mother's. But later, Leslie Ann told me that Les was my daughter and that Giovanni was also my son. I was excited and so content to know that my love had created such amazing children. But when I was about to meet Gio, he died in a fatal car accident. It devastated our family. It destroyed me, because if I had acted on my impulses… If I had taken my destiny in my own hands, then my children would have been with me. I would've raised them. Your mother would've not suffered at the hands of that loser she called husband once. You understand? Leslie Alexis lost her twin brother and your mother and I lost a son. I felt it in my heart. I felt the lost and to this day, I regret leaving your mother. I feel ashamed."

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked, wiping the tears with the heel of my hand. "I understand that-"

"A lot! It has everything to do with you. I lost my son and I never go to tell him how much I loved him. But after destiny destroyed me, giving me the final blow to my heart, it gave me a miracle. Just when I thought that I'd lost all my hopes, destiny gave me the opportunity to love Les like a father should love his daughter. She loved me and opened her heart to me. She gave me many wonderful memories… But then, I found out that I was going to be a father and nine months later, I met you. You had your mother's green eyes and you were so delicate. You gravitated towards me and that made me want to protect you even more. I wanted to keep you away from pain or hurt. It's never been my intention to make you suffer. I've always want to protect you. I feel like it's my duty to keep your safe, Savannah. You are the only daughter that I've met since she was an infant. I can see Giovanni and Leslie in you. I love you with all my heart and I never meant to make you suffer."

"I am safe with Jevian," I said despondently. "I'm as safe in his arms, as I would be with you. I know that, Dad. Why can't you see it?"

"No, you aren't! He will hurt you!"

"No, he won't, Dad."

"Sava-"

"Dad," I said, placing my hands over my ears and wept. "You are the one that is hurting me! You are being selfish and you won't let me be with the person that I love. I want to spend my lifetime with him. I don't care if I grow old and he doesn't. At least, Dad, at least, I'll get to live with the person that I love. Why can't you see that when you keep me away from him, you are slowly killing me?" I said, tears streaming down my face. "I'm practically dead."

"I didn't know that," he whispered, walking towards me, as he pulled me in his warm arms. "I'm sorry."

"You are,"

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't know that you love Jevian that way. I'm scared of losing you."

"I love him, dad. I love him so much and I'm scared that I'll never get to see him again. I'm afraid that he won't wait for me. Even though he said that he would; I am scared that he won't love me anymore. I'd made him suffer too much. I'm tired of not being with him. You get to have my Mom."

"Why do you say that?"

"He left to South America. His father was attack by werewolves. I'm afraid that he might never return to my side. What if he forgets me? What if he doesn't want to be with me, Dad? What am I going to do without him?"

"Call him," he whispered next to my ear. "Tell him what you've told me. If he loves you, he'll never forget you and he'll return to you."

"You mean it?"

"Yes," he said, brushing my tears away. "He'll be there for you. No matter where you are, he'll be there for you." he smiled. "I doubt that he will forget you, Savannah. You are unforgettable."

"You really think so?"

"I do," he smiled tenderly.

"You love him, right?" he asked. I nodded, looking up at him sadly. "I thought that you were just infatuated with him, Savy."

"I'm not." I said gloomily. "I love him too much. In fact, he's the only one that I love. He wanted me to experience the world and to fall in love with someone else that wasn't him. I tried, but it was difficult. He's my world."

"He's a smart man," Dad said annoyed. "How did that go?"

"It backfired on me, Dad," I paused. "I ended up loving him even more." I laughed. "I can't stop my heart from choosing who it wants to love."

"That's true,"

"Just be happy, Savannah. I'll overlook the fact that he is a-you know- and let you see him."

"You mean it?"

"Yeah," he said miserably. "Just, don't stop loving your old man, Savannah. Don't forget that I love you too."

We held each other and talked for a few more hours. I served him some of his favorite ice cream and he smiled at me. He actually smiled at me for the first time in a long time. I felt a bit happy. My father gave me his blessing to see Jevian. I just wanted to believe that Jevian would still want me even after all this time.

It was half past midnight, when I heard a soft beep coming from the computer, informing me that I got an IM. I rushed to my bed and placed the computer on my lap. I looked at the screen and smiled.

_JC- What are you doing, love? _

_SexySavy- Missing you_

_JC- I'm in South America. I'll be here for a while. My father was badly hurt by those real werewolf. Hopefully, he'll be fine._

_SexySavy- Do you still love me?_

_JC- With all my heart. I can't stop thinking of you. Will you honor me with your voice? Can I call you?_

_SexySavy- Yes, I'll wait for your call, angel._

I placed the computer next to me and sighed. I couldn't wait to hear my angel's voice. I wanted to see him and tell him everything that had happened today. I heard a knock on the door and my father entered my room. He told me that he had to pick up my mother from Les' house and that he was going to be back soon. A few minutes after he left, Jevian called me. He told me how much he loved and missed me. I felt content. My heart was slowly healing itself. It was going to take a bit longer; I was on the road to full recovery.


	15. Unexpected

**Someone Like You**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: This story jumps a few months ahead and things are going to start to progress faster, because I need to end the story. Anyways, I appreciate the kindness. R&R!

* * *

**Unexpected**

_Savannah's POV_

I sat sadly on the rocking chair, staring at the sun that was slowly dipping into the horizon. It was a beautiful cold afternoon. The beautiful orange, gold and pink hues surrounding the shapeless clouds, reminded me of many tender memories that I'd experienced with Jevian. He'd gone to El Salvador five months ago, to see how he could help his father after he was ferociously attacked by a werewolf. His mother asked him to remain with them for a short while with them.

At first, I was content, because he did need his family beside him… but it was too long for my weary heart. I missed him dearly. We wrote to each other so often, but after three months of talking on the phone, our conversation began to diminish and I would only get a short message from him on my IM every few days. He would write that he still loved me and that he was coming back for me, but I was losing hope. I was a junior in high school now and I was tired of being alone. My father was constantly telling me to date guys my age. I didn't want to, because in my heart there was only space for Jevian. He occupied my heart, thoughts and soul. Deep down, I knew that I should never give up on Jevian. I knew that he was going to keep his promise. I had no doubt, but as the days continued to pass by, my devotion and trust in him was faltering. My hopes were diminishing. I needed him, badly!

I turned my head and looked into the living room from the porch, and saw my nephew, Benedict, get up from the floor and walked to the screen door. He smiled and waved at me.

"Hey, Baby boy." I smiled sadly at him.

I wish that I was like a little child, able to live with no worries… but I knew that those days of innocence were lone gone.

"Out, Savy," Benny said, when he took off his pacifier. "Pleeze, Savy,"

"Hold on, sweetie." I said, as I forced myself to get up. I opened the screen door and he stepped out into the porch. I walked back to the rocking chair and watched as he pointed at the trees. "Isn't it cute?" I said, sitting back on the chair.

"Savy," Benny smiled, as he ran to where I was sitting. He placed his tiny hands on my lap and hopped contently.

"I love you, prince." I muttered, kissing his forehead.

"Savy," he said, and handed me his pacifier and began to climb on my lap. "I love you." he said, opening his arms to hug me. I placed my arms around his tiny body and pressed him closer to me. I kissed his chubby cheeks and smiled down at him.

"Lee-Lee?" he asked, pointing at the driveway. I shook my head and kissed his forehead. "Savy, Lee-Lee not here?" he asked sadly, raising his hands to touch my face. I shook my head and sighed.

"No, sweetie," I whispered. "She left a few hours ago. Give her some space."

My nephew was only two years old and he was so cute. On the day of his birthday, an old friend of his father came back to La Push and imprinted on him. Leah Clearwater was always attentive to Benedict's needs. She loved him, but it wasn't a creepy type of love it was honest and sweet. It was rare that she wouldn't be around the house when I was babysitting him, but that night, there was no one in the house. It was only Benedict, Byron and me.

Byron fell asleep watching television and Benedict stayed watching _Beauty and the Beast_. He'd gotten bored of all the singing and wanted to spend some quality time with me. OK, he was used to being babied, coddled and pampered, so he came to me, because he felt lonely. I didn't mind. I wrapped us in my blue microfiber blanket and watched the sky change color. I played with Benny's hair and caressed his cheeks, as I watched the sun slowly setting. A few tears fell down my face, but I hid them for the sake of my nephew. It began to get a bit chilly, so I got up and carried my nephew inside. The house was quiet, because my parents were in Seattle, since my mother had a medical conference and Dad decided to go with her to keep her company. Leslie and Brady were both working at the hospital and got out at around eleven o'clock in the night. So I was stuck in the house with the kids. It didn't bother me. I liked my nephews, they were a hand full, but they kept me company and helped me keep my mind off Jevian for a few hours. Except today, today I have been thinking of that fool. I had a feeling that I was going to get a call from him. I was anxious to hear his voice. I wanted to protest and whine! It's been a long and undeserving five months. I missed him and it wasn't fair that I got to feel so lonely. I wanted him to call me; I didn't care if it was for a few minutes. I just wanted to see hear from him. Somehow, his voice calmed me.

I locked the front door and ambled to the living room and sat on my side of the couch and placed Benedict on my lap and we continued watching the rest of the movie. After twenty minutes of more singing and a happy ending for Belle and the Beast, I heard Benedict snoring softly against my chest. When the credits began to roll, I carried him upstairs to the spare bedroom that my parents had prepared for their grandkids and placed him on the low bed next to his sleeping brother. I kissed his forehead and tucked him in. I walked to the other side of the bed and kissed Byron's forehead and adjusted his covers and turned on the night light for them.

It was still early, but there was really nothing to do. I went to my room and gathered my clothes and got ready for a quick shower. I washed my hair, showered and brushed my teeth and then got out of the bathroom. I got dressed in my purple and white pajamas and flopped on the bed. I turned on the television and flipped to the channel. It was almost eight, when I heard the front door screen creak. I got up and grabbed my bat and checked on the kids. I turned on the baby monitor, just to be on the safe side. The babies were still sleeping. I went downstairs and did my rounds on each room of the house and checked to make sure that the doors were locked. Everything was calmed and in order. Exactly the same. I went back upstairs to my room and threw the bat on my bed.

"You should be more careful, Savannah," said a deep husky voice. I turned around and found Jevian standing in front of my room. "Hello, angel." he said softly, a smile tugging on the corners of his lips.

I took a step back startled. "Jev-Jay!" I muttered, tears of hope falling down my face. "When? How? Wow, you are here! You are here!" I said, as I clasped my hands over my lips and cried miserably. "I'm dreaming." I sobbed.

"Don't cry, please," he whispered. He remained by the door. His eyes were fixed on me, there was a grave expression on his face and I knew that he was hurting too. "I couldn't be away from you anymore, Savy." he whispered. "I'm sorry that I made you suffer so much, angel. Please forgive me."

"I don't have anything to forgive you." I sobbed. "You promised that you were coming back for me, right?"

"Yes," he mumbled.

"You did come back for me, Jay, did you?" I asked worriedly. "You came back for me, Jevian? Please, tell me that you did!"

"Of course, silly," he nodded a dejected smile on his lips. "I couldn't be another day away from you, Savannah. Please, don't cry."

"I can't believe that you are here with me and in my room. This is really a dream," I said, taking a step forward. "You are risking your life to be with me, idiot!" I chuckled.

"I don't care." he mumbled, as he opened his arms. "I came for you and I'm not leaving without you."

I ran into his open arms and sobbed against his chest. I didn't care. This was where I belong, in his arms. He traced lazy circles on my back and kissed my forehead very tenderly. "I can't go anywhere," I said softly. "I have the kids."

"How are my godsons?" he asked, as he gently kissed my forehead.

"They're sleeping." I mumbled, wrapping my arms around his waist.I looked up at him and found him staring around the room. I felt embarrassed since my room was decorated with purple trims and laces and teddy bears that I've collected since I was a little girl. "I'm sorry about my room looking so girly." I said embarrassed.

"It's cute, Savannah. Plus," he paused, kissing the corner of my lip. "Aren't you a girl? Tell me now, so I don't make a mistake," he teased.

I chucked and tightened my arms around his waist. "I'm pretty much a girl. Your girl, Jevian."

"You are only mine,"

"Forever,"

He nodded and stroke my hair so gently and tenderly. "So, you are alone?" I nodded and looked up at him. "I didn't see any wolf around the borders when I got here." I shrugged, my eyes falling on his lips. I was dying to kiss them, to taste them. "Where are your parents?" he asked worriedly, his eyes fixed on me.

"In Seattle, why?"

"Leslie?" he asked carefully.

He pulled me away from him and placed his hands on my shoulders. "At work," I mumbled, placing both hands on his waist, when he began to move towards the hall. "Are you leaving?" I asked alarmed. "You just got here, Jay!"

"I know," he sighed and took my hands in his and walked us to the window. "Savannah," he said, looking down at me. "I'll come back later. I promise. I can't stay here too long. I just needed to see you. I was worried for you, but I know that you are fine. I'll be back tomorrow. I'll come to pay you a visit..."

"You promise?" I sniffled, as I wiped my tears with the heel of my hand. "Damn, you better come back for me! I'm tire of waiting for you. I better-"

"I will, silly." Jevian laughed, kissing away the tears that were falling. "I promise, angel. I promise that this was the last time that we are going to be separated."

"Promise me, Jay," I cried, as I gave his hands a gentle squeeze. "Don't forget about me, please. I've loved you too much and I don't want this time away to have been wasted."

"I'll never forget you. Your face is engraved behind my eyelids, Savannah. All my thoughts were occupied by you. I love you so much. I missed you and I promise that the time we spent away was not wasted. It was time that I used to meditate how important you are to me. I promise to come back for you." he said, leaning his face close to mine. I closed my eyes, when I felt his tender lips kissing me gently. I snaked my arms around his neck and pressed my body closer to his. This was too good to be true! It was a dream. Yes, a dream.

I missed him so much and now I was having these kinds of dream... I didn't want to open my eyes, because I knew that I was going to face the reality and I was going to sink deeper into my depression. Yes, this was a dream. The Jevian that I held beside me was only in my dreams. He wasn't real. The real Jevian would never hold me so close to him. The Jevian of my dreams had crossed the La Push border and risk his life for me. The Jevian that my loneliness had conjured was intense. He loved me, and didn't care about proprieties.

"What a perfect dream," I mumbled, when his lips trailed a fiery path down my neck. Our lips met again and it felt so good, so perfect and so right. This is how we belonged; together, in each other's arms. The kiss deepened and I felt cold hands roaming over my back and stopped where the fabric ended and my skin began.

"Open your eyes, Savannah," the Jevian of my dreams whispered against my lips. I shook my head and reached for his lips with mine. I didn't want to wake up. I couldn't describe what I was feeling. I felt alive in his arms. Deep down, I knew that he was real. But I still wanted to believe that he was a dream.

"Jevian," I cried. "Don't go!" I begged. "If you are real, you stay with me for a while, please."

"I'll see you later, angel." Jevian said, kissing my chin softly. He caressed my cheek with his knuckles and chuckled. "You are beautiful. Please, don't cry anymore. I promise to be back."

"No, stay with me. Don't ever let me go, please." I pleaded, as I encircled my arms around his waist. I shook my head and looked up at him. "Don't go."

"Savannah," he whispered near my ear.

"Please," I whispered softly, as I clutched at the back of his shirt with my hands. "I'm scared of letting you go. What if you don't ever come back for me?! I'll die. Please, don't go anywhere without me. Don't let me go. Stay with me,"

He gently pushed me away and placed his index under my chin and forced me to look at him. "Hush, baby. Don't ever say that…" he trailed off, his large hand caressed my hair and his light brown eyes studied me. "Calm down. I'm not leaving you." Jay said, as he looked down at me. "What's wrong, princess? Why are you so sad?"

"I don't want to be away from you anymore! I can't wait until I'm eighteen years old, so I can be with you. I'm seventeen years old and I feel so old. I hate waiting for you. I don't want to be away from you! I want to be with you all the time! I just can't do this anymore. I can't be without you. It's not fair!" I hissed angrily, as I hit my fists against his chest. "It's not fair!"

"Angel," he said, taking my wrists in his hands. He walked us to the edge of the bed and sat down, making me sit on his lap. "Listen, I know that our relationship is unconventional, but let's wait a few more months. I will remain in Forks, so I won't be away from you. I'm sorry that I have to put you through all of this. I do love you and there's nothing that I would want more than make you mine, bu-"

"Then make me yours," I whispered, as I looked down at the floor. "I'll be yours. Um, I've been wanting to be yours... if you want me, of course."

Jevian sighed and grabbed a strand of my hair and twirled it around his fingers. I looked at him and noticed that he'd changed. His eyes held so much pain and his eyes were suddenly red, just like the last time we were together. Except, that this time he didn't look angry; he looked lustful. An electrical rush ran down my spin and I shrudded. "Are you alright?" he asked, kissing my chin. I nodded and raked my fingers through his nicely cropped hair.I pushed his bangs away from his left eye. He looked so mysterious to me. Those red eyes should send me into a state of fear, but I loved him even more. He was comfortable enough with me, to show me his true self. I wanted to know every secret was being held in his heart. I wanted to know this man and cherish him.

"Make me yours," I muttered, kissing his neck softly.

"Angel," Jevian sighed. "This is not how we agreed that things were going to go, Savannah. You'll be mine, in its due time."

"No!" I shook my head and got up from his lap, but he brought me back and held me tighter against him. "I hate planning! Planning sucks and it never works. We've spent so much time away from each other! How are you going to return those five months that I've spent on my own? If you make me wait one more day or month, Jay, I'm going to forget you and I'm going to start dating someone else! Someone that doesn't put barriers around us!" I said threateningly. "I had enough… there is always something that doesn't let us be together. Maybe you and I aren't meant to be together." Jevian's shook his head and looked down at our joint hands. His breathing was uneven. His hands fell to his side and I felt like an ass. I've hurt the love of my life. I was selfish. Did I ever place myself in his place? No, I've always worried about myself and my feelings. "I-"

"Don't say that, Savannah," he said slowly. "Do you really think that we aren't meant to be together?"

"I-" I paused, there was an awkward silence between us. I reached my hand to his temple and he leaned his head against my hand. "I'm tired, Jevian! I fall asleep crying for you at night. I know that you'd to be with your family. I know! I know well that you had to be with them, baby, but, ugh, what about me? Did you ever think that I might get tired of waiting for you? Don't you think that I hurt without you?"

"I did! I thought of you constantly. I was also hurting too, Savannah. I had the fear that someone was going to steal your heart away from me. Can you-" he whispered. "Don't you love me anymore?"

"Do you love me?" I answered with a question.

"With all my life, Savy." Jevian said dejectedly. I pushed his bangs to the side and I sighed when I saw his beautiful face. He was gorgeous. My heart was beating fast, as we stared at each other. "I never loved anyone with the same intensity that I love you."

"Why are your eyes red?" I asked curiously, biting the inside of my cheek, as I caressed his cheek and dipped my head to kiss his lips.

"They are red?" he asked confused, bringing one hand over his face. He chuckled and then placed his hand on my lap. "I guess that there's too much going on."

"Oh," I nodded disappointed. I thought that he was going to say that he was horny for me. Dream on, Savannah.

"I love you, Sav. Don't ever doubt it. I won't ever leave without you again. We'll be together and no one can or will separate us. I'll fight for you. Your father can't-" he said passionately. I placed my finger over his lips and hushed him with a kiss.

"My dad," I paused, pecking his perfect lips. "He said that he will let me date you only on the condition that you talk to him and ask him yourself."

"He did?" Jay chuckled and clutched my face in his hands. His forehead was creased and he eyes me questioningly. "Am I in La Push? What did I miss?" he joked.

"A lot," I sighed, leaning my forehead against his. "You miss seeing how sad I was on the day that I won first place in the art exhibition. You miss Benedict's second birthday. Leah Clearwater imprinted on him. Marie Black gave Byron a black eye for talking to Bridget Clearwater. There is a lot of drama going around La Push"

"I'm sorry that I missed out on so much," he said despondently. "I won't leave you again, Savannah. Forgive me, please. I thought that I wa-"

"I love you and I forgive you," I paused. He grinned sadly at me. He kissed my lips tenderly and trailed soft kisses down my neck. "I, um, will only forgive you on the condition that you stay a bit longer with me. Just a few more minutes,"

"Baby," He nodded and ran one hand along my back and stopped, as he trailed kisses on my neck and nipped at the sensitive skin of my neck. "Just for a bit longer, right?" he asked, as he entwined his free hand through my hair.

"Yes," I moaned softly, when our mouths made contact.

"Then I have to go." Jevian said softly, as he traced lazy circles on my back with his cold hand. "Hmm? You'll let me go, right?"

"I don't want to,"

"I'll be back tomorrow to speak to your father. I want to do things correctly." He said, as he nibbled on my bottom lip. "I want-"

I got up from his lap and stood in front of him. He extended one hand and I took it in mine and gave it a tender squeeze. The dim light of the hallway was enough to illuminate his beautiful face. His red eyes never left me, making me feel invincible and strong. I gently placed his hand on his lap and reached for the buttons of my pajama. With nervous fingers, I undid my pajama top and casted it to the side, exposing my chest. Jevian's eyes scrutinized me. I felt self-conscious, but this is where I wanted this night to go. I've made up my mind and this is what I needed from Jevian.

"Stay a bit longer," I mumbled, as I ambled around my bed.

"Savy," Jevian whispered softly. "I don't think-"

"You do love me, right?"

"With all that I am, princess." He said, his eyes falling to my chest and then up to my face. I smiled at him. I had control over this matter, yet, I didn't know what to do. I had to rely on my intuition. "I don't think that this is right, angel. We'll have more time in the future."

"Not being with me is wrong, Jevian." I said, as I sat on my bed and slowly crawled under the comforter. I patted the side of my bed and he reluctantly stretched out beside me. "I'm in charge!" I said, taking his face in my hands. "You made me suffer so much, Jay. This is the least that you can do, silly. Make me yours. I want to be yours, prince."

"You are mine,"

"Forever," I mumbled, as his lips met mine. It was an intoxicating kiss. There was a promise hidden behind every touch and every moan. He was giving me his heart and love. I had no doubt that this was acceptable. We were in love and we had made a solemn pact to be together forever. "I'm yours."

"I know," he mumbled, as he slowly continued removing my clothes.

"Your eyes are red, um, because you want me or because you are hungry?" I asked nervously. He chuckled heartedly and caressed my cheek with his thumb.

"You seriously don't know?" I shook my head and pulled him closer to me. My exposed chest was against his naked torso. The feeling of his cold skin was exciting and enthralling. I bit my lower lip, as he continued to study me with his eyes. "Because I want you, Savannah." he said gravely, dipping his head to mine. "I love you. Marry me. Be my wife." he said, as he left a trail of velvety kisses down my neck.

That night, I woke up alone in my bed. Only the faint smell of Jevian's cologne remained, lingering on the covers of my bed. I was a little dazed from what happened earlier. It was like a dream, perfect. Every velvety touch was filled with so much love.I sat on my bed for a long time, recalling the memories of having Jevian's body against mine. His skin was cold, but so soft. I sighed, feeling my cheeks grow hotter with embarrassment. I giggled in the darkness. Love was magnificent!


	16. Love Making

**Someone Like You**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: I wrote the chapter after Jevian and Savannah made love and I hated it. In fact, I hate it so much that I rewrote it seven times and none of them were approved by me! I guess that the anniversary of my husband's death is getting close and I am finding it harder than before to cope with not having him beside me. I asked my sister to write it. I did some parts, but she wrote the rest. She did an outstanding job-in my opinion, of course... So, give her a chance and review, letting her know what you are thinking, please!

-Serenity

**

* * *

**

**Love Making**

Jevian's POV

_By Addivani_

I was angry at myself. How could I have let this go so far? I failed to keep the promises that I've made her. All the plans that we had made were thrown out the window now. I think that I will never forgive myself if I end up hurting her. I raked my fingers through my face, thinking of all the things that could happen if Savy got pregnant with my vampire child.

I gently sat up on the bed and pulled Savannah's arm off of me. It was hard to remove myself away from her warm body. I didn't want to leave her side. It was hard and it felt like someone was ripping my heart into pieces. I couldn't believe that she was mine. I turned to face her, touching the soft curve of her hips and sighed. I just couldn't think straight whenever she was near me. There she was asleep in the same bed as me, looking as beautiful as ever and all I could think about was how to keep her with me for an eternity. I bent down my head and kissed her forehead. She mumbled something and sighed deeply. She smelled so soft and sweet, sending my five senses into overdrive. Her scent was mixed with mine and it was overpowering and enthralling to smell our scents combined. It was refreshing and somewhat empowering. I just stared at her sleeping form and I fell in love with her all over again. Those five months I was away from her didn't matter anymore, because all the pain and agony that I felt in those days were erased in the instant that she became mine. She was mine; her body, soul and heart were mine! I was going to fight for her. No matter what got in our way, I was going to fight for her. I began to move towards the edge of the bed, but Savannah's arm reached for me.

"Don't go, please." she pleaded, as she opened her eyes to look at me.

"I have to go, princess…" I said, caressing her cheek with the back of my hand. "I'll see you later. I promise, OK?"

She pouted and shook her head. "No, stay a bit longer." she begged, adjusting her comforter and fluffing her pillow. "My parents aren't going to be here until tomorrow afternoon. You can spend the night with me."

"Your dad will notice my scent. I don't want to-" I said, trailing off and stroking her hair. "Let me go, please. I will be back to talk to your parents later. We'll make things formal, Savannah."

She nodded and pulled me closer to her. I rested my head on her bosom, as she kissed the crown of my head. "Promise?"

"I do," I said. "Do you believe me?" I asked her, as I ran my hand down her arm, looking up at her. She nodded and closed her eyes. Savannah lazily ran her hand through my hair and kissed my forehead. "Visit Leslie later in the afternoon. I'll visit her too. I'll pretend that it's a coincidence that we are meeting at her house. That way I will get to see you." I said, propping myself on my elbow to look at her. She looked down at me and gave me a tired smile.

"OK," she mumbled, her eyes closing, but her smile remained on her lips.

Yes, it was impossible for me to deny Savannah anything. She had me wrapped around her perfect little fingers. She snuggled closer to me, pressing her precious body against me. I could feel the softness of her skin against me, making me loose myself in a sea of tender feelings.

"Love me forever, Jevian," she muttered, followed by a soft snore. I remained in her embrace for a few more minutes, until she fell completely asleep.

I sighed, when guilt began to nestle in my heart. Did I ruin her? I doubt it! I was going to marry her. I was hers and she was mine, but, what the fuck did I do? I wasn't regretful for what transpired between us two. I could have easily stopped myself, but my hands had plans of their own. My hands wanted to praise the art work of her body. My lips wanted to know the secrets that were buried in Savannah's heart.

I couldn't control myself, I gave in to temptation. Was it a sin to love her so much? I couldn't think straight when it was about her. I kissed her softly on the lips, when I felt her arms encircling my neck, bringing me closer to her.

"Love me forever, Jay," she mumbled, her eyes closed. "Love me again, please." She begged, as she opened one eye and smiled at me. Her smile was my undoing. I loved her again, taking my time, exploring every curve of her succulent lips. I kissed her with no holding back. I gave her my soul; my everything. When we were done, we nuzzled together, until she was asleep.

I was digging my grave deeper! The deed was done and now we only had to wait for the consequences. I was ready to accept anything that would happen. My mind was thinking ahead in the not so near future. I would embrace whatever destiny had for us. I was ready to fight every obstacle that came our way. We could do anything if we were together! She had faith in me… I needed to believe in myself too.

"Will it hurt if I get pregnant?" Savannah suddenly asked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Will it hurt? You know, um, if I get pregnant? I mean, we didn't use any protection, Jay." she said, looking away from me. I groaned angrily, at the realization of not using any protection. The chances of her becoming pregnant with my child were increased now. We'd made love- we did it twice and – I don't want to think about it. At least, not tonight.

"Jevian," Savannah whispered sleepily. "I love you so much." She mumbled. "I don't care about the future as long as you are near me."

"I love you too." I said close to her ear. "I will protect you. Sleep, princess. I'll stay a little longer."

She finally fell asleep, nuzzling closer to me. I kissed her forehead after an hour of remaining in her room, wrapped around her arms. I gently removed my arms from around her and scooted closer to the edge of the bed. I hesitated many times to leave her side and reluctantly got up from her bed and dressed myself. She smiled in her sleep and mumbled my name several times more. I couldn't hate myself for sharing such tender and loving moments with her… it was meant to be.

I wanted her, she was my life. I wanted to make love to her so many times. I'd hoped that it wasn't going to be tonight; but like I said before, the deed was done- I couldn't help it, it just happened! All we could do now was wait and hope that everything worked out for the best. Savannah and I, we were one now. A complete entity! I'd given her my heart, my body and my soul-if I had one- I was hers. I would never belong to anyone else. Savannah had me all to herself. I smiled to myself. My thoughts were egotistical, just like that of a child, but so true. I was Savannah's and that's all that mattered. I was completely and utterly in love with her. The distance that once separated us, didn't do anything to diminish my love for her, in fact, it increased my affection towards her. I loved her and now that I had her in such an intimate way, I couldn't bring myself to be away from her. I walked to the side of her bed and kissed her pouty lips. I knelt in front of her and watched her sleep peacefully. I never wanted her to suffer. Her happiness was my priority. I wanted to protect her from all the hurt of the world. She only deserved happy memories and I was going to give them to her.

"I love you," I whispered, kissing her lips one last time. "You are my life and I'm going to make you so happy, that you will never want to let me go."

"Jevian," she mumbled. She smiled and turned onto her stomach and sighed. I placed the covers over her and she continued sleeping.

I was enthralled by the peaceful feeling that surrounded us. This was how it was meant to be. I got up from my kneeling position and sat at the edge of the bed, unable to bring myself to leave her side. I studied Savannah's facial features. She was a beautiful young woman. Her hair was long and it fell into a dark curtain of thick loose curls down her back. Her eyes were a deep shade of green, almost olive that contrasted with her mocha skin. She was perfection and she was mine. My eyes continued to tour down her body. The thin blanket that had covered us a while ago, traced her alluring curves perfectly. I wanted to remain beside her, but I needed to think things through. I had to think about what had happened earlier between us and how this could turn into a very serious situation. My stomach started churning and a shadow of worry casted my once sunny sky. I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen. I didn't even bother in using protection; I was enticed by her flawless body. I ran my hand over my face and gave a heavy sigh. I made love to her and it wasn't like I came to her house to have a midnight rump with her. Hell, no! I didn't think of her in that way. She was sacred to me- my most precious jewel. I don't know how the hell I lost my self-control and let her disable me with one touch.

I ran my hand through my hair and forced myself to get up from the bed. I took my shoes in my hands and walked to her window. I turned around and took one last look at my princess, before I snuck out of her room via the window and ran back to the hotel I was staying at.

I spent the rest of the night pacing around the hotel room. I seriously needed to think of something else. I couldn't let my mind wander to what had happened earlier with Savannah and me. I just couldn't re-live the wonderful memories of having her near me. I needed to think clearly, but whenever I tried, I ended up thinking of Savannah, lying beside me, wrapping me in her tender and loving arms.

It was already a little past two in the afternoon, when my phone began to ring. "Shit," I muttered, as I walked back to my bed and retrieved my phone. "Hello?" I asked, somewhat impolite.

"Jevian," Savannah said merrily on the other line.

"Baby," I said, remorsefully. "I'm sorry that I answered so rude. I was deep in thought."

"It's fine," she said. There was a hint of concern in her voice. "I am going to my sister's house right now. Are you coming?"

"Um, yeah, sure, give me twenty or thirty minutes, Love." I sighed. "I have to take a shower. I will see you soon, princess."

"Oh, OK," she mumbled. There was an awkward silence, before she spoke again. "Jevian," she paused, clearing her throat. "Are you alright? You sound so distant. Did- are you angry with me?"

"Oh, no, heavens no, angel." I said quickly, grasping the phone tighter in my hand. I heard a soft cracking sound and slowly released the phone. "I'm just nervous. To be honest, I'm worried about you. I don't want anything bad to happen to you, angel. Promise me that the minute you start feeling strange or different, that you'll let me know, alright?"

"OK," she giggled. "Don't worry so much. I know that I'm not pregnant if that's what worries you so much, Jay."

"How do you know?"

"Well, it's personal, but," she trailed off. "But if you mu-"

"Tell me?" I demanded. "Please, tell me, Savannah."

"I got my period this morning… so, um, don't worry." Savannah said embarrassingly. I could picture her beautiful face, adorned with a slight blush over her cheeks. "So, there's no need to worry. I've to go. I'll see you later. Call me when you are getting near to Les' house, OK?" she said, sighing dramatically.

"I will," I said, a goofy smile plastered on my face. I had spent a night worrying for nothing. Savannah was fine and I didn't have to worry anymore. Our plans were proceeding as planned. I was happy, but why couldn't shake off the feeling that was nagging at the pit of my stomach?


	17. To You

**Someone Like You**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: I am so sorry for the delay on this story. Hopefully, I will be out of this writer's block soon. I asked Addison for help, but she is busy with school and her new love-toy. Anyway, have a great night and review.

**To You**

_Savannah's POV_

I paced nervously around my sister's porch. I couldn't contain the happiness that burst from within me. I was in love and that love had taken a different route. I was nervous on seeing Jevian after we made love, what if he didn't love me anymore? I was so anxious to get past this awkward feeling. I watched my nephews playing in the front yard of Leslie's house. Benedict was trying to show Leah how fast he could run, while Byron laughed merrily as Marie showed him images with her special gift.

I stared happily at them. They were happy children and I wanted to have children like them. I wanted to live in a house full of little Jevians running amuck. I smiled to myself at the thought of having a child with Jevian. It would be a dream come true. My hands automatically flew to my flat stomach, when I felt the butterflies in my stomach. My father's car was visible at a distance and I felt my smile die. I knew that he would not approve of Leslie inviting Jevian into her house. I sighed inwardly and walked down the front steps of the house and pretended to be playing with Marie and Byron.

"Look," Marie said cheerfully, pointing at me. I walked closer to her and she grasped my hand. "Savy, come," she said, a wide smile displayed on her face, as she motioned me to kneel down. I crouched in front of her and let her put her tiny hands on each side of my cheeks. I smiled at her and she smiled back and giggled mellifluously. "Byron is jealous." she chuckled and turned to Byron who looked angrily at me. "By, be nice to your aunt."

"No," he said angrily. "She took Marie away from me." Byron whined.

I rolled my eyes at him and turned my attention to Marie. She was a beautiful little girl, with dark chocolate brown eyes that reminded me of a warm night under a thin blanket, as I watch the stars in the sky. Her hair was a deeper bronze than that of her mother, but it lacked Nessie's curls. She was beautiful nonetheless.

"Savy didn't take Marie from you, silly." She said in her adorable voice. "I'm yours."

"No, you aren't," Jacob said, as he walked towards us, with Micah- Brady's cousin- and Brady in tow. "You are mine, lil' Missy." He laughed, causing Marie to burst out giggling. "You are Daddy's little angel."

"I'm Daddy's too," she said contently, turning to face me. "I'm going to show you pretty pictures, Savannah." Marie said, her nose scrunching up as she concentrated on the images that slowly began to fill my head.

"Beautiful," I smiled at her. I could see images of Byron and her picking up rare shells off the sand. I saw pictures of them laughing as they ate watermelon in a hot summer day and many images that filled her childhood imagination. "I love it." I said, kissing her forehead.

"What is she showing you?" Jacob asked curiously.

I looked up at him and then at Brady and Micah. "Um," I paused, when I heard my father's SUV nearing. "She is showing me images of-"

"Don't tell him," Marie ordered me. I looked down at her and saw her shaking her head at me. "Don't tell him. Daddy can't know,"

"Why not?" Jacob and I asked simultaneously.

"Because it's our secret," Marie said mischievously.

"I'm going to go and play with Aunt Leah and Benny." Byron said in irritation. "Jake and Savy won't let me play with my Marie." He fussed, his arms crossed over his chest, making him look like a miniature version of Brady.

"Don't be angry, Buddy," Brady said, picking up his son in his arms. "She just wants to play with Savy." He said to his son, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Marie is mine," Jake said teasingly and laughed, causing Byron to turn around and stick out his tongue at Jake. Brady placed his son on the floor and we watched as Byron ran after Leah and his little brother. Brady chuckled and shook his head. Jake looked down at Marie and me, smiling.

"I shouldn't make him angry. I'm going after him," Marie giggled, waving at me and running towards her father and hugged his leg. Jake picked her up and kissed her softly on the forehead. "Bye, Daddy!" she shrieked contently, planting a big kiss on her dad's lips.

"Bye, princess," Jake said, placing her on the ground and watching her run towards Leah and the kids.

I watched as Jake stared at the playing kids, a satisfied smile on his lips. Brady was smiling too. He was so proud of his children. I wanted to see that smile on Jevian's face. I wanted to end my human life, with the knowledge that I at least gave him a brighter future. I wanted us to have children. There were so many nights that I laid in my bed thinking about my life. I weighed in the good and the bad, but it always came back to the simple fact that I loved Jevian more than life itself. I wanted to be with him. I wanted to live an eternity beside him. The only way that my happiness would be complete was if he was with me.

"Savannah," I heard my dad's voice that brought me back to reality. I turned to the driveway and saw him opening the door for my mother. I forced a smile and waved at him.

"Um, excuse me," I said politely. Jake and Brady didn't even hear me. They were enthralled in their children. I walked passed Micah and he smiled down at me, tousling my hair. "Stop that, Micah," I fussed. "It took me all morning to get my hair straight." I whined, as I smacked his hand and offered him a smile, before I went to greet my parents.

"You are still pretty, Sav," Micah muttered. I turned to him and stuck out my tongue and walked to my parents.

"Princess," Dad said, when he closed his vehicle door. I fell into his arms and he gently scooped me off the floor and twirled me. I hugged him and rested my head over his chest. I marveled at the sound of his beating heart.

The sound of his rhythmic heart made me sad. I thought of the possibility of not being human and not have a heartbeat. I would miss the warmth of my father's arms, but I would give that up just to be in Jevian's arms forever. I would miss my own heart beating, but a life without Jevian was no life at all. I would miss many things, but I could sacrifice so much too… just to be with the man that I love.

"How are you guys?" I asked, slowly pulling away from my dad. He smiled down at me and turned to mom. Dad just cleared his throat and looked away from me. "Dad?" I asked confused by his sudden change in attitude.

"We are good," Mom smiled kindly. "And you? Anything new?"

"Nope," I said, shrugging. "Same o' thing," I said, grinning.

"Guess who we saw at the gas station?" Mom said, smiling mischievously.

"Clarissa?" I guessed.

Dad shook his head and groaned. "Not now, Les," he hissed.

"Keep quiet old man," Mom said, smacking his arm. "And no, darling, it wasn't Clarissa. Guess again," she said contently.

"Mom," I said annoyed. "I don't want to guess, just tell me."

"Nope," Mom said, a content smile on her lips. "I'll give you three chances to answer, the first one doesn't count."

My eyes darted from mom, dad and then at Micah, who was staring intently at us. "Um, Chuck?"

"No," Dad said annoyed. "But if it was him, I wouldn't be in such a bad mood." he murmured.

"Josh," Mom said, nudging him on the side. "Behave." She said annoyed and then turned to face me. "No, honey, it's someone very important to you."

"To me?" I asked confused, pointing at myself.

Mom nodded and continued to smile brightly at me. "Yes, baby," Mom said. "I know that you can't live without him…" she trailed off, turning around to face the road that ran in front of Leslie's house. "He should be on his way here, as we speak." She said, taking my hand in hers. We began ambling towards Leslie's house, when Mom turned to face me and gave me a warm hug. "Do you have an idea of whom I'm talking about, princess?"

"Mom," I paused, swallowing hard. The most important person in my life was Jevian, but I was afraid that if I said that name my dad would be angry. And then, Jevian was the only thing that got my dad so riled up and angry. "Is it, um, well, is it-" I trailed off and looked at down the road. "Is that Jevian's car?" I asked puzzled, pointing at the black pickup truck that was approaching the house. I turned to my mother and saw her nodding. Dad was sullen and annoyed.

"He asked your father permission to court you," she stopped, stifling a giggle. "The boy said court. He is so proper." Mom teased.

I looked back at Micah and noticed that he was staring at us intriguingly. I turned my attention back to my mother and saw her smiling so radiantly that I was beginning to feel happy.

"He's old fashioned, isn't he?" I said, staring down at Mom.

She assented her head and sighed. "He is, Savannah," Mom said. "He asked us if he could come by the house and see you. Your dad had a conversation with him and was adamant into letting him court you. Listen to me, I said courting. But never mind, he wants to date you. He even asked us if he could marry you as soon as you finished college. Your father was about to beat him up, but I quickly gave him my consent."

"Why now, Mom?" I asked confused. "You didn't like him before, didn't you?"

"I never said that I didn't like him," she said, her smile dying on her lips. "I didn't know him that well. Leslie never gave us the opportunity to get to know him. She practically hoards him to herself," she said, shrugging. "I know that he is a good guy. He may be a vampire hybrid, but he has a human heart and I can honestly tell that he loves you. He means you well, baby girl. I know that you'll be safe with him."

"Well, why now?"

"I don't know, princess," Mom shrugged. "He makes you happy, doesn't he?" she asked, as she placed a tender hand on my shoulder. I nodded and sighed. "Even when there was so much distance between the two of you, you were at your happiest whenever you spoke with him." She said, nodding. She turned away from me and walked back to where my father and Micah stood. She reached for my father's large hand and took it in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Mom," I said and cleared my throat. "I love him. I love that man with every fiber of my being and every beat of my heart. Please," I begged. "Don't keep me away from him."

"I-we wouldn't. Your happiness is our happiness. If you love that kid, then I will too." She said, her voice cracking. "I just love the way he expressed his love for you. He was honest. I loved the way he spoke about you; with such love and tenderness. You should look into his eyes whenever he's speaking about you. You'll be amaze at how in love he is with you, Savannah."

"He loves me, right?" I asked confused.

Mom nodded and snuggled closer to my father's side. "He does," Mom mumbled. "He-"

"With all his heart," Dad interrupted, giving me a weary smile.

"He's here," Leslie shouted from her porch and ran down the front steps. She stood beside me and nudged me on the side and gave me a hug. "We have a surprise for you tonight!"

"I see," I said, pretending to understand. "What's the surprise?!"

"I'm going inside," Mom said, taking my father's hand and dragging him towards the house. "We'll talk later, angel." She said, winking at me.

I looked from Leslie and then back to my parents. "See you inside, princess." Dad said between gritted teeth.

"OK, Daddy,"

I hugged my mother one last time, before I ran to the vehicle that was pulling into the Brook's driveway. I saw Jevian smiling widely at me. I could feel my heart wanting to escape my chest and run to him. It was inevitable; I was in love with him. I loved the feeling that his smile left in me. I loved the light brown color of his eyes, or the way his nose would wrinkle whenever he was concentrating.

"Hi," he said, as he stepped out of the pickup truck.

"Hey, yourself," I said, waving at him. I could feel the tears stinging the back of my eyes. I bit the inside of my cheeks and forced a smile.

"You look beautiful," he mumbled, his cheeks growing red. I looked down at the the dress that I had selected for that afternoon and shrugged my shoulders. "You look amazing, Savannah,"

"Thank you," I whispered, taking a step closer to him. "Thanks for coming and for speaking to my parents. I don't know what you said to my mother, but she is smitten by your charm."

"I didn't do anything," he chortled. "I told them the truth. They know of my intentions with you. Your father knows that we are planning on getting married after you graduate college."

"College? What about High school?" I asked confused.

"Yes," he nodded. "We, um, well, you know- I can wait until you finish college…" he trailed off and took my hand in his. "I want you to be my wife, Savannah. I'll wait for you… as long as you want me to. I love you, Savannah."

He took a few steps closer to where I stood and brought the back of my hand near his lips and kissed my knuckles softly. I felt the butterflies in my stomach start to take flight, when he dropped to his knee and wrapped one arm around my waist and brought me closer to him. I felt the warm liquid flow down my face, making his precious face distorted, as my eyes filled with tears.

Jevian suddenly pulled away from me and I looked down at him. His eyes were borrowing into mine, searching my soul. I felt something inside of me move and I looked around and found all eyes focused on us.

"What are you doing, Jay?" I asked nervously. "Get up, everyone is looking." I said embarrassed. "Get up," I said, trying to pull him up, but he wouldn't.

"Savannah," he paused. "Savannah, sweetheart," he said dramatically, pressing his ear closer to my tummy. I felt him sighed and then his voice cracked. "I love you. I need you. I can't bear to be away from you. Will you-You'll be eighteen years old soon!" he paused and looked up at me and then at the people that had gathered around to see what we were doing. He stood up and took my hands in his. "Aren't you?" he asked me. I nodded and shook my head. He kissed my forehead and I saw a lone tear fall down his face. "Marry me," he whispered the last two words. "You have to marry me, please." he said, despair in his voice, as he held me firmly to his chest and kissed my forehead and wept next to my ear. "Please,"


	18. Decision

**Someone like You**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Another chapter! This one is a rather sad chapter. I will be honest with you… this story is loosely based on my relationship with my father. My older sisters adore him and have a great relationship with him. But I, on the other hand, I have a very strained relationship with him and it's sad, but that is the story of my life. Anyways, R&R! Let's make this fanfic to at least a 100 reviews.

**Decisions**

_Savannah's POV_

I held on to Jevian tightly as if he was my lifeline. I had a feeling that if I let go of him, I would later regret it. I knew that his haste decision was based on the time that we had wasted. I didn't want to live a life without him and I knew of the consequences that I was going to have to take.

"No, no!" Dad said, as he broke away from my mother's grasp. "You said after college! You aren't a man of your word! You'll only marry her after college…"

"I know I said after college, but Mr. Reynolds," Jevian said contrite. "I wish- I need her, sir, I can't be away from her. I can't give you my reasons why… I just have to marry her soon."

"Dad," I said nervously, holding on to Jevian. "I'm going to marry him. I love Jevian. I love him and I'm marrying him as soon as I turn eighteen! Dad, this is how I want to live my life. Please, understand me! Why can't you understand me?"

"No!" Dad shouted, raking his fingers through his hair and huffing loudly. He was shaking and pacing around Jevian and I. "I can't have this! Why can't you be like Leslie? She waited until she was finished with part of her college and then she got married.

"Josh, you can't compare our daughters." Mom said sternly. "Move away from my little girl. Move away from her, please. I don't want you hurting her. I won't forgive you if you hurt her."

"I'm not going to hurt her. I would never hurt any of my children, Leslie Ann. You should know this," he said seriously. "The person that I'm going to hurt is this stupid vampire hybrid. He thinks that he can come to my house and do whatever he wants when it comes to my daughters,"

"Dad," I shouted moving away from Jevian. "If you hurt him, I won't forgive you!" I said furiously, standing in front of Jevian.

"Move away!" Dad screamed.

"No," I said, my voice quivering. I felt Jevian's arms try to push me behind him, so that his body was shielding me. "I won't have you hurt him. I can't lose him, Dad."

"No," Dad said irritated. "Be quiet, Savannah. This isn't like you. Why would you defend him with your life?"

"I love him," I muttered. "I would die for him, just the way that you would die for Mom. I know that you think that I'm young, Dad… but, I know what love is and it's stronger than I am."

"Savannah," Jevian whispered into my ear, pulling me to him. "Sweetie, don't be afraid. Nothing is going to happened. I won't die, I promise. I won't fight your father, either." He said reassuringly, as he caressed my face and forced a smile. I shook my head and stared at the distorted image my tears created of Jevian's beautiful face.

"I don't believe you!" I cried, clinging to him. "Dad is about to phase. He might hurt you." I said miserably, as I wiped the tears with the back of my hand. He pulled away from me and I fought hard to push myself closer to him. "Jevian," I watched as he took a few steps forward and stopped half way. His hands were clenched into fists, as he turned slightly and gave me a sideway glance. "Come back, Jay!"

"Enough," Leslie said, as she ran closer to where my dad stood. "You are scaring the children, Dad." She said firmly. "We're going to talk about this as soon as we can, but not here. This is not the moment. My house is not a battlefield! You will respect my family and my house, you got it? You too, Jevian!"

Jevian nodded, his face was solemn. All the wolves had taken my father's side, except Micah. He stood beside Jevian now. It was strange. I didn't understand why Micah would go against his brothers. But then again, I was at least glad that if Jevian was going to fight my father that he would have someone that would defend him.

"Come, Savannah," Leslie said as she brought me back from my stupor. "Let's go inside the house." She said, glaring at Dad and then at Jevian, as she walked to me and clutched my hand in hers. "Help me set the table, please."

"Sure," I nodded nervously, as we walked up the driveway. I passed beside Jevian and linked my arm with his. "Come, Jevian. Stay close to me. I don't want to be separated from you anymore." I mumbled, as I dragged him closer to me.

"Yes, Jay," Leslie said, glancing at us. "You come too," she said softly, as she pulled me to her and practically dragged us with her.

We sauntered around the wives of the few wolves that had gathered around Leslie's front yard and they glared at me. I knew that I would never be welcome into their groups. In their minds, I'd completely forsaken them. I chose to love the enemy, instead of my own people. But who was I to decide who to love. The heart has a mind of its own. I only follow its desires.

"Come on," Leslie said, stopping and moving between Jevian and I. "We are going to have a serious talk about your rushed wedding plans." She said and placed a tender arm around my shoulder and Jevian's and we continued walking down the hall, until we were in her kitchen. "What do you want to drink, guys?" she asked when we were far away from everyone.

"Water, please," Jevian and I said simultaneously.

The rest of the stressful day passed by slowly than usual; dinner was an excruciating task for me. I barely touched my food. I noticed that Jevian didn't either. He's eyes were constantly watching over me. They followed me everywhere I went. I looked down at my plate and found the food unappetizing. I just wanted to finish this masquerade and run into the arms of my lover. I wanted to repeat what happened a few hours ago. I wanted to be in his arms and let myself succumb to the fire of his kisses. I couldn't wait three more weeks. I wanted to marry him off and be with him for an eternity.

When everyone was done, I went to the kitchen to help Leslie with the dishes. She was laughing contently as Brady hugged her from behind. He kissed her ear and whispered what I believe was 'I love you, Leslie.' She smiled contently and for a split second I was jealous. Brady's and Leslie's relationship never had any objection from my father. Maybe because my father was also a werewolf, just like Brady. I found it biased of my father. He should accept Jevian, not because he was a vampire hybrid, but because he was the man that my heart had chosen to love.

I walked out to the backyard patio and found Leslie's guitar on the patio table. I walked to it and reached out for it. I touched the smooth surface of the guitar with my forefinger and sighed. I pressed the instrument close to my chest and slowly began to play the cords. Leslie had thought me a few cords and I knew a few melodies that I enjoyed playing with her.

"Savannah," I heard Jevian whispered, as he opened the sliding door and stepped out into the cold spring night. I didn't turn to face him. My thoughts were on the simple times that I'd spent my with adorable sister. "Savannah," Jevian repeats again. I looked up at the horizon and find that the afternoon sky is slowly growing dim. It was getting late and the cold breeze was slowly blowing. I placed the guitar on the table and rubbed my arms, trying to keep warm. I didn't hear Jevian's steps approaching me, but when I did take noticed, he was standing before me. His facial expression was indiscernible and I wished for a second that I could be a mind reader.

"I'm sorry that I have put you in such a crossroad, Jay," I said, laughing softly.

"Savannah, my love," he whispered, leaning down to me and kissed my cheek. I closed my eyes and inhaled his soft musk and sighed. "I love you. I will live every moment of my life with you. I promise that we will be together." He whispered, near my ear, as he placed his jacket over my shoulders.

I turned my head and stared into his light eyes. "Jevian," I mumbled, hopping off my seat and wrapping him in my arms. I kissed him chastely on his lips and slowly pulled away. "I'm so confused."

"You don't have to be,"

"I know," I said, looking down at the floor. "I don't want to hurt my Dad. We used to be best friend, but I don't understand why he hates you so much. I know that you aren't a werewolf, but, neither is Nessie and everyone loves her. I love you! Why can't they see the good qualities that I see in you?

"I don't know," he said, shaking his head and caressing my cheek with his knuckles. "I really don't know, my princess. I think that the only reason that your father hates me is because; I'm the child of a vampire and a damphir. That's the reason he doesn't like me. Vampires and werewolves are mortal enemies." He said, peppering my face with kisses. "That's all there is, angel. But I swear that I love you and I'll fight for you. I won't give up on what we have."

"Oh, Jay, you make me happy." I muttered and placed my hands over his heart. I felt the fast beats over his shirt and I sighed. "Let's go for a walk, please. I need to be away from all of this,"

"You should tell your father,"

"Why?"

"Because," he paused, taking one of my hands and brought it to his lips and kissed the knuckles. "That way he will know where you are at. It will give his soul peace. Trust me, Chiquita."

"OK," I nodded. I gave him a hug and walked back inside to the house. Leslie, Brady and my parents were sitting around the living room. Nessie and Jake were outside with Micah, as they watched the kids play.

"Mom," I said, not looking over at my father. "Dad,"

"Yes, darling," Mom said softly and smiled at me. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to, um, I-I'm going out for a walk." I said nervously, my eyes darting from Leslie, to Brady and then to Dad. He was sitting beside my mother, his arms folded over his chest, as he sulked on his seat. "I'm going to go for a walk with Jevian," I said, kneeling in front of her. "I'll be back soon." I said, placing a hand on mom's lap.

She nodded and smiled at me, taking my hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Of course," she said and kissed my forehead. "Your father and I might be heading back home, so make sure that he gives you a ride back to the house."

"I will,"

"I love you," Mom said, before I stood up. I looked down at my father and he was avoiding my eyes. His expression was sullen and I felt responsible for stealing his smile

"Dad," I mumbled. He didn't look at me and continued to glare outside the door. "Dad," I stopped and swallowed hard. "I'm sorry if I'm hurting you,"

"If you are going to tell me that you are dumping that idiot, then I'll listen," he said sullenly.

"I won't," I snapped. "I won't stop seeing him! I love him! How would you feel if your father asked you to stop seeing Mom?"

"It's not the same!" he hissed.

"It is! You are being unfair, Dad! You know, I'm sorry if what I'll say will hurt you! But I've decided what I want out of my life…" I trailed off and found Leslie and Brady gazing attentively at me. "I've decided that I'm going to live the rest of my life with Jevian. He loves me and I love him with all of my heart and soul. We are going to be together. I can't fathom a future where he's not in it. I know that you don't want me to be with him, but I can't stay away from him. I'm sorry that I wasn't good enough to date a werewolf, but I can't see myself with anyone else other than Jevian! I know that you see this as a childish fantasy, but it is not! I love him. He is my soul mate. I don't need to have imprinted on him to know that we are meant to be together. I'm marrying him after I turned eight-"

"Then leave my house," Dad interjects coolly. "You have decided what you want of your future, right?"

"Joshua," Mom said alarmed. "You can't say that! She's my daughter! You can't push her away from us. If you do that, I'll lose her and I- no! She's not going anywhere,"

"Leslie Ann," Dad said, as he stood up from the couch. "She's decided what she is going to do with her life, right?"

"No," Mom cried. "I won't lose her too. I already lost Giovanni! I won't lose another child, Josh."

"We aren't losing her, Les." Dad said, grimacing at me. "She is the one that has always pushed us away from her. She is the one that has preferred a vampire over her family! She is the one that is constantly pushing us away. I'm just doing her a favor."

"I haven't pushed you away!" I said appalled. "I've listened to my heart! Just like you taught me, Dad! I've listened to my heart and it tells me to choose Jevian! It tells me to love him with all my heart! Why can't you see that?!"

"I don't care anymore what you decide," he said, turning to face me, as he stood up from the seat. My father was tall. His face was scrunched up in anger, as he glared down at me. He was angry and the sounds of his words were frightening. "You've chosen him and I'm not going to watch you turn into a damn vampire and drink human blood just like my sister Maybell! If that's what you've decided leave my house!" he said.

"Is this about your sister drinking blood?" I asked indignantly.

"Human blood, Savannah," he corrected. "She kills human!

"You can't compare me to her?! I can't believe this," I wept.

"You've decided what you want with your life, right? Get your shit out of my house and I don't want to see you." He said angrily and stared at me for a few seconds. I could hear my mother sobbing quietly in the background.

"Don't do this," Mom pleaded.

"It's for the best, Les," He whispered to her.

"Dad," I said sadly. "You can't be serious?"

"Oh, I am," he said furiously. "You want to choose him, right? Then leave my house. Get all your stuff and leave. Don't look for me, Savannah, because from today forward, you aren't my daughter!"

"Joshua Reynolds," Mom shouted.

"Dad," Leslie said appalled. "You can't be serious. She's just a little girl. She needs you more than ever."

"I'm leaving," He said ignoring my mother's and Leslie's pleads. His body was shaking and I knew that it was impossible to speak to him in the state that he was in. "I want all your stuff out of my house before I return."

I watched as my dad stormed out of the room angrily. I knelt on the floor and wept. I felt my mother's and sister's tender touch, but they weren't enough. I've lost my father's love. I've lost him forever. I knew that this moment was coming; I just didn't think that it was coming so soon. He never would forgive me. I was lost.

"Mom, I'm sorry." I wailed.

Mom shook her head and stroked my hair. "Just let him cool off, baby. Give your dad a few days to calm down."

"You can stay with us in the mean time, Savy," Brady said sympathetically. I looked down at my hands and then at the glass door. I saw Jevian staring sorrowfully at me.

"Thanks," I mumbled and got up. I wiped my tears with the back of my hand and forced a smile, as a new source of strength washed over me. "I'll manage." I said wearily. "I'm going out. Don't wait up for me. I don't know at what time I'll be back."

"Savannah," Leslie said worriedly. "Don't do anythi- be careful, sis."

"I will,"

"Baby," Mom said, kissing my cheek. "I'll be here if you need me, you know that, right?"

"I do, Mom," I said, hugging her. "I'm going for a walk with Jevian. I have to speak to Jevian."

"Go, sweetie." Mom said. "Call me if you aren't coming back, baby."

"I'm coming back, Mom," I said reassuringly. "I'll be back,"

Mom nodded and slowly let go of me. "I know that you are safe if Jevian is with you."

"I know," I mumbled and turned around, leaving behind the distorted images that I saw with my tear-stained eyes.

I walked out of the living room and headed to the backyard where Jevian was waiting for me. I stood in front of him, unable to hide my tears from him. He pressed me to him and bathed my face with salty kisses.

"Let it all out, princess," he said softly, as he reached for me. "Cry on my shoulder, angel."

"My daddy hates me," I wailed. "He hates me,"

"No, he doesn't," he said, as he kissed my forehead. "He's just angry because we are getting married and you are still young."

"I know," I said, lifting my face to stare at him. "I- I think that I lost him." I whispered.

"No, your father loves you. How can he not love you, princess? You are an amazing person. You are lovelier than an autumn morning." he said, kissing my lips. "You are the best person in the world. Come; let's go for a walk down the beach. It'll help you calm down." He said and steered me down the back steps. "Come and tell me how you feel."

I spoke to him about my fears and my worries. I cried against his chest and he patiently dried my tears and gave me hope for a brighter tomorrow. He told me that I was always welcome in his house. Well, his future home. He was still living in the hotel, but come morning, we would be searching for our future love nest. I smiled at the idea of sharing a house with him. I smiled bitterly at the idea of having a future with him.


	19. Planning

**Someone Like You**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Planning**

_Savannah's POV_

The last few days have passed by so swiftly. It was all a blur. I was a complete mess without my father's love. I tried giving him time, but it was useless. My father didn't want to have anything to do with me. He would hang up whenever I called him. I cried at night whenever a sweet and tender memory of my father crossed my mind. I managed to put a happy front for my nephews. I didn't want them to know that I was suffering. Leslie and Brady were so kind to me and accepted my relationship with Jevian. Mom would come over to Leslie's house every afternoon and we would spend a few hours together, but it wasn't the same. Mom's visit wasn't complete without my father beside her. I was missing my father's warm embrace and his loving smile. I missed his voice and it was horrible to imagine that he didn't want to have anything to do with me. I was no longer his daughter.

It was two weeks after my argument with my father, that Jevian came to visit me. He pulled into Les' driveway in a brand new car. It was a brand new maroon Ford Expedition. He smiled at me as he stepped out of his vehicle. I rushed to his side, wounding my arms around his neck and he effortlessly swept me off the ground.

"Are you happy to see me?" he whispered, next to my ear. His laughter made my weary soul calm down. I nodded and held on tightly to him. I didn't want to let go of him. He was my lifeline. He kept me grounded in this time of great need. "I have a surprise for you." He said, as he slowly placed me down on the floor.

"What is it?" I asked, as I took his hand in mine and headed back to my sister's house. Jevian stopped me and hugged me again. There was a mysterious sparkle in his eyes. He was hiding something from me. I glanced at him and then placed my hand on my waist. "What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing bad," he chortled and leaned forward, his lips were a few centimeters away from me when he smiled mischievously. "It's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises," I mumbled, and continued walking up the driveway. I felt Jevian's hand on my waist. "Jevian," I muttered, when he forced me to spin around to face him. "I don't feel like having a surprise."

"Savannah," he said sadly. "Don't be sad, please."

"I am," I said, forcing a smile. "When I am with you, Jay, I am happy. But when you leave, I get so depress."

"I'm sorry," he said, kissing my forehead. "Come with me," he said, reaching for my hand. He guided me towards the new Ford Expedition and we stopped at the driver's side door. "Here," he said, grinning, and handed me a pair of keys.

"What's this for?" I asked and eyed him confused. "Why are you giving me your car keys?"

"Well," he said, cupping my face in his hand and smiled. "They aren't my car keys, princess."

"They aren't?" I said confused. "Then whose are they?"

"Yours, silly," he chuckled. "I got this for your birthday."

"But my birthday is in a week, Jay,"

"I know," he said, opening the door for me. "I wanted to wait, but, I just couldn't. Come on; take me for a drive in your new vehicle, Savannah,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

"OK," I said excitedly, as I climbed into the driver's seat. "OMG! This is my car! It's mine!"

"There is more," he said and kissed my cheek before he closed the door and moseyed over to the other side of the Expedition. He got inside the passenger seat and buckled his seatbelt. "Let's go for a drive down to Port Angeles."

"Why?" I asked, staring at him. "I'm not even dressed to go out."

"You look lovely," he said, reaching for my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Come on, let's go. There are more surprises for you."

"You don't have to, Jay," I said mortified. "I don't want you spending your money on me. I'm not even your wife and you are already spoiling me."

"Stop it, Savannah," he said annoyed. "I told you that I don't have any problem spoiling you. Please, let me bathe you in gifts. I want to give you the world and deposit it at your feet. Let me love you. This is part of how I demonstrate my love for you. I know that you don't like it, but I enjoy buying you gifts. That makes me happy, because I know that I'm buying them for the most beautiful woman in the world."

"I know," I said, looking down at the steering wheel. "I know, Jay, it's just that I feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

"Why?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I don't want you to think that I love you only for the gifts that you give me, honey."

"I know that you love me," he said, scooting closer to where I sat. He placed his hand under my chin and forced me to stare at him. "Savy, I know that you love me with all your heart. I've known forever. I love you so much and I care for you. I've never loved the way that I love you. I know that you are honest, kind and truthful when you tell me that I am the only one that occupies your heart."

"You are the only person in my heart," I said sadly. "I gave up on my father's love just to be with you. I've placed you above all things. I lived my life around you. I know that it's unhealthy, but, I just can't be without you. Damn it," I said, my voice breaking. "I don't want to be away from you. I want to marry you soon and live beside you, until eternity."

"And you will," he said, smirking. "I will make you mine, Savannah. I will give you eternity and you will be beside me forever. I promise you that. I just want you to live a little longer. I want you to finish school and live the college life. I want you to take with you happy memories of your human life, because after that…"

"What?"

"After you become a vampire," he paused and caressed my cheek with the back of his hand. "After you become a vampire, you'll have to be away from your family, at least until you can manage your thirst."

"I understand,"

"Do you really?" he asked incredulous. "Do you understand the big sacrifice that you'll make? Baby, you still have time to decide."

"You don't want me with you, Jay?"

"You know that I do," he said, leaning forward to kiss me on the lips. "Do you want to share a lifetime with me? Are you giving up on walking the street during daytime, giving up on your family and on La Push?"

"I do,"

"Then I won't ask you again, angel," he said, smiling warily. "I won't ask you again, I promise."

^_^

We drove down the highway, until we entered the town of Port Angeles. Jevian instructed me on what street to turn. We reached a large avenue and he made me park in front of some small business. He stepped out of the car and helped me out. I tried to fix my hair with my hand, but Jevian promised me that I was beautiful and didn't need to worry. I smiled self-consciously and let him guide me. We crossed the street and he stopped in front of an abandoned business and kissed me hard on the lips.

"What's this?"

"It's a surprise," he said, as he reached inside his pocket and pulled out a single key.

"I want to know," I said cheerfully. "What is this key for? What does it open?"

"Miss Reynolds-Claramount," he said softly, as he placed the key into the keyhole. "This is my future photography studio." He said happily, as he turned the key. "It needs a lot of work, but I was thinking that we could work together… of course," he paused.

"Of course, what?"

"You can't gossip about me," he joked.

"I'm sorry," I said embarrassed. "I only gossiped about you, because those women wouldn't stop asking me about you and I was so jealous."

"I know," he said, kissing me. He carried me princess style and we walked inside the establishment. It had a musty smell and it did need a lot of renovations to make it look nice and appealing to the public. I looked into Jevian's eyes and I saw him smile in satisfaction. "I want you to help me run it. I was thinking that after your high school graduation, I don't know… you could enroll in Port Angeles and go to school and work here part-time."

"Is that what you want me to do?" I asked him.

"I don't want to force you into anything, Savannah," he said, and carefully placed me on the floor. "I'll support you in everything, you know that. I just want you to have an education. I want you to be happy…"

"I am happy," I said honestly. "I don't have to go to college to be happy. I am happy whenever I am next to you. I love you, Jevian. Thank you for being so sweet to me."

"I love you too," he said kissing me softly. "You don't know how much I love you."

"I think that I do," I winked. "Come show me around our future photography studio." I said contently. Jevian took me on a tour around the establishment. He spoke about his future plans and what he wanted to do with it and what color scheme he wanted to use on the walls. We laughed and spoke about our future together. His words slowly began to lift the sadness that had covered my heart. I was still sad that I wouldn't be able to share this with my father, but maybe Mom would be glad that I was including her in my life.

Jevian drove us back and stopped in a small neighborhood in Forks. He drove around the streets pointing at different houses that he thought were cute. I nodded, listening to his plans and enjoyed his company. He pulled into a street with a cul-de-sac and parked in front of large house.

"Do you like this house?"

"It's beautiful," I gasped. "It has so much potential, don't you think?"

"I think it does," he muttered and pulled the key out of the ignition. "Want to check it out?"

"Won't we get in trouble?"

"Nah," he smiled. We walked the perimeter around the house. The backyard was enormous and just needed the grass trimmed. The front yard could use some work, perhaps some curb-appeal, but other than that, it was beautiful. There were large trees that gave the property privacy from the neighbors prying eyes. "Do you like the house, angel?"

"I'm falling in love with it, as we speak, Jay." I giggled. "I wish I could see the inside."

"Here," Jevian said, as he gave me the car's keychain. "The key to the house are in here,"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention that I bought you this house," he smiled impishly.

"No, that's too much, Jevian." I said alarmed. "You gave me the car and now a house?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "It's your birthday gift. I spoke to your mom and she told me that this house used to belong to her grandparents."

"No," I said, clasping my mouth with my hands in surprise. "For real?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "It's going to need some TLC from us, but this is going to be our house. If you want it, of course."

"Our house," I whispered, as I stared at the house. "It's going to be our home."

"Yes," he said and embraced me in his protective arms. I felt tears of happiness stroll down my face. I felt something inside move. It felt like a butterfly taking flight inside my stomach. I ignored the feeling and concentrated on Jevian's arms. They provided the security that my heart needed. "Savy, we are going to be happy together. I promise to make you the happiest woman in the world."


	20. New Doors

Someone Like Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: I thank everyone that has read this story and likes it. I love you and I'm thankful for all your reviews.

**New Doors**

_Savannah's POV_

It had been four months since I turned eighteenth years old. My birthday party was held in Leslie's house. All my high school friends came and celebrated with me. I tried to put on a happy front, but every time people would notice my father's absence, I knew that I was going to bawl like a little girl.

"My father is working," I told my dearest friend Clarissa. She seemed aware that I didn't want to talk about the matter and I was thankful when she didn't push the matter anymore. The rest of the night went by pretty smooth. The food was great and the Chef- Brady- was in cloud nine, when everyone told him that his food was the best.

When it was time for everyone to live, Clarissa pulled me to the side and handed me a beautifully wrapped present. She smiled at me as she placed the tiny box in my hand.

"I got this for you," she said shyly. "I know that it's not as much as the gifts that your fiancé has bought you, but it comes from my heart and I want you to keep it," she said, smiling timidly.

I thanked her and carefully opened the box to reveal a small pendant. "Thank you," I said, tears brimming in the corners of my eyes. "It's beautiful,"

"I knew that you were going to like it," she said, smiling. "It's a farewell gift,"

"Are you leaving?"

"No," she shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere, Savannah," she paused. "But I have a feeling that after this summer, I won't be seeing you… Am I right?"

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Call it intuition." She smiled, and gave me a tight hug. "I have to get going now, promise me that you will call me tomorrow."

"I will," I said, as I slowly pulled away from our embrace. "How about we go to the park and eat some ice cream afterwards,"

"That'll be great," she said, taking a step back. "I'll call you at noon, how about that?"

"Great,"

"Good," she said, waving me goodbye. "See you tomorrow,"

After bidding my dearest friend goodbye, I walked back to the Brooks house and helped my sister and her husband clean the house. I gave the boys their bath and tucked them in bed. It was late when I left their house. Jevian was kind enough to not speak about anything that would upset me. He knew that lately I was too depressed due to my father's indifference.

"Did you like your party?" he asked, as he gave me a sideway glance and turned his attention back to the road.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"I heard what Clarissa said," he whispered, loud enough for me to hear him. I whipped my head to face him and opened my mouth to say something, but no sound came out. "She's a very intuitive girl,"

"I know,"

The rest of the drive to our recently renovated house was long and quiet. I barely concentrated on the conversation that Jevian and I had. I was still pondering on Clarissa's words. I ignored them and pushed them to the back of my head, when we arrived to the house. I helped Jevian bring my presents into the house. When we were done, I took a long shower and got readied for bed. I was mentally exhausted. All I've done since I graduated high school was think of a way to tell Jevian the news.

"Jay," I whispered, when he walked into the dark room where our bed sat. "I have something that I need to tell you." I said desperately.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" he said worriedly. "Are you sick?"

"No," I sobbed. "I know that we had plans…" I paused, motioning him to sit beside me. He obliged and scooted closer to me and took my hand in his.

"What's bothering you, angel?"

"I," I paused, leaning my head against his chest. "I've something important to tell you. I just don't know how to say it… I'm, well, you see,"

"You are what?" he asked intrigued, leaning closer to me. "Are you sick?" he asked cautiously. "I've noticed that you haven't been yourself for the last few months… and… are you pregnant?"

"Excuse me?" I asked puzzled. "Why do you ask that?"

"Well," he laughed. "Your scent changed… I also noticed that you are getting rounder in your abdominal area." He said, gently stroking my face with his cool fingers. "Is that what has been bothering you?"

"Um, yeah,"

"Everything will be alright," he said, planting a kiss on my forehead.

(^_^)

"Yes, I'm pregnant," she finally said after a few minutes of silence. "I'm a few weeks pregnant," she said coyly. She gently pushed me away and started to lift the bottom part of her pajama. "Here," she said, taking my hand in hers and placing it over her exposed abdomen. "It's been growing faster…" she trailed off, her smile dying on her lips. "I'm afraid to go to any regular doctor… so I asked Nessie's grandfather to check me and tell me how the pregnancy is progressing."

I removed my hand off her belly and rested it on her shoulder. "What did he say?"

"He says that my pregnancy is progressing faster than a normal pregnancy." She said, forcing a smile.

"Don't hide anything from me, tell me everything,"

"Even if it hurts you?"

"I want to know everything," I paused and kissed her tender lips. "Even if it kills me, Savannah."

"OK," she nodded, leaning forward to kiss me. "He's worried."

"I know," I said, slowly pushing her back against the bed, until her back was resting on the plush mattress. "I know," I said, placing my hands on her exposed skin and gently kissing her stomach, where our child was steadily growing inside of her. "Tell me everything, please."

"Dr. Cullen told me to prepare myself for the fast and hard pregnancy that I'm going to experience."

"What else?"

"He did a sonogram," she said, looking up at me from behind her thick lashes. "He couldn't see the baby, but he heard the heartbeats,"

"Is the baby healthy?" I asked worriedly. "Can I go with you the next time that you go see him?"

"Yeah," she said, caressing my hand. "He suggested that we move closer to him…"

"I think that that is a great idea,"

"Are you sure? What about the photo studio?"

"My angel is more important than anything else," I whispered, hiding my fears behind a smile. "I'll be with you to the end of times."

"I guess that our plans got sped up, Jevian."

"What do you mean?" I asked gloomily.

"You are going to have to turn me into a vampire soon,"

"I know," I said, caressing the soft skin of her stomach. "We are going to be happy, I promise."

"I believe you," she mumbled, smiling at me.

I stretched out beside her and held her close to my body. She slowly drifted off to sleep. I stroke her hair and inhaled her soft smell. I smiled in the darkness, thinking how much my life had changed in a matter of months. I rested my hand over her stomach and I could feel the baby move under my touch.

Savannah jumped startled, looking disoriented as she tried to understand what was happening.

"The baby moved!" she said excitedly, placing both of her hands over her stomach. "I felt it move!" she said.

I could see the tears in the pitch black of the night. I wiped her tears with my hand and gently made love to her. It was our way of celebrating the new life that our love had created. I held her in my arms, like the precious jewel that she was and gently drifted to a world of happiness and dreams, where Savannah's and our unborn child's presence was enough to mitigate all the worries that were knocking at my doors.


	21. Surprise

**Someone Like You**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: I apologize for the tardiness. My sister is on vacation in Brazil. She asked me if I could update some of her stories. I did. I hope that it's well accepted.

-Addivani

**Surprise**

_Jevian's POV_

It wasn't like life could get any worst, right? Guess again! Savannah's pregnancy was a difficult one. Every day was a struggle to keep her alive long enough to deliver the unborn child… Ok, this is where it gets strange. Nessie's grandfather, Dr. Carlyle Cullen suggested that we move closer to his house and we did. We managed to put our lives on hold for the time being. Savannah stopped working on her upcoming art show. I rented my photography studio to a friend of mine. Savannah's and Leslie's mother promised to look over our house while we were away, so for now everything was working out fine. I didn't go anywhere without my angel. She was constantly in my line of vision. I watched as our child slowly destroyed her, little by little. She wasn't the strong Savannah that I married. Her physique and health had rapidly diminished, but she still smiled proudly whenever the child moved within her.

"What?" I heard Savannah shrieked.

I ran to Dr. Cullen's office and without knocking opened the door ajar. Nessie and Leslie both stared at me quizzically.

"What's wrong, angel?" I asked nervously, dashing to my princess' side. I took her hand in mine and gently squeezed it. She had tears on her face and a wide smile was displayed on her face. "What happened?"

"It's," Savannah began, but trailed off.

"We should leave them alone," Nessie said, as she stood up from her chair and stare at her grandfather.

"Yes," Dr. Cullen said pleasantly. "They have a lot to discuss."

"Congratulations," Leslie said contently and gave me a hug. If I was confused before, imagine now. "You two are lucky."

"Lucky?"

"Yes," Savannah cried and placed my hand over her lips. "We have been so blessed!"

"What do you mean, honey?"

"Jay," Savannah said, lifting her hand for me to help her up. I gently pulled her to her feet and steered her out of the large medical office that Dr. Cullen had in his Oregon mansion. "I want Alice and Emmett to know too," she said.

In the past few months, Savannah had forged a tight friendship with Alice. Alice loved her, because Savannah was too girly and loved to be pampered by the small pixie-like woman. Emmett was too over protective of her. He adored her and was always attentive to her needs. The rest of the Cullens were kind and often kept their distance from her, since my wife was still human. Esme doted on Savannah constantly and was always attentive of my princess' need. I was grateful that they welcomed us into their house and constantly made us feel welcome.

"This is your house," Edward said, as he read my thoughts. "You are part of the family. We are the ones that should feel proud that you consider us your friends."

"Of course," Savannah said, smiling at Edward and his wife Bella, as she stood beside her husband. "You are soon going to be part of my family."

"Yes," Alice said, as she skipped down the large staircase that led to the living room. "I can't wait for the news."

"You probably already know," Nessie said, flopping on the large leather sofa, next to her husband. He sat quietly staring at me and then at Leslie.

"I do," Alice added. "But the rest of the family doesn't know."

"I do know,"

"That's not fair, Edward!" Emmett said, as he walked in to the living room followed by his wife, Rosalie. She stood near the window and watched closely at what was happening. She glared at Savannah and then at Leslie.

"So?" I asked nervously, as I gently sat next to Savannah. She rested her head on my chest and giggled, as she rubbed her large belly.

"OK," she began and turned her face to me. She gave me a chaste kiss on the lips and smiled lovingly. Just her smile had the power to melt me. "As you all know," she said giddily, a happy tear descending down her face. "I'm four months pregnant and according to Dr. Cullen's… I should be giving birth pretty soon. I don't know how the labor is going to be, but, well, that's another topic." She stopped, as she glanced around the room, her eyes resting on her sister. "I know that you don't accept my decision of becoming a vampire after the birth of my children, but I want-"

"Children?" Rosalie asked confused.

"Bingo!" Emmett shouted, rushing to Savy's side and scooping her in his large arms. "Tiny Tim is having more kids? You kept it a secret, you devil!"

"Um, children?" Leslie said puzzled. "But, you couldn't see the ultrasound. It was too-"

"I could hear the unborn children's heartbeats." Dr. Cullen said calmly. "They sound healthy."

"So," I said shocked. "How many children are there?"

"I heard two heartbeats,"

"But," I stuttered. "I didn't hear them,"

"They are synchronized,"

"Twins," Leslie sobbed. "I'm so happy for you, Savy!" she squealed, running to where Emmett held Savannah and took her hand. "You are having twins!"

"I know," Savannah shrieked. "If they are a boy and a girl, I'm naming them Giovanni and Gia."

"Gia?" Rosalie asked, taking a step closer to where her husband stood. She was a few feet away from me. "Why Gia?"

"Because," Savannah said nervously. "Emmett told me how much you love that name."

"But," Rose paused.

"You love that name, right?" Savannah asked hopeful. "It would be nice if you help me raise them. I might have complications giving birth and Jevian might have to turn me into a vampire as soon as they are born. They'll need someone that will protect them. Nessie told me how you protected… um, human Bella from those that didn't want Nessie." She said shyly.

"I would love that very much," The blond female said, placing her hand over her non-beating heart. "I would be honor, Savannah,"

"You owe me a new Porsche," Alice said in a sing-song voice, as she whacked Edward on the arm.

"Fine, what color?" Edward said defeated.

"Black is fine," she said.

Everyone in the room laughed at the exchange of words between siblings. That night, Rose stayed beside Savannah and they talked for a long time. Nessie also joined their conversation, telling Savannah what to expect from a vampire hybrid babies. Bella also told her about her experience with giving birth to Nessie.

Leslie remained beside her sister, until the end of August. She had to return to Washington, since she missed her husband and children, but promised to be back to meet her future nephews. Savannah held on tightly to her sister and didn't want to let go. She feared that this was going to be the last time that they would see each other.

"I don't care if you become a vampire and drink blood," Leslie whispered in her sister's ear. "Just don't forget that I love you so much."

Leslie slowly pulled away from their embrace and gave Savannah a weak smile, before she got inside Nessie's Mercedes. "I'll be back soon." she promised, waving at us. I held on to a weeping Savannah during the rest of the night. She barely ate after her sister left. I began to get worried. Rosalie helped me take care of her when it was my time to go hunting. I was constantly worried for her safety. It wasn't until after two days of Leslie's departure, when Savannah's health began to deteriorate. The circles under her eyes were darker and her lower back was killing her. She cried constantly and Carlyle cancelled his hospital appointments just to be beside her. We knew that her time to deliver the babies was falling upon us like a bad tempest.

"How is she?" I asked as soon as I came back from hunting. According to Alice, that morning my children were going to be born. Jasper stayed beside me, helping me with her mood enhancing ability. I felt relaxed and calmed, but still worried for the safety of my family. "Are the children doing well?"

"She is fine. Her body is preparing harder for the delivery of the children. I'm going to have to do a Cesarean, because if the children break through their placenta, they might rip her apart and kill her." he said worriedly. "Edward went to hunt and as soon as he returns we are going to start the delivery process. I will need you to stay calm. Did you prepare the needles with your poison?" he asked me, as he checked on Savannah's heart monitor. "I won't lie to you. As soon as the children are delivered, you are going to have to inject the venom in her heart."

"OK," I said nervously.

The morning slowly came and Savannah was heavily sedated. It wasn't after Alice and Bella came back from hunting that things began to get complicated. Alice visions began to come and go, but she kept it to herself. I knew that Edward was aware of what was happening, but he didn't say anything to me or anyone. "We are going to observe her in the mean time," Carlyle said, bringing me back from my reverie. "Everything will be fine," he reassured me. "She is strapped to the monitors and we'll know when we have to deliver the children."

"I'm nervous," I said, swallowing hard. "What if her blood-"

"It won't happen," Alice said, as she walked into the room. "I can promise you that."

"What are you guys talking about?" Savannah asked, as she slowly opened her eyes. "Am I going to die? Are the babies alright?" she asked frightened, trying to get up from the bed.

"No," I said rushing to her side. I placed a calming hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her back. "You are going to be alright. I'll protect you, princess. You are going to be fine."

"You are going to be like us pretty soon," Alice said, caressing Savannah's tanned face with her porcelain fingers. "Your children are going to be fine, I promise."

"You are lying, Alice," Savannah whispered, closing her eyes. "I don't think that I'm going to survive this."

"Don't say that, please." I said angrily. "We are going to be a happy family. Yes, you'll have to adapt to your new life. But I'll be there for you. I'll be there every step of the way."

"I don't- I'm scared," she sobbed and hid her face in the crook of my neck and wept. "I am so scared."

After a while, Savannah fell back asleep and I remained beside her. Nessie and Alice sat in the sofa in front of Savannah's bed, keeping me company. I didn't mind them there. I just wanted to be beside my angel. I felt the weight of Savannah's words weighing down on me.

"How can you see her children, but not my daughter?" Nessie asked confused Alice, bringing me back to reality. "You couldn't see me when I was born."

"You've been linked to a shapeshifter even before you were born." Alice explained. "Savannah is the daughter of a werewolf, but somehow, I can see her and her children." she said nonchalantly, playing with Nessie's hair.

"But, she's-"

"I know that she is too, but she is destined to be with a vampire child. Jevian is closer to us. He is more vampire than human. Don't ask me how I can see her. I just can. At times, she's blurry... well, one of the babies is blurry... but I can see her." She explained and walked to the bed where Savannah was. "Are you alright, sweetie? I can get you anything that you want." she said to me, smiling kindly as her golden eyes burrowed through my soul. "You don't have to be scared for her. She's going to survive and be beside you for an eternity."

"You promise," I said, feeling like a scared child.

"I do," Alice said. "I may not see the future clearly, but," she paused, sitting near the edge of Savannah's bed. "But I can safely tell you that your love will be strong. It will survive."

"Thank you," I said, nodding at Alice. She got up from the bed and towered over me.

"She's going to wake up," Alice said merrily. "She won't be in a good mood, Jevian." she laughed and walked back to the sofa.

Fifteen minutes later, Savannah began to shift uncomfortably in the bed. "Ugh," she groaned. "I'm still pregnant!" she hissed and turned on her side to face me. "Jevian, why am I still pregnant?"

"Dr. Cullen, he thought that it would be safe to wait a bit longer," I said, caressing her soft, tear-stained cheek. "You'll have them soon, I promise. Do you need something, precious?"

"No," Savannah said through clenched teeth. Her face twisting in agony. "I want to have these babies soon! UGH! It hurts!"

"And you will," Carlyle said, entering the room. "It's time for them to meet their parents." he smiled and walked over to the machinery that Savannah was strapped to. He examined the babies' heart beat and other monitors and then Savannah. "You are having contractions..."

"Agh!" Savannah yelled in pain. "They are coming!"

I squeezed her hand and stared at Carlyle. He was so calm that I felt like there was something wrong with Savannah and the children. The morning was long and the pregnancy didn't progress. Savannah cried out in pain and I felt guilty for putting her in this position. I hated myself for making her hurt. Savannah was sedated once again to ease her pain. She was fully aware of what was happening around her. Her eyes were fixed on mine. Carlyle remained close to the room and every so often would monitor my wife. Alice remained quiet, too quiet for my liking. I felt alone and desolated, unable to help my princess. When the sedatives wore off, Savannah's screams began to get louder. I tried to comfort her, but somehow she was angry at me. "Get out!" she yelled. "You! I hate you!" she cried, pushing my hand away from her.

"You should go for now," Carlyle chuckled. "It's normal that this happen. She'll be calling you back to her side pretty soon."

"I don't find it funny," I whined, leaving the room and entering the downstairs living room. I reached for the seat closer to the stairs that led to Savannah's room. I felt despondent, unable to ease Savannah's pain. I reached for my phone and dialed Leslie's phone number. She answered on the third ring. I told her about Savannah and she laughed.

"She'll get over it soon," Leslie said reassuringly. "She needs you, Jay. Be there for her, OK!" she said.

"I will," I mumbled. "I'll call you as soon as anything new comes up, alright?"

"I'll be waiting," Leslie said kindly. "Keep me informed. And Jay,"

"Yes,"

"Thank you for loving my sister,"

"Thanks you, Les," I said, feeling a bit content.

I hung up the phone and placed it on the front pocket of my polo shirt. I looked around the living room and found Emmett staring at me. Jacob Black and one of his many friends were sitting in the living room too. I glanced back to the hall and leaned back on the chair. I played nervously with the hem of my shirt. I didn't know what to do. I was wearing to hear Savannah yell my name and call me back into the room. But nothing happened. All I could hear was the loud agonizing screams coming from her and the erratic heartbeats of my unborn children.

"She'll be fine," Jasper said, and suddenly, I felt this calming aura that filled me with assurance that my wife was going to be alright. "My wife saw your future and she is happy with what she saw."

"Did she tell you?"

"She told me some," he chuckled.

"Can you tell me, um, some of it?" I said, chortling. "It would be nice to know. I don't want to mess it up. You know... I don't want to mess up my children's future." I said honestly.

"I know how you feel," he shrugged. "You are going to be great with the children." Jasper mumbled and leaned against the wall.

"Jevian," Savannah screamed.

"You should go back inside to be with your wife. She needs you," he grinned and nodded his head towards the corridor that led to the room where Savannah awaited me. "You'll be fine,"

"Baby!" she continued yelling. "I need you! I'm so sorry!"

I got up from the chair and thanked Jasper and hurried back to the room. I was prepared for this. In a matter of minutes, my children would be welcomed to a world filled with love from their parents. I wanted to meet the miracles that Savannah and I had created. I rushed to her side and kissed her moist cheeks. She smiled at me and reached for my hand. I was ready! We were ready to welcome our children.


	22. Welcome

**Someone Like You**

AN: Well, here it is.

* * *

**Welcome**

_Jevian's POV_

I was nervous for the welfare of my wife and children. I didn't care if they were either girls or boys. I didn't care. I just wanted healthy kids. I held on to Savannah's hand and watched as Dr. Cullen used a scalpel to cut into her stomach. She had an epidural, so she didn't feel the pain. I still could hear her heartbeats increasing as she looked at me. I tried to relax, but I couldn't. I was afraid that the scent of her blood would create a frenzy.

"She's going to be fine," Edward reassured me.

I nodded and silently waited for the rest. It felt like an eternity, when Carlisle looked up at me and smiled. "I've found the placenta of the children. There is only one."

"What does that mean?" I asked confused.

"You two are expecting identical children,"

"Is that even possible?"

"The proof is here," he said pleasantly. "The scalpel won't penetrate through the placenta, so I'll have to bite into it."

"Just do it, please," Savannah said desperately. "I want them now, please."

"And you will,"

I tightened my hold on Savannah's hand and looked down at her. She closed her eyes when she heard the sound of the placenta grinding against Dr. Cullen's teeth. It was similar to the sound of metal. I bit my lip, until my own blood started pouring. I could see Edward staring quizzically at me. He was holding his breath and for that simple act, I would be forever grateful. I knew that it was difficult to be around the scent of human blood. It was even difficult for me, but I wasn't going to risk my wife's health.

I began to think about my life with my wife and our children. I couldn't stop the images from flooding in my head. I was daydreaming of presenting my children to my mother. I could see her happy smile. She always wanted to be a grandmother. I felt sad for Savannah. Her father would never approve of our children. It was a sad situation, but that was the choice that he'd made. He would never know the joy that I knew my children would have brought him.

Suddenly, the loud sound of a crying baby filled the room. I felt the tears fall from my eyes and I looked down at Savannah. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't speaking.

"Carlisle," I said loudly. "Something's wrong with her,"

He quickly placed the bloody baby in Edward's hand and said something to him. I didn't know what was happening, all I knew was that Savannah's heart has stopped.

"Call Alice," Carlisle commanded.

In less than a second, Alice came into the room. Jasper stood behind her. She looked contrite and I knew that she'd seen Savannah's future. I turned to my wife and started to pressed on her chest, hoping to get her heart pumping.

The baby's heart monitor began to peep loudly. "I need you to hold the baby, Alice." Edward said in strained voice. "I have to save the other baby. It's going into cardiac arrest,"

I don't know how it happened, but Carlisle pushed me out of the way and took a needle from the tray that was near Savannah's bed and handed it to me. "I'll do the compressions, but you are going to have to inject her with the venom if you want her to live, alright?"

"I," I paused.

Carlisle shook his head and uncapped the needled and rammed it straight into her heart. "Do the compressions, Jevian."

I obeyed, my eyes covered with the unclear liquid, making a distorted image of my unconscious wife. I continued doing compressions on her chest, when I heard the second cry echoing throughout the room.

"Baby, get up," I cried desperately. "Alice, you said that she was going to be fine!" I said angrily. "She's not responding. She's dead!"

"No," Alice whimpered. "It can't be! I saw her being a vampire like us!"

I didn't look at her. I was too stressed over my wife's health. She wasn't breathing and I was afraid. What if the venom didn't make its way to her heart in time. What if she died and left me alone with two children to care for? How would I survive without her?

"What happened?" I heard Rosalie's voice. She had entered the room and when she found out that Savannah flat-lined, she made her way to the bed and stood beside me. "I'm going to bite her… that way there is plenty of venom in her system. Something like this happened to Bella when she gave birth to Nessie."

"I," I muttered confused. "Yeah, please."

I saw Rosalie bend down and bit into Savannah's arms. Her bites were closer to the veins. She licked the wounds making them heal instantly. I walked to the other side of the bed, stopping to look at the two little girls that Alice held in her arms. They seemed aware of what was happening around them. They stared at me, their little eyes following me, as if they were begging me to save their mother. I turned my attention to my wife and bit into her thigh, slowly licking the wound to heal it. Edward continued with the compressions on Savannah's chest. We did this for over an hour, when Carlisle told me that she just needed to rest for a few days.

"She's going to be one of us now,"

"Thank you," I sobbed next to her body. "I can't live without her."

"And you won't," Alice muttered. "Here," she said, walking closer to me. "Take my hand, please,"

"I can't leave her side,"

"She's not going anywhere," she reassured me. "Come and meet your little girls,"

"My little girls," I muttered sadly. "What if she doesn't meet them, Alice?" I asked despondently. "What if I don't have Savannah beside me? I'll die! I'll kill myself."

"Don't say things like that," she told me in her soft voice. "Come on. Edward told me that they want to meet you."

"He can hear their thoughts?" I asked intrigued. Alice giggled and nodded.

"Your girls aren't normal beings," she said proudly. "They are gorgeous."

"Aren't they," I said timidly, as I let her lead me to the room next door.

"We made this room for the twins," Alice said. "I know that it's not properly done, but we thought that Savannah was having a boy and a girl."

"Yeah, we did too," I muttered, as I walked closer to where Emmett and Rosalie sat. They were rocking two pale skinned little girls. I got closer and I saw them searching for my scent. "They can smell me?"

"Yes," Rosalie said, as she raised one of the girls for me to see. "She looks just like Savannah, doesn't she. Her eyes are green like her mother's. They both are identical." She said, kissing my daughter's cheek.

"What are you planning on naming her?" Emmett asked me, as he bounced the other baby. Her eyes were focused on me too. She had her mother's eyes. They were a beautiful dark green that accentuated their pale skin.

"I don't know," I said, as I stood there, staring at my perfect little girls. They were beautiful. I could see so much of their mother in them. "I guess," I paused, taking a step closer to them. "Rose,"

"Yes," Rosalie answered.

"Savannah wanted to name one of the baby Gianna Rosalie, because she wants Rose to be an integral part of our daughters' lives…"

"I love it," Rosalie said, her voice breaking.

"What about this one?" Emmett asked, as he made funny faces to the other twin. "She giggles a lot."

"Wait," I sighed. "Who is the oldest?" I asked puzzled.

"The one that Emmett's holding, why?"

"There is a tradition in Savannah's family… Leslie was supposed to name her daughter Leslie and a middle name with an A, but she only had boys… I want to name her Leslie Ary. What do you think?"

Leslie Ary giggled loudly and I knew that she loved her name. I sat on the floor and wept for my wife. It was a bittersweet day. I had my daughters. They were amazing and beautiful. The only thing that was missing was Savannah.

"Do you want to hold them?" Emmett asked.

I nodded. A few seconds later, I was holding my precious little girl. They were white as porcelain. Completely beautiful. I stared into their eyes and I felt in love with them. Their smile and laughter filled my heart with such joy.

"Welcome," I whispered, as I bent my head and kissed their foreheads, before Leslie Ary bit me in the hand and giggled.


	23. End

**Someone like You**

AN: It had been great writing this story… but, I had to close this chapter and move on to other stories that I want to write. I appreciate the reviews and the support. I wish you all a great life. If you want to know more about the twins, there will be more about their lives in Salvation. I want to thank you all for always being there for us. Thank you!

Serenity and Addivani

* * *

**End**

_Jevian's POV_

It was exactly three days since the little girls were born. I'd spent all the time that I could with them. I watched them sleep and play. Every time they smiled, I could see my wife in them. I was anxious to see the new Savannah. She was no longer a human. She was a vampire. I had to rush out of the room where the twins slept, when I heard Bella laughing contently. I could hear their muffled voices, because my ears were only attuned to the soft, silvery bell-like voice of her. I could hear her and my heart wanted to leap out of my chest and run to her. I hurried out of the room, to the corridor and then down the stair case to reach her. I felt my chest rising and falling, as I looked at her. She was beautiful! Breathtakingly beautiful. I didn't know how I could love someone so much. I took a few steps closer to her and before I knew it, I was wrapped in her cold arms. Savannah joyously laughed and spun me around.

"You are so light," she giggled. Her voice was like the summer breeze, blowing quietly through the meadow. It was soothing and I basked in the calming sensation that it left in my soul.

"Savannah," I said, when she put me down. It was my turn to hold her in my arms. Today our life began together. Our eternity took place in that instant. I touched her face and slowly cupped her cheek in one hand. My eyes never left hers. I didn't mind that her eyes were crimson red. I knew that she would soon understand that we didn't hurt humans. Someday those beautiful eyes that had once been green, would turn topaz. "You are here," I said, my voice low and husky. "You are here with me, love."

She nodded and bit her lower lip. "I'm here, Jevian. I'm here for you."

"I know," I said, our foreheads touching. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm thirsty," she whispered, an impish smile on her lips. "I'm so thirsty."

"I can help you remedy that," Alice said, as she hopped in her spot. "Come on! Let's all go hunting."

"What about the girls?" I asked, turning my attention to the Cullens. They all stood near the living room, surrounding us.

"Yeah," Savannah said worriedly. "What about my children? What did we have?"

"Two li-" I began, but Alice had to finish my sentence.

"Two little girls. They are gorgeous. I mean, I want them for me, but Jevian threatened to kill me if I took them. They are so adorable. You just want to stare at them all day!"

"Are they beautiful?" Savannah asked contently. "Can I see them? Do they know who I am?"

"They are beautiful," Esme said softly, as she walked to where Savannah stood and took her hand in hers. "They are miniature replicas of you, Savannah. They have the same eyes as you did when you were human."

"I want to see them!" Savannah exclaimed.

Emmett and Rosalie exchanged looks. I knew that they were worried for our daughters' welfare, but deep down I knew that Savannah would never hurt them. She couldn't! Those little girls were our lives and I doubt that she would jeopardize them.

"I won't hurt them," Savannah said hurt. "I just want to see them." She said, her voice barely a whispered.

"I can bring them," Jasper said, walking behind Alice and touching her shoulders gently. "I can keep an eye on you. Newborns are strong and only care about their thirst."

"I wasn't like that," Bella protested.

"You have always been the exception." He smiled at Bella.

"I can also keep an eye on you," Rosalie said. "You did assign me to protect them, right?"

"Yes," Savannah said, nodding her head. "I don't mind. I just want to see them. I would feel much better if you guys were there to keep them safe from me. I don't want to hurt them..."

"OK," Alice said, hoping happily. "Jazz, Rose, bring the girls. They are going to enjoy meeting their mother, right, Edward?"

"Yes," Edward nodded and tightened his hold on Bella's waist. "They will certainly enjoy meeting their mother,"

Everything happened so fast. I was staring at Savannah, afraid that she might lose control and attack Rose or Emmett for being so cautious with the girls. They were acting like our daughters' body guard, barely giving Savannah room to greet her daughters. Rosalie found it hard to hand Ary, her favorite of the twins, to her mother when Savannah asked to hold our little girl.

"Ary giggles a lot," Alice sighed, as she sat on the arm rest of Savannah's chair and reached for Ary's forehead. "She's precious, isn't she? She's a biter, but isn't venomous. I think that she is going to be a flirtatious little girl when she grows up." she grinned.

"Oh, god, these little girls are so smart. They follow me with their eyes and they know who I am!" Savannah said surprised. Ary clutched at Savannah's finger and giggled, showing her perfect dentition. "She has teeth? Why do they have teeth?"

"They have the vampire gene," Emmett shrugged. "Ary prefers blood over human food and Gianna doesn't care, as long as she is fed, she's happy."

"Gianna has teeth too," Bella said, as she took Gianna from Emmett's arms. She slowly walked towards Savannah and bounced the baby in her arms. "This is little Ms. Pensive. All she does is analyze things. Her mind is a great canvas, where we can build upon. She's so creative . There is so much raw potential in her. I think she's going to be a writer or a poet"

"How do you know?" Savannah asked curiously. "Can she talk?"

"No, not yet," Carlisle said, sitting next to his son Edward. "Edward can hear their thoughts. Gianna's brain is developing at an outstanding rate. Both girls are above normal, but Gianna can process more information than her twin sister. The vampire gene in them has accelerated their development. If my estimates are correct, they should reach maturity at the age of eleven or twelve years old."

"But, is Leslie Ary going to develop mentally like her sister?" Savannah sighed, as she took Gianna from Bella's arms. Carlisle chuckled and nodded.

"Ary is smart too, except that she only likes to be happy," he said, waving at the little girls. Savannah sighed and squeezed our daughters gently. Both little girls seemed comfortable in their mother's lap. Gianna smiled for the first time, as she reached up her tiny arms and touched Savannah's face.

"I love you so much," Savannah cooed, kissing both little girls on their forehead. "Jevian, can you take them?"

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly, as I took the girls from their mother's arm. "Are you alright?"

"I have to-"

"Let's go and hunt," Edward suggested. "There will be plenty of time to talk."

"Yes, please," Savannah said sadly, as she got up from the chair. She touched the little girls' head and turned to Edward. "Let's go fast!"

It didn't take Savannah that much time to learn to hunt. Little by little, Savannah got used to her new life. It was as if she was born a vampire. She was slowly blending in with the crowd again. Her self-control and willpower was amazing. Even Jasper was surprised. He said that he'd only seen that kind of self-control in Bella and he thought that he would never see it again. Edward told us that it was due to the love and adoration that Savannah felt for our daughters and me. He said that her constant worry for our wellbeing was another factor in helping Savannah not hurt other humans.

It had been a few months since the girls were born. We were living in the outskirts of Washington, near the Oregon border, a few miles away from the Cullens. Our lives were always content. I was too overjoyed to complain about my life. Everything was perfect. The girls were getting a bit bigger and were already walking. They loved me with all their heart, but it was obvious that they preferred their mother. Wherever Savannah went, they would flock after her like baby chicks. It was a beautiful sight to see. Gianna was always bringing Savannah flowers from our backyard and Ary was always biting her sister. I don't know what was wrong with my little girl. Gianna would smack her sister's hand and then hug her, when Ary would begin to cry. I had to laugh, because there was nothing more joyous than seeing our little miracles growing into beautiful girls.

"I love you," Ary said. She was the first one to speak. Savannah almost jumped, startled when she heard our little girl speak. It was summer and we were strolling down the deserted beach when it happened.

"She loves you and I love you!" Gianna giggled, reaching for Savannah's hand. The girls had grown rapidly in the past few months and were now piecing words together to make conversation with the adults that surrounded them. They were beautiful. Too beautiful to describe. Savannah's mother and sister came to visit us. Benedict and Byron fell in love with their cousins. Byron was more overprotective of the two brothers. He didn't let anyone get close to them. It was great to see how my little girls were accepted by their family. The only thing that pained me was that Savannah's father didn't want to have anything to do with us. He had renounced to his daughter. She was no longer accepted as his daughter. I knew these things hurt Savannah, but she continued to smile and become a dedicated mother.

"They love me," Savannah said, kneeling in front of our daughters. She hugged them and carried them. I took Ary from her hands and placed her on my shoulders. We continued walking down the seashore, talking about our future. That same night, we returned to the house and found Jasper and Alice in our living room, watching television. There were shopping bags near the staircase. Alice followed my line of vision and giggled.

"I couldn't help it! I saw many cute dresses and I had to buy them all!" she shrieked. "OK, it's time for the happy couple to spend some time alone," Alice said, clapping her hands. I placed Ary on the floor and she ran to hug Jasper. Alice looked at her and shook her head. "She's going to be a handful, isn't she?"

"I don't know," Savannah shrugged, handing Gianna to Alice. "You tell me, you are the one that can see the future,"

"I can tell you without seeing the future that she will, Alice," I laughed.

We left the girls with Alice and Jasper and went hunting. It was dark when we decided to stop by a brook. I sat on a large boulder and Savannah danced under the starlit sky. I watched her in amazement. I had never seen her look as beautiful as she did that night. The light of the moon shone on her face, making my heart beat ten thousand times faster. I hopped off the boulder and slowly made my way to her.

"Jevian," she said, extending her arms to me.

"Savy," I said, walking into her arms.

"I am so in love with you," she said dreamingly. "Why don't we move to South America?" Savannah said. "The girls are getting too big and the neighbors are noticing. Washington brings too many sad memories and I want to move on. I want us to create our own future."

"Why South America?" I asked confused. "We could easily move to another part of the world, angel."

"I like to live closer to your parents. We barely get to see them and they still haven't met the girls. I was thinking that we could move to Brazil," she said, pulling me closer. She wound her arms around my neck and pressed her chest closer to mine. "It's the place where my parents first met. It has a history."

"Why do you want to go there? Wouldn't it make you sadder to be in a place that holds so much history?"

"I just want to live somewhere far away from here, away from everyone. Just for a while. I want to live in Brazil. I want us to create our own history, with our daughters." she said dejected. "Mom can always come and visit us whenever she wants. Leslie and Brady are always welcome into our life." She said, resting her head on my shoulder. "But, my father isn't. He made it clear that he doesn't want to have anything to do with me, us, our family. If he can't accept my daughters or you, then I can't forgive him."

"He'll come around," I mumbled against her neck. "Everything will be alright,"

"So," she paused, as she sensually licked her lips. "Can we move?"

"Whatever you want," I said, bending my head to kiss her lips. It was amazing the way our bodies reacted together. Our lips were in sync as they merged together. Her tongue prodded inside my mouth, exploring it gently. I wrapped my arms tighter around her small waist, pulling her to me. It was amazing how much I loved her and would forever love her. I couldn't imagine that I'd lived a life without her. I thanked destiny that I met her. A life without her wasn't living. Being beside her was indescribable.

"I can't believe that you are mine," Savannah whispered next to my ear. "You are mine and I'm never letting you go."

"I don't want you to let me go," I said, peppering her face with kisses. "Never let me go, please," I begged, holding her tighter to me.

"And to think that you loved my sister," she scoffed.

"I did," I nodded. "But not the way that I love you. Leslie Alexis was the person that gave me hope and taught me to fight for happiness. Through her, I saw the world brighter and more vibrant. I watched from the sidelines, as she lived her life, as she grew into a beautiful woman and took on the role of sister, wife, mother and confidant to her husband and children. I saw everything that made her happy. I won't deny that she was and is an important person in my life. With all honesty, angel, if it wasn't for her, I would not have met you."

"Liar," she laughed.

"I'm not lying. If it wasn't for her, I would've never met the love of my life…"

"Who's the love of your life?" she asked teasingly.

I kissed her nose and chuckled. "You! You made me appreciate life. Thanks to you, I learned to take a dive into the unknown, because I know that the end result will always be a good one as long as you're next to me, Savannah. You make life livable. You are the fire that keeps my heart alive."

"Wow, so sappy. I knew that you would be mine, Jay. It did take you long to realize that you loved me, didn't it, Mr. Claramount?"

"Yes, it took almost seventeen years to find you and to love you, Savannah, but I did find you."

"That's a beautiful ending to our story," she said, kissing me gently.

I nodded. "Yes, and this is how the story of Jevian Gustavo Jose Claramount, ends. He met such a magnificent and breathtaking person that has loves me him, even when he considered himself impossible to love. You loved me with all my flaws and insecurities, Savannah. Thank you!"

"You don't have to thank me," she whispered. "I was destined to be with you. I'm just glad that I met someone like you. The love of my life!"

Not all stories end with happy endings, but mine did.

**The End**


End file.
